Môman
by yuki-san3
Summary: Si quelqu'un avait dit à Tsunade sama, il y a à peine deux jours, qu'elle aurait à donner une telle consultation, elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne... NejiNaru, insultes et défenestrations de ninjas sans défenses
1. Môman 1

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom** : Naruto.

**Pairing** : -

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Pas grand chose pour ce chapitre ma foi... Quelques gros mots.

**Status** : Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

_J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure. C'est à dire qu'elle n'est pas déjà toute prête et je ne la sort pas non plus de ma poche. Je suis les scans les plus récents quand j'en ai le temps. Et j'essaie de conserver une certaine cohérence entre ce que j'écris et ce qu'il y a dans les scans. C'est pas toujours facile mais... j'essaie._

_Donc deux trois petites explications._

_Nos joyeux lurons ont tous une vingtaine d'années. Sasuke est revenu et l'Akatsuki et la bande d'Orochimaru ne pose plus de problèmes. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'anticiper sur les scans..._

_Sasuke a donc purgé une peine de prison de un an et demi mais vu que tout ses anciens potes se portent garant de lui et qu'ils ont fait pression sur le Conseil, il est maintenant en liberté conditionnelle._

_Voilà._

_Pour les prochains chapitres je mettrais les notes en bas de page..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tsunade fixa la fille effondrée dans le fauteuil d'un air suspicieux. Celle-ci avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et n'arrêtait pas de parler et de répéter des phrases sans queue ni tête. Pas une seule larme n'était encore sortie mais la Godaime sentait la crise d'hystérie venir.

Avec les hormones, on sait jamais.

Compatissante elle s'accroupit doucement face à la jeune fille.

« Calme-toi, chuut. Arrête de parler un instant et respire. »

Comme il lui était intimé, la jeune fille se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle relâcha sa respiration et avec l'air expiré s'envola toute la frustration pour qu'il ne reste finalement que son désespoir sans fond.

« J'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse arriver un jour, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? »

« On va voir. Peut-être une mauvaise manipulation. »

L'experte en médecine ninja sortit ses instruments d'auscultation d'un tiroir de son bureau encombré et se tourna vers sa patiente.

Elle tâta d'abord les ganglions au niveau du cou puis vérifia la pression sanguine, elle sortit un marteau médical et tapa le genou de la blonde pour vérifier si les réactions étaient okay.

« Pour l'instant tu m'as l'air en bonne santé. »

« Le rapport avec mon problème ? »

« Ca peut très bien être dû à une maladie... »

La blonde soupira profondément.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

« Hein ? »

« Ouvre ta bouche, crétine. »

« Gnagnagna… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Fais ahhhh... »

« Aaaaahhhhh... »

Tsunade termina son examen de la gorge de la fille et se recula sous le regard enflammé de la patiente.

« Obligée de me traiter comme un gosse ? »

« C'est le seul moyen de capter ton attention Naruto. »

« Règle mon problème et vite la vieille, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Tsunade 'tsk'a mais alla reposer ses ustensiles sur son bureau et s'approcha de la blonde tout en faisant circuler son chakra vers ses mains.

Le tout était maintenant de déceler ce qui causait le problème de Naruto. La Godaime restait intimement persuadée que Naruto, bien que peu attentionné, gaffeur, pas doué qu'il était, ne s'était pas trompé dans la formation de son jutsu. Il était quand même passé Jounin il n'y a pas longtemps, le temps des faux mouvements pendant les jutsu était révolu.

En plus, dieu sait combien il le maîtrisait ce satané jutsu.

Soupirant elle ferma les yeux et passa les mains au-dessus du corps de la jeune fille, se concentrant pour percevoir les voies de chakra. Au bout d'un moment elle s'aperçut de quelque chose qui clochait. Une voie qui n'aurait pas dû être et...

« Putain de merde. »

« Quelque chose de grave alors ? »

« Je... Naruto. »

« Quoi ? »

La blonde commençait à s'impatienter. Elle gratta nerveusement les marques sur sa joue droite tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Félicitations. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« C'est ce qu'on dit aux jeunes femmes avant un heureux événement. »

« Tu déconnes ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce encombrée. Naruto avait soudain cessé de se gratter la joue et fixait la femme face à lui – ou elle comme vous voudrez – avec des yeux exorbités.

Puis il se leva finalement, le regard toujours aussi fixe et serrant les poings convulsivement et se retourna pour partir.

« Naruto, où vas-tu ? »

« Mourir dans un coin sombre. Emigrer au fin fond du pays de la roche. Devenir ermite au village caché de la cascade. Je sais pas. Au choix. »

Et sur ce il referma la porte et s'enfuit.

Tsunade se dirigea vers l'armoire d'urgence, celle que Shizune lui avait dit de n'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte, à moins d'un cas désespéré. Elle ouvrit le battant de bois et sortit une bouteille de whisky, le verre qui allait avec et s'en servit une rasade.

C'était un cas d'urgence.


	2. Môman 2

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji avéré

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Toujours des gros mots et un passage par la fenêtre

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Naruto n'était pas reparut. Trois jours entiers. Il arrivait qu'il s'échappe pendant un jour ou deux, comme tout le monde, pour échapper au stress quotidien, mais ça ne durait pas autant de temps. Il arrivait qu'il ait des missions, plus souvent qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, mais alors il prévenait toujours quelqu'un de son départ.

Ainsi au matin du quatrième jour, tous les amis du blond se réunirent dans le parc jouxtant l'académie pour décider de celui qui irait lui rendre visite. Car nul doute qu'il était resté dans son petit studio, sinon, où serait-il allé ?

Pas au village de la cascade en tout cas avait rétorqué sarcastiquement Sasuke.

Ni au pays de la roche, il ne saurait même pas y aller avait soupiré Sakura.

« Bon donc on s'accorde à dire qu'il est au village, chez lui et qu'il a un problème » fit paresseusement Shikamaru en contemplant le ciel.

« Quel genre de problème pourrait garder Naruto chez lui pendant trois jours entiers ? » demanda Ino.

Hinata observait ses doigts et joignait ses index comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole.

« Des problèmes… problèmes de cœur. Peut-être ? »

Sakura jeta un regard surpris à Hinata puis à Sasuke qui haussa les épaules. Kiba donna une grande claque dans le dos de Neji.

« Et ben mon grand, t'as pas sauté ton Naru-chan assez souvent visiblement !! »

Il partit d'un grand rire jusqu'à ce que le regard glacial et blanc de Neji se pose sur lui.

« La prochaine remarque de ce genre Inuzuka et Hinata-sama se verra obligée de te transporter dans trois bocaux distincts. »

Chouji se demanda un instant ce que ferai Neji de la tête. Elle irait dans le bocal des jambes ou des bras ?

« Il n'empêche » Fit la voix grave de Shino « que tu es le plus proche de Naruto parmi nous tous, avec Uchiwa. Je pense, » Continua-t-il alors que tout le monde l'écoutait avec une attention exceptionnelle tant c'était rare de l'entendre parler « Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. »

« Oui, je suppose que le destin en a voulu ainsi. »

Sakura se retourna vers Sasuke et articula silencieusement 'le destin !?'. Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Toc-toc.

''Naruto !''

Un tas de couvertures remua dans un coin d'une pièce sombre et bordélique.

''Naruto, c'est Neji, ouvre-moi s'il-''

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'ninja' le tas de couverture avait été éjecté et une bombe ; dans tout les sens du terme ; blonde ouvrit violemment la porte.

« Oooooh Neji quelle _bonne_ surprise. »

Incapable de comprendre la raison d'une telle férocité et aussi pourquoi son petit ami était encore en fille Neji se trouva soudainement à cours de mot.

Il tenta de parler, une, deux fois avant de réussir enfin à sortir une phrase.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

La jeune fille blonde fit comme lui avait dit Tsunade. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, laissa échapper une expiration explosive et rouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Au fond de lui – ou d'elle – Kyuubi ricana 'Tu nous fais un petit numéro de schizophrénie ?'

« Devine quoi Neji ? » Fit-elle en le prenant par le bras et en refermant la porte d'un coup de talon.

« Euuuh je ne sais pas » répondit-il désarçonné.

« Tu te rappelles cette folle nuit que nous avons passé ensemble il y a peu... »

« Euuh oui. »

Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait !

Il ne voyait vraiment pas du tout où Naruto voulait en venir. Ç'avait été vraiment marrant de le faire avec l'Oiroke no Jutsu, vraiment fun.

Mais Neji ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport. D'ailleurs si la blonde pouvait cesser de jouer avec le col de ses vêtements tout en se collant à lui comme ça, ça pourrait faciliter sa concentration.

« Eh bien je n'arrive plus à redevenir comme avant. »

Le ton angélique cachait mal les émotions qui s'amoncelaient derrière – telles que la rage, le désespoir, la rage, la tristesse, la rage et euuh c'est à peu près tout.

Neji ouvrit des yeux grand comme des soucoupes et allait crier 'TU QUOI ?!' lorsque Naruto l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Assuré que son compagnon aux cheveux longs n'avait plus assez d'air pour hurler, la blonde recula son visage et le fixa dans le blanc des yeux.

Plutôt facile à faire avec un Hyūga.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Parce que je suis enceinte. »

Naruto dû rattraper Neji juste avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête contre la table basse lorsqu'il tomba dans les pommes.

« Putain ils en mettent du temps... »

Kiba attendait en faisant les cents pas devant l'immeuble d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Naruto et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus – enfin, bien entendu comme des garçons qui s'entendent bien… à coup de gnons et de blagues. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait bien pu arriver au blond pour qu'il disparaisse de la circulation comme ça. Ça lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Au même moment trois étages plus haut, un Hyūga passablement étourdi se réveilla. Il mit quelques temps à faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait, une table basse, une pièce ressemblant à un champ de bataille, un pot de fleur sans fleur sur une autre petite table près d'une porte, un seau près de lui et...

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en fille ? Et pourquoi je suis trempé ? »

« ... »

Naruto attendit encore deux secondes face à son petit copain.

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre... »

« Ah oui ? »

La voix de la jeune fille était étrangement cassée.

« ... Naruto, tu es enceinte ? »

La blonde grinça des dents.

Neji se contenta de s'avachir contre la table. Renversant la tête en arrière, il contempla le plafond.

Des dizaines de questions, de pensées, d'images mentales se bousculaient dans son esprit mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le tri de ses pensées.

Au hasard il prit la première question se présentant à son cerveau fatigué.

« Comment ? »

« Neji, dis-moi que je ne vais pas être obligé de te faire le speech sur les abeilles et les fleurs. »

« ... Mais en principe l'Oiroke est temporaire ! »

« Mamie-Tsunade est venue me rendre une visite de courtoisie avant-hier. Elle avait juste récupéré du choc initial. Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir à la normale sûrement à cause du fait que j'étais enceinte. En gros j'ai un truc de trop dans le bide qui m'empêche de me transformer. »

Neji continua à observer le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est sûrement le destin qui en a voulu ainsi... »

Naruto fit la moue. C'était chiant cette habitude qu'il avait de tout ramener au destin. Il le faisait moins souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais quand même.

« ...D'un côté c'est bien, j'ai un héritier maintenant ! »

« Ils se font une réconciliation sur l'oreiller ou quoi ? »

« Calme-toi Inuzuka » Fit gravement Sasuke.

WUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

SHPLAF.

Les yeux exorbités, Kiba, Akamaru et Sasuke fixèrent le pauvre Hyūga à l'endroit où il avait atterri dans un nuage de poussière. La trajectoire parabolique qu'il avait effectuée était remarquable.

Trois fenêtres plus haut, une fille en colère brandit son poing en hurlant.

« La prochaine fois que tu viens, t'as intérêt à agir comme un VRAI petit ami, c'est pas toi qui le porte ton héritier !! »

La fenêtre se referma violemment et Neji grogna face contre terre.

« Wow, ch'avais pas que t'apprenais à voler Hyūga. »

« ... Inuzuka, je te laisse cinq secondes pour foutre le camp. »

Kiba ne se fit pas prier.


	3. Môman 3

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Des fleurs et des défenestrations

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

Hinata faisait le thé. Soulevant délicatement sa manche, elle versa avec précaution le breuvage dans une tasse de porcelaine importée directement de Suna no Kuni. Accomplir la cérémonie qui allait avec avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle. C'était avec des gestes sûrs et attentionnés qu'elle versait le liquide brûlant contrairement à toutes ses actions de la vie quotidienne où elle ne faisait qu'hésiter, se reprendre indéfiniment.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit doucement et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Du coin des yeux Hinata vit que c'était son cousin qui s'approchait en silence.

« Neji-niisan ? »

L'air sérieux et préoccupé qu'il arborait la dissuada de poser des questions.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir face à elle.

« Du thé, Neji-niisan ? »

Il hocha la tête et attendit que sa tasse soit remplie. Lorsqu'elle le fut il la rapprocha du bord de la table basse et contempla le fond du récipient.

Et il contempla, contempla et contempla.

Hinata but une petite gorgée du thé. Son cousin essayait peut-être d'apercevoir le reflet du reflet dans ses yeux du reflet de lui même dans la tasse de thé ?

Hinata secoua la tête, mauvaise idée de se donner une migraine maintenant alors qu'on ne savait pas encore clairement ce qu'avait Naruto. Pour sûr Neji-niisan devait être au courant, mais le brun n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'il avait joué les filles de l'air deux jours auparavant.

Hinata allait prendre la parole quand Neji leva soudainement le regard de son thé.

« Ne, Hinata-sama... Comment on s'excuse face à une fille ? »

Sérieusement déstabilisée, la pauvre fille mit quelques temps à trouver quoi répondre.

« Hé bien... En lui offrant quelque chose. L'idéal... enfin je pense mais... Des fleurs, peut-être ? Enfin j-je crois... »

« Hm. »

« Et il faut, si on a menti à... à la fille alors, alors il vaut mieux dire toute la vérité. C'est mieux. Enfin, je crois... »

« Hm. »

Hinata chercha dans sa mémoire quelle fille son cousin avait bien pu offenser. Tenten ? Non. Ino, Sakura ? Nan… Temari ? Trop loin.

Le brun retourna à la contemplation de sa tasse avant de se lever brusquement.

« Merci pour le thé Hinata-sama. »

Il courba la tête puis s'en alla.

« Bonjoooour ! Bienvenue chez Yamanaka Flo... Neji !? »

« Bonjour Yamanaka. »

Ino resta bouche bée. De tous les mecs de Konoha Neji devait bien être le dernier qu'elle s'attendait à voir dans sa boutique. Avec Sasuke. Et Shika, parce que bien sûr pour lui, c'était trop loin. Et aussi Kiba, il ne supportait pas l'odeur de toutes les fleurs en même temps. Et Chouji, le pauvre n'avait pas une once de romantisme. Et...

Ouais en fait à part Lee, aucun des mecs qu'elle connaissait de sa promo ne venait à Yamanaka Flowers.

Le brun laissa son champ de vision hypertrophié balayer l'ensemble de la boutique.

La diversité des plantes à disposition le fit hésiter. Que choisir...

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Neji considéra la blonde un instant. Vu le niveau de perdition où il était, elle ne pouvait _que_ l'aider.

« Je pense. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimerais offrir ? Et à qui ? »

« Hmmm... un bouquet vraiment pas trop gros... c'est pour... »

Pour qui d'ailleurs ? Une fille ? Un garçon ?

Il allait pas dire _un hybride _quand même ?

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? » Demanda Ino tout en préparant les petites plantes d'accompagnement.

_Neutre ?_

« ...Une fille. »

Ino nota ça dans un coin de sa tête. Nejipetit copain de Naruto **or** Naruto pas là+fille+bouquet. Additionnez le tout et vous obtenez une superbe rumeur.

'MWAHAHAH' fit la petite voix d'Ino.

« C'est pour quelle occasion ? »

Elle se rapprocha de plusieurs pots remplis à ras bord de fleurs colorées.

« M'excuser auprès d'elle. Et fêter un heureux événement. »

Ino laissa sa petite voix continuer à noter tout ces éléments en éclatant d'un rire de psychopathe. C'est que Sakura finissait par déteindre sur elle en plus !

Elle prit plusieurs fleurs, citant leur signification à Neji au fur et à mesure. Personnellement le brun n'en avait rien à secouer, tant que c'était un joli bouquet.

Tout en babillant, la blonde prit toutes les fleurs et les arrangea en un bouquet magnifique et coloré auquel elle ajouta deux brins de mimosa et quelques feuilles de fougère. Elle attacha le tout dans un papier transparent. Alors qu'elle allait mettre le ruban autour Neji l'arrêta.

« Euh bleu le bolduc s'il te plait. »

Ino fit un sourire en coin et remplaça le ruban rose par du bleu.

Neji frappa à la porte en reprenant son souffle. Pour ne pas se faire voir, il avait dû passer par des petites rues au pas de course. Pourquoi ne pas se faire voir ? A cause du bouquet bien sûr ! Il avait une réputation à tenir que diable, déjà que cette fouineuse de Yamanaka savait qu'il avait acheté des fleurs, il ne voulait pas plus de témoins du fait qu'il était en effet un cœur tendre.

Un Hyūga n'est pas un cœur tendre.

Non mais.

Neji frappa à nouveau.

« Naruto ? »

Il entendit vaguement qu'il y avait du mouvement derrière le battant de bois. Naruto devait être en train de se frayer un chemin parmi son bazar.

La porte s'ouvrit.

La vue d'une fille plus que bien roulée habillée uniquement d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt trop petit l'accueillit.

Neji déglutit.

« 'Lut. » Le salua Naruto et un regard suspicieux plus tard il continua « qu'ess t'as d'caché derrière ton dos ? »

Neji déglutit à nouveau et présenta le bouquet à son amant. Son amante. Son quelque chose.

« Tiens. Je suis profondément désolé pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu ressentais et je le regrette immensément, maintenant est-ce qu'on peut rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne en pleine crise d'humilité ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil mais prit le bouquet et partit le mettre dans l'unique vase de l'appartement.

Neji rentra et enleva ses chaussures puis rejoignit la jeune fille.

Celle-ci vida le contenu du vase sur la table. Deux cartes à jouer, une baguette déjà utilisée, trois porte-clefs, une boulette de papier et un paquet de capotes.

« Tu l'utilises _vraiment_ pas souvent. »

« J'ai vraiment l'air d'un mec qui cultive les pâquerettes ? »

Neji ne répondit pas. Déjà qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un mec, alors à un mec cultivant des pâquerettes... Même pas en rêve.

Naruto remplit le vase d'eau, enleva le plastique entourant les fleurs et les mit dans le vase.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux ninjas.

L'auteur lance une pièce de deux euros, la rattrape. Face. C'est Naruto qui brisa le silence le premier.

« Neji. »

« Hm ? »

Naruto tourna un regard désespéré vers son petit ami.

« Je sais plus où j'en suis... »

Neji soupira et s'approcha de Naruto, le prit dans ses bras tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Je sais même plus si je suis un mec ou pas ! »

Neji haussa les épaules et loucha dans le décolleté de la blonde.

« Personnellement je ne vois pas où est l'ambiguïté. »

Naruto claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Hm. »

Neji continua quand même d'admirer la vue s'offrant à lui.

« Et puis... Un gosse ?! Je veux dire, j'y avais même jamais pensé jusque là !! »

« ... »

« Je vais me retrouver coincé dans ce corps de gonzesse pendant neuf mois ! Neuf mois ! Et les autres qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? »

« 'Vous nous inviterez au baptême' ? »

Silence pesant le retour. A nouveau l'auteur lance sa pièce et c'est de nouveau sur Naruto que ça tombe.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Non. Ca me concerne autant que toi je te signale. A un niveau différent certes, mais je te rappelle que je suis juste un tout petit peu le père de cet enfant. »

« ... »

« Dis Naruto ? »

« Hn ? »

La blonde fixait les fleurs, lasse de s'être reçu la tuile la plus grosse que le monde ait jamais vu sur le coin de l'œil.

« Si tu... Enfin, je veux dire...Tu... »

« Respire Neji. C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends trébucher sur les mots. »

« Est-ce que tu vas avorter ? »

« ... Non. Je pourrais pas faire ça. »

Neji soupira de soulagement et serra son chéri un peu plus fort.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, on est deux, hein ? » Demanda Naruto d'une voix inquiète.

« Bien sûr. » Le rassura Neji en l'embrassant au creux du cou.

Savourant ce moment d'intimité Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Neji.

« Par contre, » Déclara le brun « un enfant né hors mariage ce n'est pas correct... »

« Hein ? »

Neji lacha Naruto, prit la main de la blonde et la tourna vers lui.

« Naruto, épouse-moi. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Kiba, qui faisait un tour dans le voisinage, aperçu Neji accomplissant le même vol plané que deux jours plus tôt, suivant la même trajectoire parabolique et venant s'écraser à deux centimètres des pattes d'Akamaru.

SHPLAF.

« Woaf ! »

La même fille agita le poing en direction de Neji en hurlant des imprécations.

« JE TE RAPPELLE QUE JE SUIS ENCORE UN MEC JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE, CRETIN !! »

Le regard de Kiba passa successivement de la fille à Neji puis de Neji à la fille. Finalement il fit le lien.

« C'est Naruto !? »

« ... »

« Bordel, je me disais bien qu'elle avait un caractère pourri la blondasse... »

« Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais enterré jusqu'au cou en plein milieu de la voie publique ? »

« T'occupes Shino, déterre-moi plutôt. »


	4. Môman 4

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : grossièretés et allergies à venir

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

Il était rare que l'Hokage se déplace seule. Généralement elle était accompagnée au moins d'un de ses ninja-larbins comme tout le monde les appelait ou de Shizune qui, même si elle avait depuis longtemps repris du service dans les rangs des ninja de Konoha, était toujours prête à la suivre.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent il semblait, puisque la Godaime, toute de blanc et de rouge vêtue, se dirigeait seule vers un bâtiment bien particulier du quartier Sud de la ville.

Des gens se retournaient sur son passage, pleins de déférence et d'admiration, mais aussi d'incompréhension au fait qu'elle soit là et pas dans son bureau ou en réunion.

Qu'elle soit là, avec le sac contenant ses affaires de Medico-nin.

Qu'elle soit là et qu'elle se dirige droit vers un appartement particulier, celui de Uzumaki Naruto.

Alors les passants se retournaient en se demandant vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire comme bêtise.

« Donc tu me dis que tu tousses ? »

« Ouais. Et j'ai les yeux qui pleurent tout le temps. »

Tsunade soupira et jeta un regard aux alentours.

Insérer ici une vision d'horreur et d'effroi.

« Je présume que depuis l'annonce de la grande nouvelle il y a de ça trois semaines, tu n'as pas bougé d'ici. »

« … »

« Comment tu as fait pour manger ? »

« Neji fait les courses pour moi. Il doit se faire pardonner d'être un trou du cul. »

Tsunade décida de ne pas se poser de plus amples questions sur ce sujet.

« Et j'imagine que tu as mis ton entraînement de ninja en pause ? »

« Non, je m'entraîne dans le salon. Pas au lancer de shuriken par contre, mon concierge m'a déjà averti que si je refaisais ce genre de truc il me foutait à la porte. »

La Godaime secoua la tête en se rendant compte que la rumeur selon laquelle Naruto avait réellement fait ses exercices de maniement des armes en intérieur était fondée.

« Bon. Fais 'aaaahhh' »

« Quoi ? Encore ? ! »

« Oui encore, allez ouvre la bouche. »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche à contrecoeur.

« Aaaaaaahhhh… »

« Eh ben. C'est bon ferme la bouche. »

Tsunade se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires sous le regard noir de Naruto.

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai, la vieille ? »

« Il se trouve que Kyuubi peut te guérir de blessures physiques diverses mais pas des maladies bénignes telles que les allergies. » Fit la femme sans s'émouvoir du qualificatif qui lui était appliqué.

Elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

« Allergie ? » Fit la blonde en clignant des yeux stupidement.

« Oui allergie, » Confirma Tsunade en se retournant vers sa patiente les poings sur les hanches. « Ca m'étonne même que tu sois encore en vie Naruto, vu l'environnement dans lequel tu vis. Regarde-moi ça ! » Elle montra un tas de vêtement dans un coin de la pièce. « On est censé être dans ta cuisine ! »

La blonde se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en détournant la tête. Si il aimait ranger ses affaires comme ça, c'était son problème.

« Tu n'as pas fait le ménage depuis au moins des semaines ! Non attends même pas, » Elle passa un doigt sur le haut du frigo et le regarda dégoûtée. « Des MOIS ! » Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et fouilla. « Deux boîtes de lait dont une périmée, trois sushis, des restes d'un sandwich au poulet et… et je veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre dedans… »

« Teryaki, nouilles sautées et confiture. »

« J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir ! » S'écria la Godaime.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant deux minutes chrono alors que la porte du réfrigérateur se refermait doucement d'elle-même, réenfermant en son sein ses foyers de développement bactériologique.

« Naruto, que tu le veuilles ou non, dès que tu es entré dans mon bureau pour me soumettre ton cas, tu es devenu mon patient. Non, ma patiente. Alors tant que tu n'as ni avorté, ni accouché, ni claqué, tu suis mes conseils, capito ? »

Si c'était possible, Naruto se renfrogna encore plus et fit la moue la plus boudeuse qu'elle ait jamais faite.

« Qui ne dit mot, consent, » Affirma-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire. « Première chose, tu sors de cet appartement. Je vais appeler Shizune pour voir si elle est d'accord pour faire le ménage. Je parie que je pourrais classer ça comme une mission de rang C. Au moins. » Ajouta-t-elle en entendant une pile de papiers s'effondrer dans la pièce contiguë.

« T'es marrante, Tsunade-baachan. Comment veux-tu que je sorte comme ça ? Je suis une femme ! Une FEMME ! Suis-je le seul à m'en rendre compte dans ce village ou quoi ? »

« Non, mais je crois que ça ne dérangera personne de voir une femme de plus déambuler dans la rue. C'est pas comme si tu avais écrit 'je suis un mec' sur ton front, non ? Et puis tu dois bien avoir des vêtements encore propres et sortables dans ce… cette tanière, non ? »

« … »

« D'autres questions cons, ou je peux aller donner sa mission à Shizune ? »

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du village…

« Neji ! Oi, Neji ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait un champ de vision de 359°, alors à quoi bon faire semblant de n'avoir pas remarqué que Nara l'appelait à quelques pas derrière lui ?

« Bonjour Nara. »

« 'Jour, » Répondit l'autre en avalant la moitié de la salutation, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour le saluer entièrement. « Je dois te parler. »

« Hn. »

« Au sujet de Naruto. »

Hyūga fit un gros effort de contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas lever les bras au ciel en demandant aux dieux ce qu'il avait bien pu leur faire dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter ça.

Cet effort devint presque douloureux lorsqu'il aperçu en train d'arriver derrière Shikamaru : Sakura suivie de Sasuke – tiré par Sakura, pensez-vous – Chouji – fallait s'y attendre, quand Nara est là, Akimichi est forcément dans le coin – Ino – parce que cette fille ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas – Tenten – elle est du même genre qu'Ino, un vrai fléau – Lee – il devait avoir pisté la fille aux cheveux roses sûrement – Kiba – le partenaire de crime de Naruto devait se faire vraiment du souci pour son pote – et finalement Hinata-sama.

Tout le monde sauf Shino et Sai.

Trop de monde quand même.

Shikamaru se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir interroger Neji, la seule personne jusque là à avoir eu un contact quelconque avec le blond à leur connaissance, et fit un signe aux autres.

« Venez, on va dans ce resto, y aura de la place. »

Ni une ni deux, dix personnes se squizzèrent dans un coin du bar-restaurant, coin plutôt sympa d'ailleurs, avec une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, et puis des plantes en pot qui…

Retournons au moment présent.

Chacun commanda sa boisson, un moyen comme un autre de se donner une contenance. C'est plus facile d'éviter un regard en se concentrant sur l'étiquette d'une bouteille. Vous savez, comme quand on fait semblant que c'est super intéressant la composition de ce qu'on boit, pour éviter une question gênante…

« Aburame n'est pas là ? » Demanda Neji, pas à l'aise, mais sans le montrer.

« Nan, parti en mission. »

« Et Sai ? »

« Idem. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, » Fit Neji en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en fermant les yeux. « C'est Yamanaka qui va leur faire le compte-rendu. »

« Gagné ! Bravooo ! » L'acclama Ino en sortant un petit bloc-notes.

Neji prit un air stoïque et résigné, être froid était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux avec quelques petites cochonneries que seuls lui et Naruto partageaient alors vaut mieux pas chercher à savoir…

« Bien, première question Hyūga, » Attaqua Nara en se penchant au-dessus de la table. « Où est Naruto ? »

« Il est chez lui… »

Ses yeux détectèrent cependant une anomalie dans le paysage extérieur. Par la fenêtre il put voir quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire là.

« … ou pas. »

Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux coiffés en une haute queue de cheval et portant un air relativement joyeux entra dans le petit restaurant.

« Bonjouuur ! » Lança-t-elle en direction du barman.

« Naruto !! » S'exclama Sakura, le reconnaissant immédiatement malgré sa féminité notoire.

« … Au revoooiiiiir ! »

« Non Naruto attends !! »

Trois secondes plus tard, Naruto était ramenée de force par Uchiwa et Inuzuka, la tenant chacun par un bras. Ils firent s'asseoir la fille à côté de Neji et neuf regards suspicieux, accusateurs et curieux se posèrent sur la paire.

Shilkamaru, le préposé à l'interrogatoire, reprit.

« Bon. Donc une réponse déjà : Naruto est là… Deuxième question, Naruto pourquoi es-tu en Oiroke ? »

Le jeune homme plus si jeune homme que ça se tortilla dans sa chaise en tiraillant sur une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« …Oookay… Bien question suivante, on reviendra à ça plus tard. Pourquoi as-tu refusé de voir d'autres personnes que Neji ? »

Neji fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

Oui oui, l'histoire de contenance…

« Parce que ça concernait que lui et moi ! Et puis j'ai vu aussi Tsunade-baba de toutes les manières ! »

Sans se démonter, Nara continua. De son côté Ino écrivait furieusement sur son bloc.

« Et pourquoi l'Hokage ? »

« Besoin d'aide médicale. » Grommela Naruto.

« T-tu es malade ? » S'inquiéta Hinata.

« … Pas vraiment non. Je viens juste d'apprendre que j'étais devenu allergique aux acrariens ou je sais plus quoi, à force de rester cloîtré chez moi mais sinon… »

« Sinon ? »

Naruto jeta un regard à Neji qui s'était adossé à la banquette et avait fermé les yeux. La blonde soupira et secoua la tête.

« Non rien. »

« Donc tu disparais pendant trois semaines, tu ne laisses venir chez toi que Hyūga, que tu expulses régulièrement par la fenêtre de façon assez violente, ainsi que la Godaime que tu consultes pour un problème d'acariens. Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais je pense vraiment que ce raisonnement est bancal. »

« Pas la peine d'être un génie pour le voir en effet. » Remarqua Sasuke.

Neji avait finalement rouvert les yeux et fixait maintenant son petit ami. Sa petite amie. Raaah encore ce problème d'identité sexuelle !

« Naruto… »

Kiba avait baissé sa capuche et on pouvait clairement voir son regard blessé. Akamaru gémit à côté de lui lançant à Naruto un regard larmoyant et presque humain.

« J'en reviens pas que tu nous fasses pas assez confiance pour nous dire ton problème. »

Naruto sembla un peu choqué. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…

Il ferma les yeux et prit la boisson de Neji, une bière. Cool de l'alcool, pile poil ce dont il avait besoin. Il but deux gorgées, le temps de rassembler son courage et reposa la bouteille violemment sur la table.

« Okay, vous voulez savoir ? »

Approbation générale.

« Pas de regrets ? »

Seul le scritch scritch du crayon d'Ino lui répondit. Neji passa sa main derrière son dos en guise de soutien.

« Je suis enceinte, c'est pour ça que je peux plus me retransformer et que j'ai disparu de la circulation. »

Insérez ici bruit d'une bourrasque de vent dans le désert et chant de criquets.

« … C'est une blague. » Déclara Chouji en observant Naruto comme s'il venait de dire que les chips étaient désormais hors la loi.

« Pas vraiment non. »

Hinata activa son Byakugan et d'une voix étrangement assurée et médicale confirma.

« C'est vrai. »

Le bruit de la mâchoire de Kiba s'écrasant sur la table fut presque assourdissant dans le silence qui suivit la déclaration.

« Oh mon dieu. Le dobe s'est reproduit… » Fit Sasuke d'une voix blanche.

Nara massa ses tempes, une goutte de sueur perlant à son front où une veine pulsait allègrement. Mais quelle galèèèèèère…

Chouji de son côté continuait d'observer Naruto avec un air plus qu'effaré. A ce niveau là c'était plus de l'effarement, c'était de l'ahurissement.

Hinata fit un grand sourire et prit les mains de Neji dans les siennes alors que Lee faisait de même avec Naruto.

« Félicitations, c'est magnifique ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi Neji-niisan ! »

« Naruto… C'est. C'est FANTASTIQUE !! » S'écria Lee en serrant la femme dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

Alors qu'Hinata et Lee félicitaient le couple comme s'ils étaient leurs parents et qu'ils venaient d'apprendre qu'il allaient devenir grand parents, Ino, Tenten et Sakura vivaient un moment hautement plus dramatique.

¤Ino¤ ''…………… gnié ?''

¤Tenten¤ ''Me demande si je pourrais devenir la marraine…''

¤Sakura¤ ''Ooooh le petit Naruto a bien grandiiit, c'est trop chooouuuu !''

¤Inner Sakura¤ ''Au moins on sait qui porte la culotte maintenant, niarck niarck.''

Quand, une heure plus tard, le groupe se sépara enfin, Naruto se vit escorté de Neji – fallait s'y attendre – et des autres garçons. La blonde avait poliment décliné l'invitation des filles à aller faire du shopping.

Du shopping, non mais, il n'était pas une fille quand même !

Enfin si, mais là n'est pas la question…

Le trajet fut silencieux. Les seuls bavards du groupe étaient trop occupés par leurs propres pensées pour faire la conversation.

¤Kiba¤ ''…Enceinte…………………… ! …………………''

¤Lee¤ ''Peut-être que je serais le parrain ?''

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Naruto. S'arrêtant tous sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, ils se tournèrent vers Naruto et le saluèrent chacun à leur tour. C'était solennel mais bon, le moment l'était aussi et les types du genre de Lee ou de Sasuke faisaient dans le solennel sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Au revoir Naruto et prend soin de toi. » Accolade de Lee avec force larmes de joie.

« Courage, je sens que ça va être trop galère, mec. Si t'as un problème, tu nous demandes d'accord ? Mais pas pendant ma sieste par contre… » Shika lui serre la pince et sourit en coin.

« J'y connais rien à ces histoires de femme, mais bravo quand même. » Accolade de Chouji. « Si tu veux de quoi manger pour deux, t'auras qu'à venir chez moi… »

Grand sourire de la part de Naruto. C'est vrai qu'il allait devoir manger pour deux, alors en plus de son appétit phénoménal… Les Akimichi ne seraient pas de trop.

« Naruto… J'avoue que je sais pas quoi te dire… » Déclara Kiba en regardant le bout de ses pieds. Puis il releva la tête avec un sourire. « T'as quand même fait fort sur ce coup là. »

Akamaru jappa en approbation avec son maître.

Finalement Sasuke s'approcha avec un air sombre de son ami et lui fit un sourire cynique.

« Si j'avais pu prévoir que la dynastie des Uzumaki allait se perpétuer je me serais pendu depuis longtemps… »

Avec un grand sourire plein de dents Naruto se pencha vers le brun.

« Et vu le bol qui te caractérise, tu seras encore jounin quand mon gosse sera promu genin et tu te le taperas dans ton équipe… »

« Pah ! J'ai survécu à un crétin comme toi, je pense que tu me serviras d'expérience pour survivre au deuxième. » Il se tourna vers le jeune homme au Byakugan et son sourire se fit encore plus sournois. « En plus un mix Uzumaki Hyūga… J'ose même pas imaginer la catastrophe que ça va être… »

« Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ne, Sakura… Tu pourrais me soigner mon épaule ? »

« Kami-sama ! Mais comment t'as réussi à te déboîter TOUTES les articulations du bras et de la main ? »

« Cherche pas, soigne-moi… »


	5. Môman 5

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Umino Iruka… Ca c'est dangereux…

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

« J'en ai marre… »

« Hyūga ? »

Sasuke s'approcha, clairement surpris. Quand il était arrivé dans ce bar, c'était avec la ferme intention de se descendre une bonne bière ; mais là, sous ses yeux, un spectacle inattendu lui avait fait oublier son but premier.

« Tiens ! Uchiwa, quelle surprise… »

Hyūga Neji était affalé sur une table près de l'entrée, trois bouteilles de sake vides sur la table, une presque pleine dans la main et des traces de rond de café sur la nappe devant lui.

Il tentait de se suicider par overdose de caféine et d'alcool ?

« Hyūga, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je cherche la vérité ! Il paraît qu'in vino veritas ! »

Il devait avoir bu plus de trois bouteilles…

« Vérité à propos de quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant en face de l'homme au Byakugan.

« Des _femmes_… » Bredouilla Neji en agitant sa bouteille sous le nez de Sasuke.

Si Sasuke n'était pas déjà assis, il en serait tombé sur le cul. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, il n'abîma pas son noble postérieur sur le sol, il se contenta d'en laisser choir sa mâchoire tout en ouvrant des yeux exorbités sur son interlocuteur.

« Les… femmes ?! »

« Ouais. » Répondit Hyūga d'une voix râpeuse. « J'y comprends rien… Et elle fait rien pour m'aider… »

« A-attends, tu parles bien de celle à laquelle je pense là ? »

Neji prit une longue gorgée de sake et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par une voix rigolarde venant de l'entrée du bar.

« Bonjour ! Eh ben tiens, si c'est pas les compagnons du bâton dans le fion ! »

« Inuzuka, sale chienne ! Redit ça et je t'enfonce… »

Ne voulant pas savoir quel sort réservait l'homme au Byakugan à Kiba, Sasuke plaqua une main sur la bouche de Neji, le fit se rasseoir et fit un signe discret de la main au maître chien pour lui signifier qu'il fallait, d'une : qu'il l'aide et de deux : qu'il y aille avec des pincettes.

« Alors Neji, on reprend là où on en était okay ? »

Le brun aux cheveux longs sembla se désintéresser un instant de la 'sale chienne' et commença à tenter de se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient.

Peut-être qu'une gorgée de sake de plus ne serait pas inutile…

Sasuke soupira tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Inuzuka.

« De quelle femme est-ce que tu parles Neji ? »

« Naruto… »

Akamaru jappa.

Kiba donna un coup de coude à Sasuke en lui demandant à voix basse ce qui se passait. Ce dernier lui résuma la situation et ils tournèrent de concert un regard navré vers le pauvre homme face à eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? »

« 'Change d'avis comme 'ne girouette, » Fit-il en mâchant les mots et en agitant une main en un geste vague. « Parle d'hormones chaipaquoi… dit qu'elle veut que j'la cons'dère mieux… »

« … »

« Putain je veux que Naruto redevienne un meeeec ! »

« Bienvenue dans le monde fantastique des hétéros, Hyūga. » Répliqua Kiba d'un air solennel.

« Elle a même accepté une invitation de Sakura à faire du shopping ! » S'écria Neji en frappant du poing sur la table comme si se rassemblement entre femmes pour faire du lèche-vitrine était une activité sacrilège.

« Tant qu'elle demande pas à ce que tu l'accompagnes… »

''Naruto ?''

Tsunade toqua à la porte à nouveau et jeta un regard anxieux derrière elle. Elle avait peu de temps, vraiment très peu de temps…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage ensommeillé de la jeune femme blonde. Il était tôt et elle s'était couchée tard pour passer un savon à Neji qui s'était soûlé jusqu'à pas d'heure. Non vraiment, le moment n'était pas idéal pour réveiller Naruto.

Mais la Godaime était pressée par l'urgence du moment. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

… Bon, pas tant que ça, mais presque !

« Naruto, vite il fallait que je te prévienne, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… »

Le regard à côté de la plaque de la jeune femme se fit intrigué.

Une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée et la voix de la Godaime se fit plus basse et plus pressante. Tout en jetant des regards frénétiques derrière elle, elle continua.

« …vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu pour le retenir mais il n'a pas voulu entendre raison et… »

« Qui il ? »

« C'est Umi… »

« NARUTO !! »

« …no. »

A l'autre bout du couloir menant à son appartement exigu, Umino Iruka se tenait l'air désespéré. Tsunade grinça des dents. Cet homme était un vrai danger public quand il passait en mode 'mère-poule'. Umino prit son élan, courut jusqu'à son ancien élève et le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto se dit que Lee et Iruka devaient avoir un lien de parenté. Cousins germains peut-être ?

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant plus d'un mois ! Je me demandais ce qui t'étais arrivé ! Et puis Hokage-sama faisait tant de mystère, oh Kami-sama, Naruto ! »

Tout ça d'une traite, sans respirer. Il s'entraînait peut-être à faire de l'apnée ?

Il finit enfin par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait alors que Naruto demeurait stoïque et raide comme une planche entre ses bras.

Une planche relativement bombée au niveau de la poitrine il semblait.

« Naruto… Depuis quand as-tu… »

Il se recula.

Il fixa la blonde du regard avant de réaliser avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes que Naruto était bien 'elle' et pas 'il'.

Puis il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Ahlala, quand est-ce que tu perdras cette habitude d'essayer de me déstabiliser avec ton Oiroke ? Tu sais bien que contre tout ce à quoi je m'attendais j'ai réussi à m'y blinder et que ça n'a plus d'effet ! Toujours est-il que… »

« Je ne peux pas revenir à la normale. »

« …ce sont des manières de gamins, se transformer en femme quand même, tu n'as plus l'âge et………… pardon ? »

Au tour de la blonde de soupirer. Tsunade s'éclipsa discrètement à ce moment là en faisant un geste d'encouragement en direction de l'ex-garçon. Elle savait combien c'était dur d'avoir affaire à un Iruka frénétique. Une vraie calamité.

Elle y avait eu droit ces cinq derniers jours. De quoi la traumatiser définitivement.

« Rentrez professeur, il vaut mieux que vous soyez assis… »

Iruka entra donc, curieux d'apprendre les derniers évènements en date.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine et le chuunin ne manqua pas de remarquer combien le studio était mieux rangé que d'habitude. Il nota également d'un œil entraîné une série de post-it sur le frigo, tous adressés soit de Naruto pour Neji, soit l'inverse. De même un placard entrouvert laissait voir une absence bien étrange de ramen instantanés.

L'affaire semblait bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Naruto, mon dieu mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« Justement. Avant que vous ne demandiez, Iruka-sensei, le ménage a été fait par Shizune il y a une semaine et c'est Neji qui vérifie que je ne mange plus de ramen en faisant les courses régulièrement. »

« Tu me connais trop bien. » Fit Iruka en souriant gentiment.

Naruto rendit le sourire et se leva pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Un petit thé bien fort permettra de requinquer son prof si jamais il subissait une soudaine défaillance mentale comme pas mal de ses amis.

« Et… pourquoi es-tu en Oiroke ? Il y a eu un problème avec le jutsu ? »

« Vaguement… » Naruto sortit le thé et se retourna. Il s'appuya contre la gazinière et prit une inspiration avant de se lancer. « Je sors avec Neji depuis deux ans déjà. »

La mâchoire d'Iruka se décrocha.

« Et cela fait un mois et demi de ça, on a… disons… testé _**ça**_ avec l'Oiroke no jutsu… »

Les yeux d'Umino s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se haussèrent jusqu'à atteindre des hauteurs jamais répertoriées dans le monde ninja.

« Et je ne pourrais pas redevenir comme avant pendant encore… sept mois et demi. »

Le temps que l'information fasse son chemin et que le calcul soit fait, Iruka fit un bond de trois mètres, rata sa chaise de dix bon centimètres et en retomba sur les fesses.

« Toi. Hyūga Neji, sortir ensemble. »

« Ouuuiiii en effet… » Répondit Naruto lentement.

« Et vous. Avez… fait… ça ? Comme, ça, ÇA ? »

« Çaça tout à fait … »

« Fille plus garçon… neuf neuf… Oh Naruto, c'est une **blague**, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Iruka les mains à plat sur la table et l'air à moitié ébahi, à moitié consterné, une autre moitié effrayé et une dernière moitié… bizarre.

Quatre moitiés : un record.

« Hmm non, pas vraiment… De toute façon j'aurais moyennement apprécié la blague. »

Naruto entendit la bouilloire siffler et la retira du feu. Il déposa deux tasses sur la table ainsi que la bouilloire et le paquet de sachets de thé.

« Tu es… tu es… »

« Enceinte oui… »

Silence pesant. Au milieu de la table, oublieuse de toutes ces préoccupations bassement humaines, la bouilloire continuait de fumer joyeusement.

« Naruto c'est… je… »

« … »

« Enfin… mais pourquoi n'avez vous pas pensé à vous protéger !? Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? »

Faut croire que oui…


	6. Môman 6

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Des goodies Icha icha Paradise

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

**Commentaire **: C'est à partir de maintenant que les ennuis commencent... progressivement la fic va devenir un peu plus sérieuse... Faut bien

* * *

Le Conseil du village de Konoha ne se rassemblait qu'en cas d'événements importants. Lors des grandes sécheresses, il avait fallut décider que faire pour irriguer les rizières dont dépendait l'apport de nourriture du village. Les lois avaient toujours été votées par le Conseil. Lorsqu'une guerre était déclarée dans d'autres pays, c'était ici qu'était décidé s'il fallait apporter de l'aide et à quel pays il fallait l'apporter.

Ce même Conseil était composé des plus éminents personnages de Konoha. Les chefs des grandes lignées faisant la fierté de la population, quelques commerçants influents sur toute la région, certains ninja très puissants et très en vue, d'éminents représentants de la loi, du clergé ainsi que l'Hokage.

Une bonne quinzaine de personnes en tout.

La salle de réunion n'avait rien d'accueillant. Le mobilier sobre et angulaire avait la même couleur sombre que l'ambiance de la pièce. Les fenêtres avaient beau dispenser la lumière extérieure, même par jour de grand soleil, cette salle demeurait froide et spartiate. De minuscules urnes placées à chaque place permettaient aux membres du Conseil de voter au moyen de trois billes. Les urnes étaient reliées à une petite boîte à l'extrémité de la table, là où siégeait l'Hokage.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours exceptionnels. Cela faisait deux mois que la Godaime n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, et ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Chaque membre entra, l'air extrêmement sinistre. Le chef des Hyūga se plaça près du bout de table et s'assit. A sa gauche, la place restait vide comme toujours depuis l'assassinat du chef du clan Uchiwa. Un jour ce siège serait occupé par Uchiwa Sasuke, peut-être… mais rien n'était moins sûr.

L'Hokage frappa sur la table d'un léger coup de marteau de cérémonie.

« A l'ordre du jour : les rumeurs de la supposée grossesse d'Uzumaki Naruto, vingt ans, jounin, réceptacle de Kyuubi ainsi que la décision du Conseil à propos de l'enfant. »

Et la séance commença dans un concert bruyant de remarques acides lancées d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

Des rires attirèrent l'attention de Kiba et d'Akamaru. Shino, qui les suivait comme à son habitude, fut tout aussi intrigué. C'était un rire puissant de garçon qui provenait du pont traversant la rivière principale de Konoha. En s'approchant ils remarquèrent que quatre personnes se trouvaient là. L'ancienne équipe sept et leur sensei il semblait.

Kakashi avait l'air immensément content de lui-même, comme le montrait son seul œil visible en arc de cercle. Sakura avait une main portée à ses lèvres et rougissait légèrement en cachant quelques gloussements.

Naruto observait un monticule dans ses bras d'un air dévasté.

… Et Sasuke était affalé contre la rambarde, suffoquant de rire.

« Merde, où est l'appareil photo quand on en a besoin ? » Fit Kiba en frappant du poing dans ls main.

Akamaru approuva d'un jappement. Shino se pencha par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et repoussa une de ses couettes blondes pour observer le tas qu'elle portait.

« Naruto ? Je croyais que cette série ne t'intéressait pas ? »

Dans un grand fracas, les livres s'écrasèrent au sol mais Naruto demeura figée sur place, le regard fixé à l'endroit où avaient été les bouquins quelques millièmes de secondes auparavant.

« Tu aimes mon cadeau ? »

« Gnnn... »

La blonde grinça des dents.

Kiba se tourna vers Shino, jeta un coup d'œil éberlué à l'habituellement tacite Sasuke, puis regarda Sakura.

« Ne, Haruno… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Kakashi-sensei, il a offert un cadeau pour le futur enfant… »

Le rire de Sasuke s'étouffa à ce moment là. Le jeune homme brun se retourna tout en prenant appui sur la rambarde du pont et en se tenant les côtes. On voyait qu'il tentait vaillamment de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration erratique.

« Je veux voir… le résultat… sur ce gosse… avec ses parents cinglés… et l'intégrale de Icha icha paradise comme livre de chevet ! BWAHAHAHAHAH !! Le pauvre !! »

Le débat n'était plus seulement animé, il virait à la foire d'empoigne. L'Hokage s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre et observait le paysage en attendant que les choses se calment.

« J'avais déjà dit que laisser ce garçon en vie était un danger pour nous tous !! Il ne faut pas se contenter de tuer sa progéniture, il faut tuer aussi Uzumaki ! C'est une menace !! » S'exclama Yūshō-dono, une des seules femmes ayant part au Conseil.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est un garçon turbulent comme bien d'autres. Rien n'indique qu'il est le Kyuubi ! » Rétorqua Okiyawa.

C'était un homme avait un rang élevé dans l'administration, et bien qu'il n'ait pas combattu le Kyuubi comme les ninja, il avait eu affaire au décompte des morts. Il avait été choqué par tant de pertes humaines mais restait convaincu que le démon était bel et bien scellé. Yūshō avait combattu elle, et pour cette femme ça lui avait suffit pour nourrir une haine sans limite au Kyuubi et à son réceptacle.

« Ce démon est bien plus vicieux que vous ne le croyez, il nous trompe tous les jours sous couvert de son réceptacle ! »

« Vous mettriez en doute les capacités du Yondaime à accomplir un sceau ?! » Répliqua Okiyawa sur un ton acide.

« Je ne mets en doute personne, et vous devriez surveiller vos dires, Okiyawa ! Moi au moins, je n'étais pas terrée comme un lâche derrière mon bureau de l'administration ! »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! C'est vous qui êtes d'une infinie étroitesse d'esprit et qui ne comprenez rien à rien ! »

Le reste de la conversation se noya dans un flot d'injures échangées entre les deux partis jusqu'à ce que deux membres ne viennent les enjoindre à se calmer.

L'Hokage soupira profondément et retourna à sa contemplation.

Naruto s'arrêta en plein dans son mouvement pour frapper Kakashi-sensei.

Ah bon ? La collection des Icha Icha paradise n'était qu'une blague ?

Bon, au moins ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas tenté de pervertir son enfant avant même sa naissance. C'était bon signe. Il était envisageable de ne pas assassiner Kakashi là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour avoir osé offrir ça comme futur cadeau de baptême.

« Et c'est quoooooiiii ? » Fit Naruto maintenant très impatient de savoir ce que son prof allait lui sortir.

« Héhééé » Ricana Kakashi. « Voiciiiii » Le professeur sortit une main de derrière son dos avec un grand sourire. Et cette main tenait… « La Icha Icha grenouillère ! Avec les meilleurs moments du manga en imprimés couleur sur… »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il fit un long vol plané et retomba dans la rivière. Sasuke explosa de rire à nouveau en même temps que Kiba.

« Je proteste ! On ne peut pas savoir si cet enfant est contaminé par le démon ou non ! S'exclama Hishin-san, un commerçant connu pour son attitude paternaliste pour ses employés.

« Peu importe ! Uzumaki n'a jamais été qu'un fauteur de trouble, et ceci ne serait que la juste rétribution de ses petits méfaits. » Argua un homme svelte aux yeux délavés. « De plus, on ne peut prendre aucune décision basée sur des probabilités. Je préconise une solution de sécurité : l'enfant doit mourir, cela évitera de se retrouver avec une réincarnation ou une possession sur les bras. »

L'Hokage soupira une fois encore. Ce débat stérile ne s'achèvera donc jamais ?

Un vieil homme sec à la peau tannée et ridée joignit ses doigts et déclara d'une voix rendue acide par l'âge :

« Et si nous demandions son avis à chacune des personnes présentes au lieu de nous perdre en débats creux et inutiles ? »

Le silence se fit. Otobushi-dono était un homme respecté. Il descendait d'une longue lignée de moines et de sages. Déjà ses fils avaient accédé au statut respecté d'exorciste et de moine shinto du grand temple de Konoha.

Tsunade se massa les tempes. Enfin le dialogue de sourds cessait. Elle se leva.

« Bien. Puisque cette séance peut enfin commencer, j'exposerai les éléments en ma possession puis nous ferons un tour de table… Donc, tout d'abord, tous les examens ne sont pas achevés, mais je peux déjà affirmer qu'un taux étonnamment élevé de liaisons de chakra se sont établies entre la 'mère' et son enfant. Aucun doute que le gosse sera un ninja puissant. Je peux cependant ajouter que rien ne me porte à croire qu'autre chose que du chakra et des liquides vitaux ne soient échangés entre la 'mère' et le fœtus.

« Le fait est que cette grossesse est assez particulière car à la base, Naruto est un homme. Cette grossesse a pu se faire car l'Oiroke transforme non seulement l'apparence mais aussi les circuits de chakra, ne laissant du genre sexuel d'origine que quelques caractéristiques hormonales.

« Il existe en effet un circuit de chakra 'type masculin' et un autre 'type féminin'. En faisant passer le flux du type masculin au type féminin, l'Oiroke permet une transformation en femme à peu près complète. Mais seul le système hormonal est mal altéré. En plus d'avoir des hormones féminines, l'organisme de Naruto continue à sécréter certaines hormones masculines…

« Pour moi, le problème ne réside pas dans l'enfant qui ne sera assurément pas 'contaminé' par le Kyuubi, mais plutôt dans la grossesse et même l'accouchement. L'instabilité émotionnelle et tout ça… je pense que cela sera très dur pour Naruto. »

Hyūga Hiashi se leva et regarda la Hokage dans les yeux pour avoir son autorisation de parler. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Godaime-sama. Cependant une question n'a pas été abordée pour l'instant. Les rumeurs sont très imprécises à ce sujet aussi je vous demande : qui est le père de cet enfant ? »

« … Hyūga Neji. »

Les yeux de Hiashi s'agrandirent de surprise et un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Mais pleure pas Naruto… »

Les sanglots de la femme se firent encore plus forts. Elle pleurait, et pleurer la faisait rager d'être aussi faible, ce qui la faisait encore plus pleurer. Sakura tapota le dos de son ami, ou amie c'est comme vous le sentez, tout en faisant un geste à Sasuke.

D'un regard elle lui intima de s'excuser et le brun s'approcha, les mains dans les poches et l'air bien moins indécis qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Euuuh… Naruto. Chui… désolé de mettre foutu de ta gueule et… aussi… enfin bref, chui désolé… »

Un visage baigné de larmes se releva de l'épaule de Sakura et après un instant de flottement, Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke pour y pleurer à loisir.

Face à l'air hagard de son ancien coéquipier, Sakura fit un sourire malicieux et articula silencieusement : ''Chacun son tour''

A côté d'eux Kiba ricanait en regardant un Kakashi ruisselant éponger autant d'eau qui lui était possible de son visage sans enlever son masque.

Le bruit des billes roulant dans les urnes puis dans les minuscules tubes du système de vote résonna quelques instants puis se tut. L'une après l'autre, les petites pierres noires, blanches et rouges avaient roulé jusque dans la boîte à la place de Tsunade. L'Hokage récupéra finalement chacune des billes déposées dans le secret par chaque membre, noir pour l'avortement de l'enfant, blanc pour la surveillance accrue de la grossesse et une bille rouge lorsque l'on ne se prononçait pas.

L'inconvénient de présider au Conseil était, qu'en tant que personne impartiale, elle ne pouvait donner son avis ; seulement diriger le débat et donner son accord à la majorité.

L'avantage était qu'elle savait grâce au système de vote, qui avait voté quoi alors que les autres ne le savaient pas. Il suffisait de regarder qui votait et voir la couleur de la petite pierre.

« Six blancs, six noirs, quatre rouges. Dans ce cas, aucune décision n'est prise. La séance est remise à dans trois semaines. »

D'un coup final de son marteau de cérémonie, elle acheva le Conseil de ce jour.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à persuader les votants 'rouge' de voter 'blanc'. Bonjour l'impartialité…

Sur le pas de la porte, Sasuke et Neji discutaient. Plus loin dans l'appartement, on entendait vaguement Naruto en train de chantonner tout en remuant des objets métalliques. Neji se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Naruto tenter de faire le repas.

« Je sais pas comment tu supportes ça, Hyūga… »

« Supporte quoi ? » Fit-il d'un air détaché. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Uchiwa mais actuellement il regardait bel et bien derrière son épaule, en direction de sa petite amie. Il valait mieux garder un œil sur elle.

« Ses sautes d'humeur… »

« On s'y fait. Je pense que je peux me vanter de m'y être blindé depuis un mois et demi… »

« J'ai toujours du mal à le voir fondre en larmes en fait. »

« Suffit de garder un paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main. »

Soudainement, dans un nuage de fumée, Tsunade apparut, flanquée d'Izumo et Kotetsu. Elle arborait un air presque trop sérieux.

« Neji, c'est urgent. Le Conseil s'est réunit à cause des rumeurs sur la grossesse de Naruto. Ils savent tout. »

« Quoi ?! » S'écrièrent Sasuke et Neji.

« Laissez-moi parler. » Continua-t-elle avec un geste d'impatience. « Les votes ont été mitigés. Il y a quatre indécis dans le lot, je sais que l'un d'eux est Hyūga Hiashi. Les autres je peux m'en occuper mais tu devras te charger de lui. »

« Mais… Mais comment ? » Demanda Neji, prit de cours.

« … Je pense… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, en direction des bruits bizarres de la cuisine et de la voix criarde qui osait chanter. « … Je pense que c'est le moment de demander Naruto en mariage. »

CLANK.

La casserole que tenait Naruto s'écrasa au sol lorsqu'il entendit ça. Il avait fait semblant de ne rien entendre jusque là, mais la surprise était de taille.

« Je ne vois que ce moyen pour obliger Hiashi à voter en votre faveur. » Déclara Tsunade avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.


	7. Môman 7

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Des biscuits et… pas grand chose

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

**Commentaire **: Chapitre plus court que d'habitude, ce n'est qu'une transition après tout…

* * *

« C'est pas des joyeux dans ce clan. » Grommela Naruto lorsque lui et Neji passèrent un énième homme à l'air sévère.

« Je te rappelle que l'on est censé faire bonne impression. » Murmura Neji à la jeune femme.

« Ouais ouais… »

Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous dans la résidence principale de la Sōke. Naruto se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son petit copain et lui serra le bras plus fortement en passant une main sur son ventre, une sale habitude qui lui était venue récemment.

En plus, il avait faim.

La servante qui les guidait faisait partie de la branche la plus basse de la Bunke et était passée en mode rampant dès qu'elle était rentrée dans le bâtiment. A chaque membre non scellé qui passait, elle courbait l'échine. C'est dire… A cet endroit elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol presque tout le temps.

« Nous y sommes Neji-dono, Uzumaki-san. »

La femme s'agenouilla face à la porte coulissante, l'ouvrit puis se releva. Elle se retourna et chuchota à Naruto et Neji de l'attendre ici-même quelques instants. Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau et referma la porte.

De derrière le battant de papier de riz, ils entendirent la femme annoncer la venue de visiteurs au chef de clan.

« Dis, pourquoi elle se baisse comme ça ? »

« Les usages, Naruto. Elle a suivit une éducation de geisha jusqu'à vingt-deux ans. La politesse veut qu'elle se comporte ainsi… »

« Comme une carpette ? »

« … Inculte. »

Elle revint à cet instant et les fit entrer avant de refermer la porte de cette même manière étrange.

« Bonjour Neji. Uzumaki-san. »

« Bonjour Hyūga-sama, je m'en remets à vous. » Oui j'ai osé traduire 'yoroshiku'…

« Enchanté Hyūga-dono. »

Naruto esquissa une courbette rapide et s'assit à côté de Neji, face au maître de maison. C'était vraiment affreux cet endroit. Toutes ces formules de politesse, alors que Neji était le neveu de Hiashi en plus ! Et du sama par ci, et du dono par là… Et tous ces gens qui s'adressaient à lui avec des Uzumaki-san… après tout, pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas comme si son identité sexuelle n'était pas changeable Je rappelle que le san s'applique autant aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Ça avait du bon, avant c'était Uzumaki tout court, voire Uzumaki-kun quand on voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui.

Autre chose de chiant à mort dans ce clan, il fallut attendre que le grand chef termine son thé tranquillement.

Neji posa sa main sur le genou de Naruto et lui envoya un coup d'œil significatif pour lui dire de se calmer.

Mais avoir l'air posé n'avait rien de simple pour la femme, depuis tout petit Naruto versait dans l'hyperactivité chronique et ce n'était pas son… état, qui allait y changer grand chose.

Ca le rendait même encore plus nerveux.

Mais il connaissait la technique, pour se détendre il fallait fixer sa pensée sur quelque chose, ne plus prêter attention à l'environnement. Juste fixer un truc… L'assiette où étaient disposés des biscuits avec un glaçage au chocolat blanc par exemple…

« Naruto, » Siffla Neji entre ses dents. « Cesse de lorgner les biscuits comme un affamé. »

« Gnnn, mais ils ont l'air si bons… »

La blonde tourna un regard larmoyant vers son petit ami et celui-ci allait rétorquer lorsque Hiashi finit enfin sa tasse de thé.

C'était vraiment pas trop tôt.

« A quel sujet voulais-tu me voir Neji ? »

« Les circonstances sont particulières mais considérez qu'ici, c'est Naruto qui désirerait vous voir… » Fit Neji d'un ton circonspect.

Y aller en douceur, avec le dos de la cuillère. Tout est dans le…

« Hyūga-dono, je suis venu pour vous demander la main de votre neveu. » Déclara Naruto tout en subtilisant un premier biscuit de l'assiette.

« Pardon ? »

… Tact.

Okay, tant pis pour les ronds de jambes et le tour autour du pot rituel.

« S'il vous plait, Hyūga-sama, nous désirerions votre bénédiction pour notre mariage, je vous en prie. »

Alors que la main de Naruto se dirigeait à nouveau vers les biscuits, Neji l'attrapa et la posa avec force sur le tatami qui couvrait le sol.

« C'est une affaire sérieuse que celle-ci… » Commenta Hiashi avec platitude. « Êtes-vous sûrs de votre décision ? »

La blonde et le brun hochèrent la tête en silence.

« Mesurez-vous les conséquences de cet acte ? »

« En partie. » Répondit Neji.

Naruto se demanda simplement si, quand ils seraient mariés, il pourrait avoir autant de biscuits au chocolat blanc qu'il le voudrait.

« Et quelles sont-elles ? » Demanda le chef des Hyūga.

L'interrogatoire débutait. Une réponse de travers et Hiashi pourrait décider que le mariage ne serait pas une bonne chose. Et alors… Adieu cérémonie, adieu lune de miel et pire… adieu bébé.

Naruto cessa de penser aux petits gâteaux. Il avait une capacité d'attention très sélective mais il savait lorsque la gravité de la situation nécessitait qu'il prête l'oreille.

Neji se redressa un petit peu et répondit.

« La bénédiction du mariage garantira la sécurité de Naruto au moins lorsqu'il sera sous forme féminine. L'enfant étant né d'un père appartenant à la Bunke et d'une mère ne portant pas le sang des Hyūga, le sceau de l'oiseau en cage devra lui être apposé. La relation que j'entretiens avec Naruto, et cela quelque soit la forme qu'il adopte, sera reconnue officiellement. Il n'y a pas de divorce possible, pas de rupture de contrat. »

Neji marqua une pose et desserra les poings. Le passage sur le sceau avait été bref mais difficile.

« Je sais que nous risquons d'en subir les conséquences au niveau de notre situation sociale. Naruto est encore très peu apprécié des anciens et ce mariage pourrait créer des conflits au niveau du Conseil. Mais je suis confiant car cela permettra au moins poser comme un constat le fait que je veux bel et bien passer ma vie aux côtés de Naruto. »

La jeune femme fit un sourire indulgent. Neji avait mangé trop de sucre, il virait guimauve…

Hiashi se servit de thé. Il avait le visage austère de ses grands jours, indéchiffrable. Lentement il prit une gorgée de son breuvage et la blonde se reprit à lorgner les gâteaux chocoblanc. Le chef reposa sa tasse de porcelaine sur sa soucoupe et fixa les deux adultes de son regard blanc.

'Comme le chocolat' pensa Naruto. 'Nooon ! Arrête de penser à ça !'

« Et au sujet de l'enfant ? »

Naruto releva la tête brusquement et répondit par automatisme.

« Je le garde. Et ce mariage, je le veux aussi parce qu'il permettra au gosse de naître dans le mariage et d'avoir un statut indiscutable. Un enfant a besoin d'un père et d'une mère. Et puisqu'on ne peut que lui fournir deux père, et bien au moins il aura une maman sur le papier… De plus, en tant qu'enfant Hyūga, on ne pourra pas l'attaquer aussi facilement que s'il s'appelait Uzumaki. Si je lui donnais mon nom, il souffrirait sûrement d'être mis à part comme je le suis, alors que s'il s'appelle Hyūga… Il y a un certain prestige à se nommer Hyūga… »

« Est-ce un mariage uniquement pour assurer un statut à l'enfant ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Vous avez entendu Neji, non ? C'est aussi pour nous qu'on se marie ! Vous croyiez quoi ? On assure notre avenir et le bébé fait partie de notre couple ! »

Celui-ci tenta de ne pas trop réfléchir à comment Hiashi jugeait le comportement de Naruto. C'était un chef de clan quand même. 'On ne s'emporte pas devant un chef de clan ! Pitié faites que ça ne dégénère pas, qu'il ne prenne pas la mouche. L'un ou l'autre.' Pria Neji.

« Certes… Il me faudra un temps certain pour considérer cette demande. Mais votre requête mérite toute mon attention. »

« Merci de votre bienveillance, Hiashi-sama. » Neji se prosterna et tira Naruto par le bras pour l'enjoindre à faire de même.

« Merci. Beaucoup. » Articula Naruto difficilement.

Le front contre le sol n'était pas la position idéale pour remercier quelqu'un.

Neji se releva.

« Euh, dites, Hiashi-dono… Je peux prendre le reste de biscuits ? »


	8. Môman 8

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** :

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

Neji n'aimait pas la maison de la Bunke. Autant par les souvenirs qu'elle renfermait et qui étaient loin d'être agréables, autant par son décor qui était pour le moins spartiate si ce n'est triste et moche, cette demeure principale n'avait rien d'accueillant pour lui. Très vite il s'était plus ou moins installé chez Naruto. Les affaires ''oubliées'' comme de par hasard chez son amant s'étaient accumulées au cours du temps. C'était presque son appartement au même titre que son petit ami, sachant qu'il avait insisté il y a six mois pour participer au paiement du loyer.

Aussi, Naruto remarqua facilement que quelque chose dérangeait Neji lorsque celui-ci dormit deux nuits de suite dans la chambre triste et moche de la demeure triste et moche de la Bunke.

Le pas décidé, limite lourd, les poings serrés et sa gueule des mauvais jours en place, Naruto traversa la moitié du village de la feuille pour aller rendre une visite de courtoisie à son chéri qui allait en entendre de belles.

Les gens s'écartaient rapidement du chemin de la blonde, les malheureux ne le faisant pas se retrouvaient le plus souvent encastrés dans un mur quand ils ne faisaient pas l'expérience de la haute voltige sans filet de sécurité.

Les deux gardes à l'entrée de la résidence de la Bunke grognèrent lorsqu'ils virent approcher la femme. Celle-ci grogna plus fort en retour.

Ils s'écartèrent en réprimant un « Kaï Kaï » instinctif.

Elle était vraiment pas jouasse aujourd'hui…

Naruto longea l'allée de graviers menant à la grande maison traditionnelle puis tambourina à la porte de bois de merisier en hurlant : « Nejiiiiiii ! Sors de là espèce d'ingrat ! Père indigne !! »

Ce fut finalement une vieille femme aux joues creuses et croulant plus encore sous le poids de ses rides que sous le poids de son âge qui vint lui ouvrir. On voyait distinctement le sceau vert passé sur son front dont la couleur s'accordait mal avec le teint bronzé qu'elle arborait.

« Cétakelsujé ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien et pas déphasée pour un sou. Comme si c'était son lot quotidien d'ouvrir la porte à des furies blondes, enceintes et frustrées.

« Est-ce que Hyūga Neji est là ? »

« Uuui. » Répondit la vieille. Ses joues se creusèrent encore plus et ses rides se plissèrent inhumainement, donnant l'impression à Naruto qu'elle était en train de se dégonfler.

« Pourriez-vous lui dire de ramener ses miches par ici et plus vite que ça de façon à ce que je l'engueule copieusement et dans les règles de l'art ? »

« Uuui. » Répéta la ride sur pattes.

Elle s'éloigna dans un froissement de kimono. À sa place, une très jeune fille vint se poster à l'entrée. Elle devait avoir cinq ans, pas plus, et n'était pas encore scellée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bomba le torse en relevant le menton.

« T'es blonde ! » S'exclama la petite fille.

''Ils sont tous timbrés par ici'' Pensa Naruto en fixant la gamine qui la toisait en retour.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui… »

« T'es malade ? »

Naruto se gratta la tête, pensive. Malade ? Pas qu'elle le sache. Enfin malade d'amour oui, pourquoi pas, mais le romantisme c'était pas son truc. Malade… Ses copains disaient qu'il était malade mais uniquement quand il faisait une connerie comme suspendre Shikamaru par les pieds au-dessus de la cascade ou bien marcher sur un fil tendu au dessus du gouffre adjacent à la rivière…

« Euuuh pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Bah ma sœur avait les cheveux blonds mais on m'avait dit que c'était une maladie elle avait aussi les yeux bleus parfois violet et pis elle pouvait pas aller au soleil et pis elle comprendait rien à rien et pis elle avait des g'noux déformés… »

Ah okay, une albinos…

Super, maintenant il passait pour un albinos aux yeux d'une morveuse.

« Non, moi je suis blonde naturellement. C'est pas une maladie… »

Il ne voulait pas savoir combien de fois la fille était sortie hors du domaine Hyūga. Pour qu'elle ne réalise même pas qu'avoir les cheveux d'une autre couleur que noir ne signifiait pas forcément être malade…

« Bah tant mieux, ma sœur en plus ses cheveux zétaient pas blonds aussi jaune que toi, zétaient blonds comme du blanc mais blonds quand même, les tiens ils sont moins beaux et… »

Ils devaient sûrement entraîner les gamins en bas âge pour les spécialiser dans le domaine ''petites pestes''.

Le monologue de la petite fut coupé court par Neji qui était enfin arrivé. Le jeune homme intima à la petite de rentrer dans la maison, et lui-même sortit sur le pas de la porte pour rejoindre Naruto alors que la vieille refermait la porte de la résidence.

Un silence froid s'installa entre eux.

« Alors ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Rien à me dire ? Tu fous le camp, je te vois pas pendant deux jours et tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Neji soupira. Un gros soupir du genre de ceux qui font s'écrouler le monument aux Hokage.

« Je… J'essayais de voir si… si on pouvait éviter… Non, laisse t- »

« QUOI ?! » S'exclama Naruto en levant les bras de frustration et de colère. « Parle, bordel !! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !! À te voir comme ça, on dirait que le monde entier va s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre !! Dis-moi, putain ! On a décidé de se marier y a une semaine alors t'as intérêt à pas foutre par terre toutes tes chances d'être un jour mon mari ! »

Il avait besoin de gueuler un bon coup.

Bon c'est vrai, le choix de la victime n'était peut-être pas judicieux…

Mais bon, c'était de sa faute aussi !

Neji évita le regard furieux de la blonde et s'assit sur un rocher soigneusement disposé sur le bord du chemin de graviers. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de plus de trois pas du seuil de la maison.

« J'aurais voulu que notre enfant soit libre… »

Naruto s'accroupit face à son amant et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Libre ? »

« J'aurais voulu qu'il puisse vivre sans jamais devoir se dévouer pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre que… j'aurais voulu qu'il ait le choix… »

Neji posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Naruto leva la main et voulut la poser sur sa joue mais le brun la chassa rageusement.

« Ah il est beau le Neji qui ne peut rien faire contre son avenir ! Il est beau ce con qui essaie de se battre pour que son enfant n'ait pas à se demander ''est-ce que demain je pourrais encore vivre un jour sans avoir à sacrifier ma vie pour un des membres de cette stupide branche principale ?'' ! »

Le brun prit sa tête entre ses mains, crispa les doigts sur les bandages entourant son crâne et couvrant le sceau qu'il maudissait chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

« Oh oui, je veux qu'il vive sans avoir à se soucier de tout ça, je veux qu'il vive en dehors de toute cage… De toute règle… de tout clan… »

Sa voix se réduisit à un murmure et Naruto avança sa main à nouveau et la passa sur les longs cheveux bruns. Il avait encore une fois mis les pieds dans le plat. Il était arrivé avec ses gros sabots, hurlant qu'il était pas content, frustré, en colère alors que de son côté, Neji était tout simplement… aux prises avec ses sentiments, avec sa haine pour les lois de son propre clan.

S'approchant, Naruto releva le visage du brun et fixa les yeux blêmes avec résolution.

« Je… Je te jure, je te promets qu'on ne fera pas subir ça à notre enfant. Moi vivant, jamais je ne permettrais qu'on scelle notre gamin. »

« Ce sont les lois du clan… C'est perdu d'avance, le destin est comme ça… »

Naruto rapprocha son visage et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je m'en fous. Je te le promets Neji. Il sera libre, tu comprends, libre. »

« Libre… »

« Oui… »

Neji se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto, respirant son parfum, goûtant au contact rêche du blouson qu'avait enfilé la blonde.

« J'ai cherché dans les bouquins de généalogie du clan, même si la mère est de l'extérieur, il faut le sceller… »

« Alors ce sera une première… »

« On sera de bons parents tu crois ? »

« Oui… »

« … Je ferai un bon père ? »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Le brun cacha son visage entièrement dans le cou de Naruto qui le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Un instant, Neji se cru presque invincible, comme contaminé par la résolution de Naruto de ne pas céder face aux règles qui lui bouffaient sa vie, invincible et prêt à faire face à n'importe quoi.

Et juste l'espace d'un instant, Naruto cru voir le monde à ses pieds, sans égal car il était le seul à pouvoir approcher Neji, le seul à être là et à pouvoir l'aider. Il était le seul.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi embrassés, goûtant au sentiment grisant d'être présent l'un pour l'autre.

« Hyūga-dono, quelle surprise de vous voir dans mon bureau… »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Tsunade-sama. »

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Hyūga-san. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, les Hyūga étaient un clan très autonome, il était rare d'en voir un représentant quérir audience auprès du Hokage, encore plus rare était l'apparition inopinée du chef lui-même.

Les relations de ce clan avec l'extérieur avaient toujours été très froides, un vague complexe de supériorité assorti de règles strictes régissant l'intérieur même de la communauté rendaient toute entente instable, tout pacte amical caduc.

Et il était évident à ses yeux qu'actuellement, Hyūga Hiashi n'était pas là pour discuter communauté ni papoter à propos des produits les mieux adaptés aux cheveux longs…

Et Hiashi lui, savait que Tsunade savait pourquoi il était là.

Le silence s'étira, laissant la tension monter graduellement. Chacun d'entre eux était pertinemment conscient de ce que l'autre tentait de savoir. Hiashi se décida à commencer la conversation. La Godaime était une tête de mule et il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Vous savez bien pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Neji ? » Proposa Tsunade d'un air insouciant.

« Et Uzumaki. »

L'Hokage se leva et alla se poster face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la falaise où étaient sculptés chaque visage des précédents Hokage, elle comprise.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu rencontrer Godaime Tsunade aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Hiashi ? »

« L'avis d'un médecin me semble en effet plus éclairé dans ce cas… »

« Bien que la naissance d'un enfant de ces deux shinobis en particulier puisse avoir une certaine répercussion… disons… autre que médicale. »

Hiashi étrécit les yeux. Les répercussions, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de l'opinion publique, mais aussi dans le Conseil et même peut-être dans les relations avec le pays de l'Herbe qui les avait aidé lors de l'attaque du Kyuubi, oui les répercussions seraient énormes.

Mais pour le moment, il avait essentiellement besoin de l'avis d'un spécialiste et non pas d'un politologue.

Tsunade se retourna et continua.

« Tu comprends bien que je suis liée par le secret médical. Tu peux poser tes questions mais garde les générales, ou bien je ne répondrais pas. »

Hiashi hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'une femme enceinte transmet une partie de son chakra à son enfant ? »

« Oui. »

« Et si… La femme possède des réserves de chakra immenses, l'enfant possèdera-t-il des réserves elles aussi conséquentes ? »

Tsunade soupira et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Elle fixa le plafond tout en cherchant un moyen de fournir une réponse pas trop vague mais pas trop précise non plus.

« La quantité de chakra possédée par un enfant à la naissance n'est pas déterminée que par les réserves de la mère. Si elle n'a établi que peu de liens avec le fœtus, celui-ci ne recevra pas beaucoup de chakra et cela quelque soit la quantité qu'elle possède elle-même. » Voilà, général mais répondant à la question implicite… génial. « De plus, on est jamais sûr des assertions concernant le chakra car il est assez difficile de doser son débit dans un fœtus. Le chakra est une énergie pas un fluide… »

« Empiriquement ? » Demanda Hiashi en haussant un sourcil.

« Empiriquement tu as raison. Sans doser ni rien, on remarque que les femmes ayant le plus de réserves avaient des enfants avec beaucoup de réserve. »

« Bien. »

Hiashi ferma les yeux un instant. Il savait que le gène du Byakugan était dominant. L'enfant garderait donc ses capacités, mais sachant que sa mère ne faisait pas partie du clan, le gène se trouverait quand même affaibli. Mais les techniques des Hyūga ainsi que l'exploitation du Byakugan passaient essentiellement par le chakra. Il fallait en avoir beaucoup.

Cet enfant était une aubaine.

Il fallait en discuter avec les Anciens du clan. Une telle puissance n'aurait pas sa place dans la Bunke.

« Généralement, y a-t-il des complications lorsque la mère a des réserves immenses ? »

« Pas trop. Les complications viennent le plus souvent lorsque le débit de chakra de l'un à l'autre est trop grand. La mère s'épuise et peut mourir en couches… ou même avant. Si les liens sont forts et nombreux entre mère et fœtus, il y a le risque d'épuiser la mère mais aussi d'autres conséquences très fâcheuses. Liens conservés au-delà de la naissance, l'effet ''marionnettiste'' où la mère est vidée de tout sauf de la volonté de s'occuper de son enfant… Folie, catatonie, perte de certains sens… »

Alors…

Si l'on comptait le fait que le Byakugan occasionnait des complications plus souvent qu'autre chose…

Mais avec les réserves d'Uzumaki… Peut-être ?

« Et si la mère possède de très grosses réserves ? »

« Ca lui évite seulement de s'épuiser… »

« Et si elle est sous l'influence d'un jutsu ? »

La Godaime baissa la tête et fixa Hiashi intensément.

« Je ne saurais pas te le dire. »


	9. Môman 9

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-Un parfait inconnu qui fait la tronche

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Vendredi 13 héhé…

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

Dès l'aube, le temps était déjà lourd. Le soleil avait disparu derrière une épaisse couche de nuages gris et la matinée tarda à arriver. Le ciel était moche, peu engageant. Lorsque Naruto ouvrit l'œil ce vendredi, il sut immédiatement que cette journée serait une sale journée.

Et cela, pas seulement à cause du courant d'air frisquet qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte. Pas seulement à cause du fait qu'il s'était emmêlé les pieds dans les draps.

C'était sûrement dû à la date.

La blonde se retourna et se bouina dans les bras de Neji.

« Envie de grasse matinée ? »

« Hmmmgn. »

Prenant cela pour une affirmative ensommeillée, le brun serra Naruto un peu plus fort contre lui, ramenant sa tête au creux de son cou. La jeune femme, ou jeune homme, entreprit une prise koala sur son amant tout en tentant de remonter les couvertures sur leurs corps grâce à son pied non emmêlé dans le drap.

Plusieurs essais infructueux eurent raison du peu de patience qui la caractérisait et elle leva la tête du cou de Neji en grognant. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient complètement en désordre et lui obscurcissaient la vue.

« Un problème, bébé ? »

« Conneries d'couvertures. Et j't'ai d'jà dit d'pas m'appeler com'ça. »

Neji rit puis l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Beauté ? Kitsu ? Chaton ? »

« Hého ! Pas chaton ! Profite pas du fait que j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous pour me donner un surnom con. »

« Choisis alors mon chéri. »

Naruto laissa retomber sa tête dans le cou de Neji. Tout à ses réflexions intenses, il s'amusa à lui souffler dans l'oreille. C'est pas de sa faute s'il le fait exprès.

En représailles Neji lui mordit l'épaule.

Cri de vierge effarouchée.

« Ah, salaud, tu veux ma peau. »

« Ouais. Et le corps qui va avec. »

« Tch. Va pour Kitsu… »

Neji fit un grand sourire réjouit et appuya son front contre celui de Naruto.

« Mon petit Kitsune… »

« Pourquoi petit ? » Demanda Naruto avec une moue boudeuse accentuée par les mèches emmêlées balayant son visage.

« C'est ma fibre macho qui prend le dessus. »

La blonde 'groumph'a et laissa retomber sa tête dans le cou de Neji pour lui souffler à nouveau dans l'oreille.

« Et moi ? »

« Et toi quoi ? » Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Elle cessa de souffler dans l'oreille de Neji. Si elle devait y laisser sa peau, le jeu n'en valait peut-être pas la chandelle.

« J'ai pas le droit à un surnom stupide ? »

Naruto réfléchissait si fort qu'on pouvait entendre les circuits crépiter dans son crâne. Son visage redevint maussade, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à un problème d'une difficulté bien au-delà de ses capacités. Puis une lueur vint éclairer ses traits et il annonça son petit nom à Neji avec un sourire satisfait.

« Netsu. »

Neji haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par le nom.

« Netsu ? »

« De ''Jōnetsu''. Je préfère le deuxième kanji du mot. » Ronronna Naruto d'un air suggestif. _(Jōnetsu veut dire passion, netsu veut dire chaleur mais aussi fièvre et sert dans beaucoup de mots synonymes de passion amoureuse.)_

Prenant un faux temps de réflexion, Neji fit une mine pensive tout en passant une main le long du dos de Naruto, arrivé aux omoplates il esquissa un demi-sourire intéressé et commança à la caresser entre les omoplates. Conséquence : Naruto se mit à ronronner illico.

« Ça me plaît. » Déclara Neji.

La blonde sourit puis ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le baiser chaste se fit très vite enfiévré et Naruto se dit que finalement ce jour ne serait pas aussi nul que ce qu'elle avait redouté au premier abord.

Jusqu'au moment où de grands coups frappés à la porte retentirent.

Soupirs frustrés. Grognements. Imprécations et jurons divers et bigarrés.

« Ouais ça va, on arrive ! »

« Naruto, enfile un T-shirt av- »

Trop tard.

« C'est pour quoi tout ce bordel ? »

« Na… ruto… »

Très vite tirée par le bras dans la chambre, Naruto se retrouva sur le futon au milieu des couvertures rejetées en hâte, avec un T-shirt dans les bras. De l'entrée, il pouvait entendre les voix de Neji et du visiteur.

« Désolé, il est pas encore habitué à vérifier s'il a un truc en haut lorsqu'il ouvre la porte. Les mauvaises habitudes sont les plus dures à perdre… » S'excusa Neji d'une voix un peu tendue.

« Pas grave… » Fit Kiba sur un ton jovial. « T'as un mouchoir par contre ? C'est qu'elle est bien roulée et… »

« Oui… C'est cela… Mate : t'es mort. » Déclara Hyūga d'un ton incisif.

« Beuh, ça va, hein. Y a pas d'mal à admirer les belles choses… »

« Tu es venu exprès pour parler des formes avantageuses de ma fiancée ou bien c'était vraiment important ? »

Naruto enfila rapidement le haut en ricanant.

« Oui, non, en fait… Tu dois aller au bureau d'assignement des missions… »

« … Je suis envoyé sur le terrain ? »

« Ouais. »

Là, Uzumaki n'avait plus envie de rire. Il se rapprocha de la porte doucement.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que j'ai une mission. »

Bruit de papier déroulé.

« Regarde. ''Coéquipiers : Hagi Tenten_ (Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait de nom dans le canon alors je l'ai inventé Ha lame Gi habileté)_ et Hyūga Neji.'' »

Naruto poussa la porte mais resta dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Il fixa Kiba droit dans les yeux.

« Et ce sera pour combien de temps ? »

Kiba hésita. Un truc assez rare pour figurer dans une encyclopédie des raretés, juste entre le rire des Uchiwa et le kimono aux couleurs de la Jamaïque du chef du clan Hyūga. C'est pour dire combien c'était rare.

Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'il n'était pas sûr de la cible que Naruto allait choisir lorsqu'il allait annoncer la durée de la mission. Parce que ce qui était sûr par contre, c'était que la blonde allait fondre un câble.

« Alors ? »

« …Vingt jours. »

Un hurlement inhumain et sauvage réveilla les habitants qui auraient désiré faire une grasse matinée et annonça la couleur pour ce vendredi treize : la journée allait être aussi pourrie que le temps.

« C'est quoi ces conneries !! »

« C'est la vie, Naruto… »

« Et ben c'est nul ! »

La salle d'assignement des missions s'était vidée dès que la grande blonde s'était mis à gueuler à tout va. Tsunade contemplait Naruto depuis sa chaise, pianotant sur le bureau laqué d'un air profondément ennuyé. Les yeux à demi fermés et la joue appuyée contre la main, elle attendait qu'elle ait terminé sa tirade.

Ça commençait à se faire un peu longuet sur les bords…

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge murale. Elle avait pas que ça à faire…

« Naruto. »

La blonde s'arrêta dans ses lamentations et s'effondra dans la chaise en face de la Godaime.

« Neji part en mission demain à la première heure, point à la ligne. Je n'y peux rien. Des membres du Conseil semblent avoir fait pression pour assigner cette mission bien précise à certaines personnes. »

« Mais t'es l'Hokage merde !! Tu peux même pas contrôler ce qui se passe dans ce village ou quoi ? » Se récria Naruto en faisant les gros yeux.

« Il y a des choses dans lesquelles il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir pour le bien de tous… Il faut comprendre ça pour devenir chef de ce village. »

« Et en quoi envoyer Tenten, Kiba et mon fiancé je ne sais où pendant une durée interminable va participer au bien général ? »

Tsunade se frotta les yeux puis se recula dans sa chaise. Elle se faisait trop vieille pour ces conneries… Vraiment.

« Il y a diverses affaires qui nécessitent discussion et qui iront bien mieux sans les avoir tous les trois dans les pattes. Ils risqueraient de gêner les délibérations. »

« Délibérations de quoi ? »

La Godaime sentit qu'elle en avait à la fois trop dit et à la fois pas assez.

Mais dans quel sac de nœud était-elle allée se fourrer ?

Si seulement Naruto n'était pas venue tempêter par ici.

De même, si seulement Naruto n'était pas si impulsif et sous influence de hautes doses hormonales…

Par la même occasion on pourrait ajouter, si seulement Naruto ne s'était pas amusé à trafiquer son jutsu pour de petits jeux de pervers avec son petit copain.

Évidemment à ce stade on peut continuer avec si seulement ces histoires s'étaient réglées avant de remonter jusqu'à elle.

Et même 'si seulement cet imbécile, crétin, obsédé, cul de poule, grenouiller, nullard de Jiraiya n'était pas venu la récupérer !'

…

Mais en fait, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle seule d'avoir accepté le poste de Hokage.

Donc elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle seule si elle se retrouvait en cette journée d'août moche présageant pluie et orage à devoir expliquer sans expliquer vraiment ce qu'était la politique de Konoha et des clans et du Conseil et des vieux grincheux et des petits teigneux et tout ce qui s'ensuit…

« Pour faire court, la promotion de ninja dont tu fais partie et celle de Neji ont toujours été turbulentes sur les bords. Dans ton cas précis, on sait très bien que si l'on veut s'occuper peinard de votre affaire de couple qui est devenu une affaire d'état et sûrement dans pas longtemps un scandale de village, si on veut s'en occuper, il vaut mieux avoir les mains libres. Le meilleur moyen est donc d'éloigner ton bien-aimé, pour éviter qu'il ne vienne intervenir dans les petites affaires du Conseil dans un sursaut paternel. »

« … »

Naruto avait les yeux plissés à l'extrême et se frottait d'un air absent ses marques sur la joue droite.

« Bon, on va faire plus simple. Imagine, le Conseil dit un truc qui plaît pas à l'un de vous deux. Ni une ni deux, Neji, pour jouer les preux chevaliers, va venir dire ses quatre vérités à n'importe lequel des croûtons du Conseil dont la tête lui revient pas. T'es d'accord ? »

« Ouais, ce serait dans son genre… Mais seulement s'il arrive à me doubler quand j'irai casser sa gueule au croûton en question… »

Tsunade se passa la main sur la figure et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Certes. Admettons. Bon. » Elle se sentait d'un coup très vieille et très fatiguée. Seul Naruto était capable de lui donner envie d'une bonne sieste de douze heures. « Disons qu'on envoie Neji pendant quelques plombes hors du village pour avoir la paix, pigé ? C'est déjà assez difficile de maîtriser un énergumène comme toi alors pas besoin de se taper l'héritier Hyūga de surcroît… »

« Ah. Et quel rapport avec Tenten et Kiba ? »

« Pas tes affaires. »

« Mais- »

« Tiens, prends ce truc et fous-moi la paix. »

« Mais ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour répéter ce même mot une troisième fois, Naruto se retrouva mis à la porte par les soins de l'Hokage avec un rouleau indiquant les dates et horaires de ses prochains examens médicaux dans les mains.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle.

La pluie ne s'était toujours pas décidée à tomber. Le fond de l'air était chaud et les rares coups de vent ne rendaient pas l'atmosphère plus respirable. Dans la lumière grisâtre et diffuse que le soleil dispensait de derrière les nuages, la porte de l'immeuble semblait condamnée. Le concierge était rentré et la loge était déserte. Aucun courrier. Il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier s'il y en avait lorsqu'il était parti. Midi était déjà passé depuis deux heures, Naruto serait sûrement rentré depuis le temps. Ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée d'aller chez Tenten sans prévenir…

Neji monta les marches menant au deuxième étage en fixant le sol. Il révisait tous les points de la mission dont il avait discuté avec ses futurs coéquipiers. Il avait déjà fait équipe avec Tenten, chacun connaissait les habitudes et la façon d'agir de l'autre, mais Kiba se révélait être un partenaire autrement plus différent. Il était plus brouillon, plus fonceur…

Heureusement qu'il s'était habitué aux frasques de Naruto. Après deux ans de vie commune avec lui, on se fait à ce genre d'attitude.

Neji sortit ses clefs mais ne les rentra pas dans la serrure. Il pouvait discerner des voix de l'autre côté du battant, la voix forte, erraillée mais néanmoins féminine de Naruto ainsi qu'une autre, bien plus basse et nasillarde.

Naruto et un homme discutaient…

Homme plus Naruto moins Neji, l'opération fut simple et rapide. C'était peu, mais largement assez pour le faire tiquer.

Neji fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la porte pour y coller l'oreille…

…et tomba en avant, face contre le tapis.

« Neji ? » Fit Naruto d'un ton surpris. C'était pas tous les jours que Neji tombait en passant la porte.

Le brun releva un regard furieux vers sa fiancée.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux. « Tu parlais avec qui ? »

Naruto haussa les sourcils, surprise par la colère inexpliquée de Neji. Celui-ci se releva en faisant semblant qu'il ne s'était pas ramassé la gueule en s'appuyant contre une porte ouverte, non non non.

« C'est… euuuh… »

« Oh, Hyūga, quelle surprise. » Déclara la seconde voix.

Un instant Neji vit rouge et un coup de poing magistral vint cueillir Sasuke à la mâchoire. Pas mal de cris s'ensuivirent, de douleur, de rage, de surprise. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, puis à s'engueuler en même temps. Sasuke, superbement indigné d'être traité de la sorte, hurlait à Neji ''Mais t'es un grand **MALADE **?!''. Neji, qui pouvait autant être immensément réfléchi que carrément buté, montait sur ses grands chevaux tout seul comme un grand ; il s'emporta d'abord contre Sasuke qui était là et… ben qui était là, ce qui est déjà très gravissime, hein ? Puis il reprocha à Naruto de s'acoquiner derrière son dos avec son meilleur ami. En gros, il psychotait dans des proportions démesurées.

Quant à Naruto, pendant un instant il resta bouche bée. Il avait pas tout à fait envisagé son après-midi comme ça. En fait, il n'avait pas non plus envisagé sa journée comme ça, ni les vingt jours qui allaient suivre, et encore moins les sept mois prochains…

Mais comme Naruto n'était pas une fille totalement bête, il savait faire deux plus deux, la blonde y ajouta son grain de sel lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi Neji faisait sa tête de cochon.

Finalement, voyant que ça ne menait à rien, qu'elle allait se faire engueuler par le concierge en plus de son petit-ami pour tapage diurne, que les deux bruns étaient partis pour un bout de temps à s'insulter et qu'à ce rythme là, elle allait jamais pouvoir dire ce qu'elle voulait avant le départ de son chéri et que crotte à la fin, c'est qu'ils sont bruyants ces deux cons !…

Finalement, elle éclata en sanglot.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement les deux rustres qui squattaient l'entrée.

En moins de deux secondes, les trois jeunes ninjas étaient réunis dans la cuisine ; Naruto, assis à la table, contemplait Neji qui papillonnait de ça de là pour lui préparer un thé et Sasuke qui lui disait de se calmer, que tout irait bien, qu'ils étaient désolés d'avoir crié…

C'était assez frustrant.

« C'est bon les gars, arrêtez… » Fit Naruto d'une voix lasse en essuyant les dernières larmes. « Neji, assieds-toi, et laisse le thé tranquille. Sasuke tais-toi, je ne vais pas mourir dans la seconde, c'était juste les hormones. »

Neji fit encore deux tours de cuisine avant de rassoir à table, non sans avoir posé une tasse fumante devant la jeune femme.

« Bon… Je crois, » avança la blonde. « Enfin, je suppose que nous sommes capables de nous comporter en adultes responsables et de résoudre nos problèmes posément. »

Naruto fit une pose, le temps de se féliciter pour son sérieux et son self-contrôle. Les deux garçons face à lui étaient bien silencieux, eux aussi épatés semble-t-il par sa pondération peu commune.

« Déjà, Neji, tu vas t'excuser auprès de Sasuke pour avoir tenté de pulvériser sa mâchoire. »

« Non. »

Le Uchiwa lança un regard meurtrier à l'autre et lui balança un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Aie ! Connard !! »

« On est quitte. Passons à autre chose. » Répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

Naruto soupira, comprenant enfin, avec grande empathie, ce que ressentait la Godaime plusieurs fois par jour.

« Neji, pourquoi as-tu agressé Sasuke ? »

Neji croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils et leva le menton.

« Il discutait avec toi. »

« … »

« … »

Une mouche vola.

« … Hmmm, d'accooooooord… »

« Tu sais Hyūga, ce n'est parce que quelqu'un discute avec ta petite-copine – ou petit-copain – qu'il a forcément l'intention de le fourrer dans son lit… »

Neji grinça des dents et se renfrogna encore plus si c'était possible.

« Bon. C'est réglé maintenant, faites la paix. » Déclara Naruto.

« Non. » Fit Uchiwa en fixant Neji.

« Veux pas. » Fit Neji en fixant Sasuke. « Pourquoi t'étais chez ma fiancée ? »

« C'est mes oignons. »

« Les miens aussi figure-toi. »

« C'est elle qui m'a appelé. »

« Naruto, à quoi tu pensais en invitant cet homme chez nous ? »

« Je te le répète Neji, je n'avais aucune intention malveillante mais… »

« Et qui te dit qu'il en avait pas, lui. »

« Moi. »

« On t'a pas sonné. »

« J't'emmerde. »

« Moi aussi. »

« STOOOOP !! » S'écria Naruto.

Les deux bruns se turent mais leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre. Naruto se leva et claqua des doigts devant les yeux blêmes de Neji pour attirer son attention.

« Okay chéri, je voulais te l'annoncer gentiment, mais tu as l'air déterminé à jouer ton petit numéro du mari jaloux. Pendant que tu seras en mission, j'irais crécher chez Sasuke. L'Hokage m'a dit que j'allais devoir passer des examens médicaux et de toute façon il vaut mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me surveiller. Donc ni une ni deux je me suis dit que vu que Sasuke ne reçoit que très peu de mission à cause de sa mise en liberté surveillée et que Sakura vient souvent chez lui pour s'occuper de la maison sinon il habiterait dans un tas de ruine et… »

« Naruto. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu tournes autour du pot. »

La fille se rassit et adopta un air pincé.

Un long silence s'installa. La tasse de thé, qui en avait marre de fumer pour rien, était devenue froide depuis quelque temps déjà.

Enfin, Neji soupira et secoua la tête.

« J'aurais aimé être là lorsque tu recevrais tes résultats d'examen et lorsque tu les passerais et… »

« Neji, » Le coupa Naruto d'un ton doux et peut-être un peu triste, « Tu pourras pas être auprès de moi tout le temps… Tu n'y peux rien, je n'y peux rien, même la vieille peau dit que c'est hors de sa portée… »

Neji ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait vieux tout d'un coup…

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

« Et mes excuses je les reçoit quand ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« Attends… aujourd'hui on est le treize… hmmm… que dirais-tu de… Jamais ? »

Il faisait plutôt beau en ce samedi quatorze août. L'aube se levait à peine mais le ciel était bien plus clair que la veille, lavé par la pluie diluvienne qui s'était abattu sur le village durant la nuit. À la porte du village, une petite équipe de trois jounins étaient parée pour le départ.

Enfin, presque.

Tenten était très occupée à échapper aux embrassades chaleureuses de ses amies pour pouvoir dire au revoir à un garçon à l'air renfrogné qui creusait le sol du bout de sa sandale.

Kiba s'était libéré de l'étreinte de sa mère et devait maintenant résister à celle de sa sœur, sous le regard timide mais amusé de Hinata et celui patient et très lunettes-noireux de Shino.

De son côté, Neji avait chopé Sasuke au saut du lit et l'avait traîné jusqu'ici de force pour lui donner ses dernières recommandations.

« Règle d'or numéro un : Tu la touches pas. Règle d'or numéro deux : Même pas en rêve. Sois gentil avec elle. Et ne lui donne pas de ramen, c'est mauvais pour le gosse. Et elle mange beaucoup de chocolat blanc et de gateaux fourrés à la pâte de haricot. Mais c'est les seules cochonneries qu'elle doit avaler. Et veille à ce qu'elle ne veille pas trop tard et qu'elle ne s'épuise pas pour un rien. Récemment elle a commencé à avoir la nausée le matin, alors fais gaffe. N'oublie pas de garder un paquet de mouchoir à portée pour quand elle pleure. Ne la harcèle pas. Ne la contrarie pas. »

Silence.

« C'est bon, je peux aller me recoucher ? »

« … Moui, ça ira. » Fit Neji d'un air dubitatif.

Très longtemps plus tard, l'équipée se mit en route. La raison de ce retard ? La mère de Kiba avait fait un retour en force surprise avec une prise koala sur son fils, Lee avait mis un petit bout de temps à discuter d'on ne sait quoi avec Tenten après qu'elle ait dit au revoir au garçon boudeur et Neji avait passé trois quarts d'heure à mettre en garde Hinata contre toutes les menaces possibles et imaginables – allant d'Akatsuki à l'arête de poisson dans la gorge – de ce monde, puis à peu près autant de temps dans les bras d'un Naruto chialant tout ce qu'elle pouvait – c'était les grandes eaux du côté Uzumaki.

Le soleil rasant l'horizon éclaira le départ des ninja vers cette mission d'éloignement de Konoha.

La seule chose qui pu rassurer Naruto fut qu'ils n'étaient pas partit le vendredi treize.

Mince lueur d'espoir…


	10. Môman 10

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Rien de bien grave… juste un chapitre d'installation

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

Sakura faisait le ménage à l'intérieur de la demeure Uchiwa. On pouvait entendre depuis le jardin la vague mélodie d'une chanson qu'elle fredonnait. Sasuke était plongé dans son entraînement, révisant l'enchainement d'un kata de taijutsu. Naruto l'observait assis sur les marches de la galerie couverte entourant le jardin à la japonaise. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps de son meilleur ami, sur ses poings lorsqu'il attaquait, sur le vide qu'il frappait obstinément. Les kata que pratiquait Sasuke avaient souvent eu cet effet hypnotique sur Naruto, et ce phénomène s'était amplifié depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus s'entrainer sans que le monde entier ne pense qu'il allait s'écrouler dans la seconde. Il semblait que son statut de femme enceinte l'avait transformé en sculpture de cristal, et c'était difficile à supporter pour quelqu'un qui était né casse-cou.

Alors quand il voyait Sasuke s'entrainer, lancer ses shurikens, améliorer son Katon, transpirer à grosses gouttes à force de refaire ses enchainements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Et triste.

Généralement, Naruto s'en allait au bout d'une demi-heure, dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir chialer en paix et maudire le fait de ne plus être un homme, et juste une femme enceinte classée ''espèce à protéger''. Neji lui manquait, les missions lui manquaient, se sentir utile au village lui manquait…

Une main sur son épaule la réveilla de ses considérations.

« Il est beau comme ça hein ? »

La jeune blonde tourna un regard étonné vers Sakura. Celle-ci avait mis un bandeau qui ramenait ses cheveux en arrière et mettait en évidence son front trop grand. Ses yeux verts rieurs fixaient Sasuke. Elle souriait.

Naruto se rappela soudain pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle quand il était plus jeune.

La blonde sourit et regarda le brun avant de répondre tranquillement.

« Je connais un brun qui est encore plus beau lorsqu'il s'entraine… »

Sakura gloussa et s'assit à côté de la blonde.

« C'est mignon ce que tu dis. »

« Il me manque. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer. « C'est affreusement fleur bleue ce que je raconte en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment vous arrivez à vous supporter toute votre vie. »

« Qui ? »

« Ben, vous. Les filles je veux dire. »

Sakura éclata de rire. Ça déconcentra Sasuke, qui s'arrêta dans son entrainement pour lancer un regard interrogateur aux deux filles.

Lorsque Sakura se calma, elle remarqua le regard étangement vague que portait Naruto sur Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le brun s'approcha pour écouter la conversation.

« J'en ai marre d'être une femme. »

« Ça ne te plait pas d'avoir un enfant ? »

« C'est pas ça, » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix agacée. « J'en ai marre de pas pouvoir me battre, courir dans tout les coins, manger des ramens jusqu'à en gerber comme je le faisais avant. Si j'en évoque seulement l'idée, immédiatement j'ai une armée de chaperons qui me disent que c'est mauvais pour moi et le bébé… »

« Dans le fond c'est vrai… » Fit Sasuke gravement.

« Et alors ? »

Aucun des deux autres anciens de léquipe sept ne répondit. Naruto continua.

« Je dois m'arrêter de vivre alors que je porte un gosse ? Avoir un enfant, c'est pas censé être génial ? Pour l'instant ça m'apporte que des privations, des emmerdes et des examens médicaux ! J'en ai même un demain tiens. Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller. Là ce que j'aimerais faire c'est me casser et hurler un bon coup dans l'enclôt des cerfs des Nara pour leur filer les pétoches comme je le faisais à huit ans. Je voudrais aller claquer mon argent pour des ramens et voir un film pourri avec un paquet de pop corn géant. Je voudrais me fritter contre quelqu'un pour m'assurer que je ne me rouille pas. Je voudrais mon mec, ici et maintenant. »

Sakura prit Naruto dans ses bras lorsqu'elle vit les premières larmes rouler sur les joues de la jolie blonde.

Sasuke s'accroupit finalement devant Naruto et lui fit un sourire. C'était quelque chose de rare, qu'Uchiwa fasse un vrai sourire sans cynisme et sans cruauté derrière. Il prit une main de Naruto dans la sienne et déclara d'un ton amusé.

« Hyūga va m'éventrer avec les dents quand il reviendra… »

« AAATCHA !! »

« A tes souhaits. »

« Quelqu'un parle de toi. » Fit Kiba tout en humant l'air du cabanon où l'équipe avait décidé d'élir dommicile après deux jours de trajet.

Neji ignora la remarque et observa le village en construction en contrebas. Leur mission était claire et simple : espionner ce village naissant, vérifier leurs intentions, éventuellement se présenter comme ambassadeurs aux intentions non belliqueuses. Rester caché le plus longtemps possible, faire la liste des Pays ayant envoyé des ninja en ce même endroit, bref, c'était une mission de planqués.

« J'en ai déjà marre. » Fit Kiba d'un ton ennuyé à deux centimètres de son épaule.

« On sera deux… » Répondit Neji.

Kiba se recula et fit la moue, Akamaru s'assit à ses pieds et aboya.

« Tu pourras pas le surprendre comme ça. » L'interpela Tenten tout en examinant une carte des environs.

« Je sais, c'est ça qui est chiant avec lui. »

Neji ne se formalisa pas de ces remarques faites comme s'il était absent. A la place il activa le Byakugan et observa l'activité du village. Beaucoup de chantiers en cours, quelques femmes sur une petite place au milieu de la ville. Certaines personnes au chakra très développé étaient rassemblées dans un grand bâtiment de la forme d'un bol renversé. Peut-être un lieu de résidence provisoire ? En effet un gros bâtiment de la forme d'une yourte géante était presque terminé pas loin. Il y avait beaucoup de chakra là-dedans. Déjà installés ? Étrange.

« Il nous serait sûrement profitable d'aller explorer le village ce soir. Et arrête de faire des grimaces dans mon dos Inuzuka, je vois tout. »

« Tu vois qu'il est chiant. »

« Je sais Kiba, ça fait six ans que ça dure. »

Un tour à Ichiraku avait permis de remonter le moral de Naruto, la séance de cinéma lui avait définitivement rendu sa bonne humeur et lorsque Sasuke permit à Naruto de se battre quelques minutes contre lui, la fille avait été aux anges. C'était une bonne journée en fin de compte, même si elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rentrer dans ses pantalons.

L'ancienne équipe sept rentra tard ce soir, les courses de vêtements ayant prit un peu plus de temps que prévu lorsque Sakura se laissa prendre au jeu. Naruto avait fait rapidemment ses achats, mais la fille aux cheveux roses commença à s'attarder dans les rayons. Finalement les garçons ; ou plutôt le garçon et l'ex garçon ; durent patienter devant les cabines d'essayage pour voir défiler leur ancienne coéquipière.

Le dîner fut animé et joyeux, l'ambiance était bon enfant. Ils goûtaient à la joie d'être tous les trois ensemble autour d'une table, réunis, chose précieuse à laquelle ils n'avaient pu goûter que depuis six mois, depuis la sortie de prison de Uchiwa.

Puis Sakura rentra chez elle après avoir fait la bise aux deux garçons ; pardon, au garçon et à la jeune femme. Naruto débarassa la table et alla se coucher, laissant la vaisselle à Sasuke.

Avant de se coucher, elle se tourna vers la glace qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. C'était un grand miroir collé au mur lambrissé. Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude de se regarder dans un miroir. Il n'était pas de nature narcissique, ni vaniteuse, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fier de son physique et ses camarades de classe à l'Académie ninja s'étaient assez souvent moqués des marques sur ses joues pour qu'il perde le goût de contempler son reflet. Mais là, soudainement, il lui prit l'envie de se regarder. Son profil, ses cheveux qui lui tombaient maintenant jusqu'en dessous des fesses. Ses formes, ses hanches de femme et son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Sakura lui avait d'ailleurs dit que c'était dingue que ce soit si visible et si tôt.

Naruto haussa les épaules, son reflet fit de même, comme un assentiment alors il boutonna son haut de pyjama, mit le bonnet de nuit dont il ne se départait jamais et alla se coucher.

« Vous avez votre équipement ? »

« Ouais. »

« Attends… » Chuchota Tenten. Elle se déplaça en silence jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et prit un dernier rouleau d'invocation. « C'est bon. »

Neji hocha la tête. Il s'était en quelque sorte auto proclamé chef pour cette première reconnaissance du terrain. Le soir était venu, chacun avait revêtu sa tenue de ninja, prit ses armes, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cette nuit ne serait pas sanglante, cette nuit devait rester une nuit calme, le but était simplement de relever l'emplacement des bâtiments importants et d'explorer le futur quartier général des shinobis de ce village.

Sans un mot, les trois ninja de Konoha sortirent de leur repaire et descendirent au village par un chemin de contrebandier longeant la falaise. Hyūga prit déjà en note le fait que c'était stratégiquement une voie offerte à l'ennemi. Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas. La lune était pleine et Kiba ne s'empêcha pas de remarquer à voix basse à Akamaru que c'était pas un bon signe. Pleine lune voulait dire pleins feux sur les intrus, il allait falloir se faire tout petit dans les ombres des maisons en bois. Elles avaient été montées sur pilotis ce qui rendait plus difficile la dissimulation pour des intrus ne sachant pas maîtriser leur chakra correctement. Pour des shinobis expérimentés, il suffisait de s'accrocher au mur de la maison. Mais même là, prendre la fuite rapidement serait plus dur.

Les architectes de ce village étaient plutôt malins…

Les trois ninjas de la feuille s'étaient positionnés chacun derrière une maison accroupis sur le mur. Si la mission continuait ainsi, ils risquaient de s'épuiser d'ici la fin de la nuit. Même si se maintenir accroché à une cloison n'avait rien de sorcier pour des shinobis de leur niveau, rester ainsi tout le temps pendant plusieures heures pouvait être préjudiciable à leurs capacités de combat.

Neji leva le poing à l'adresse de Kiba et Tenten. Tenten fit un sourire que les deux autres parvinrent à distinguer malgré la pénombre puis pointa ses pieds. Une main ouverte, fermée le pouce levé. Pas plus de six heures comme ça. Kiba acquiesca et indiqua plusieures directions. Neji prendrait l'est, lui le sud et Tenten l'ouest à partir de ce point qui était l'extrême nord du village. Neji posa ses deux mains à plat sur le mur de la maison à laquelle il s'était accroché et signala avec sa main droite que le rendez-vous serait à quatre heures et demi maximum.

Deux hochements de tête, chacun partit explorer sa partie de la ville.


	11. Môman 11

**Titre** : Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warning** : Des gros mots et une… surprise !!

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

Le petit matin. C'est un de ces moments bénis de la journée. Le soleil se lève à peine, il crée un spectacle de couleurs chaudes à l'horizon… Pour peu qu'on l'observe, le lever du soleil vaut tous les couchers de soleil de la terre. C'est le moment où tout s'illumine et où l'on peut s'imaginer que cette journée qui s'annonce va être magnifique, comme l'aube, et que tout va bien madame la marquise…

Oh que oui, c'est beau le petit matin.

Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu à héberger son meilleur ami chez lui.

Désormais, le petit matin n'est plus le moment calme où le soleil encore rougeoyant est accueilli par les pépiements des oiseaux matinaux.

Les yeux encore fermés et respirant l'air frais par sa porte ouverte sur le jardin de l'arrière-cour, il tendit l'oreille.

Un troupeau d'hippopotames en rut essayant de battre le record du monde du 100 mètres, un silence de deux dixièmes de secondes, un crash de météorite, une bordée de jurons qui laissa l'héritier des Uchiwa rêveur, puis à nouveau la course folle, le bruit de portes qui claquent…

Et Naruto qui gerbe.

Parlez-moi de la poésie de l'aube qui s'éveille…

Sasuke soupira et alla faire du thé. Autant pour son pauvre cerveau agressé par ce boucan si tôt dans la journée que pour la future maman victime de nausées matinales d'une violence encore jamais répertoriée dans le pays du feu.

Alors qu'il versait l'eau dans les bols, la blonde débarqua, la mine maussade et l'œil vitreux.

« Bonjour Naruto. »

« Mmmmgn. »

Uzumaki s'effondra dans une chaise sans cérémonie et commença à vider son bol. Commença juste car il n'avait semble-t-il pas vraiment remarqué que ce breuvage requérait de l'eau bouillante et que, par conséquent, faire cul sec était un peu hors de question…

« OUAAIE AIE AIE !! C'est chaaaaaaauuuud !! »

« Bien sûr crétin… » Répondit Sasuke. Il sortit un tube de comprimés d'un placard et le plaça devant Naruto. « Et n'oublie pas tes médicaments. »

Naruto se concentra sur le tube, tentant par la seule force de sa pensée surhumaine de le faire disparaître.

« Loucher dessus ne fera pas sortir les comprimés par magie tu sais… »

« J'essaie de me convaincre qu'ils n'existent pas. »

Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et prit le tube. Si Naruto avait décidé de jouer aux têtes de mule, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Sasuke était champion toutes catégories dans ce domaine.

« Tiens voilà, trois pillules, maintenant ouvre la bouche. »

« Veux pas, » Fit Naruto en croisant les bras et en plantant un regard noir dans celui du brun.

« Je crois que tu commets un petite erreur de jugement, tu me confonds avec quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de ton opinion sur le sujet… »

En même temps qu'il parlait, Sasuke s'était avancé jusqu'à la blonde, comprimés dans une main, verre d'eau dans l'autre.

« Ces médicaments sont dégueulasses. »

« Moins c'est bon, plus c'est mieux. »

Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur cette déclaration formulée d'une façon douteuse et passa à l'argument suivant.

« J'arriverai pas à avaler grand chose ce matin de toutes façons. »

« Trois pillules d'un demi centimètre de diamètre ? »

« Si tu m'obliges à les prendre je dirai à Neji que t'as été méchant avec moi ! »

« Et je lui dirai que tu refusais de prendre ton traitement ! »

« Il te croira pas ! »

« Que tu crois… » Rétorqua Sasuke avec son demi-sourire narquois que Naruto avait appris à détester au fil des ans.

De rage, la blonde prit le verre d'eau et les comprimés des mains du brun, les laissa barboter quelques secondes puis avala le breuvage le plus vite possible avec une grimace de dégoût. Il reposa le verre violemment sur la table avec un regard noir.

« Satisfait ? »

« Très. » répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant puis en se beurrant une tartine. « Ton rendez-vous est à deux heures cet après-midi. »

Naruto se contenta de souffler par la bouche dans son bol, faisant buller son thé.

« Sakura est occupée et je dois aller voir Ibiki. »

« Ce dingue ? » S'étonna Naruto les lèvres encore trempées dans le thé, ce qui eu pour effet de transformer son exclamation en un gargouillement étrange.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi tu dois aller voir ce psychopathe ? »

« Rapport mensuel sur mes faits et gestes. »

« Ils sont chiants… Quand est-ce qu'ils te lâcheront la grappe ? » S'exaspéra la blonde en se grattant nerveusement les marques sur sa joue.

« Je suis en liberté surveillée je te rappelle… »

« Même. » Puis il tilta enfin un truc. « Hé ! Mais qui c'est qui va m'accompagner pour aller voir la vieille ? Si elle voit que j'ai pas de chaperon elle va s'imaginer des trucs ! Elle va croire que je t'ai étripé et que j'ai répandu tes morceaux sur les toits de Konoha, elle va croire que je me suis échappé pour m'auto intoxiquer par overdose de ramen, elle va croire… »

« Ça ira Naruto, j'ai saisi le truc, c'est bon, » L'arrêta Sasuke. Il soupira, si tôt le matin, c'était trop injuste. « Tu veux que quelqu'un en particulier t'accompagne ?

« Chai pas moi… »

Deux heures de l'après-midi.

Le couloir du bureau de la Godaime n'était jamais vraiment désert, surtout à cette heure où la plupart des employés de l'administration revenaient de leur pause déjeuner. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que deux jeunes gens poireautaient à cet endroit là, appuyés contre le mur, observant les gens qui passaient d'un air plus ou moins pressé. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Naruto et Shikamaru s'étaient lancés à fond dans un concours de celui qui avait l'air le plus emmerdé par la situation actuelle.

Nara avait ça dans le sang mais Uzumaki avait eu depuis quelques temps un entrainement intense dans ce domaine.

La compétition était vraiment serrée.

C'est dans cette ambiance que commença la consultation médicale de l'ex-garçon et future maman.

« Bonjour Naruto ! Alors, tu prends bien tes médicaments ? Tout va bien pour toi ? » Demanda l'Hokage avec un entrain forcé.

« Bonjour la vieille, » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton tout aussi faussement enjoué. « Bien sûr que je prends tes saloperies qui me donnent l'impression que je risque de mourir d'empoisonnement ! Et tout va trèèès bien ! Sauf pour mes pantalons que je ne peux plus enfiler, mes nausées le matin, mes sautes d'humeur à chaque contrariété, le manque de ramen, les fatigues chroniques, les envies de pisser dès que je me penche, les chaperons et je veux mon mec. »

« … »

Shikamaru essaya à nouveau de se souvenir pourquoi il avait accepté de venir au lieu de faire la sieste.

Ah oui…

Uchiwa…

Et le terrible spectre menaçant de Hyūga qui planait sur chacun des faits et gestes de Naruto.

« Ce sera tout Naruto ? » Demanda la Godaime calmement.

La blonde laissa échapper un soupir de frustration mais s'assit finalement dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait son aînée.

Voilà, il était là car ce salaud de Sasuke lui avait promis d'avertir l'héritier des Hyūga dans le cas contraire.

Bien s'en rappeler hisoire de ne pas fuir intempestivement en plein milieu de la consultation.

« Bien Naruto, je te dis ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. » Annonça l'Hokage en farfouillant dans un tiroir pour en ressortir un stéthoscope, une languette de bois et un autre truc que la jeune femme contempla avec un air d'effroi peint sur le visage. « D'abord je vais vérifier que tu es en bonne santé, puis te faire un test aux allergènes pour voir si c'était vraiment la faute à ton appar… à ta caverne. » Shikamaru oservait la scène d'un air fatigué, qu'est-ce que c'était dur de rester planter là, ouhlala, à la limite de ses forces. « Ensuite je vais vérifier l'état des canaux de chakra et la santé du bébé. »

Ce discours avait eu au moins le bénéfice de drainer la frustration de Naruto. Il regardait la Godaime d'un air à moitié assoupi, en se frottant pensivement ses marques.

« On commence quand ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tout de suite. »

Shikamaru regarda leur grand manitou ausculter ce qui avait été le garçon le plus turbulent du village… Et l'était encore en un sens.

La Godaime avait presque finit de faire les tests aux allergènes les plus commun lorsque Nara entendit quelque chose d'étrange. Ou plutôt n'entendit pas. Le couloir d'habitude toujours bruyant était maintenant complètement silencieux. Il s'écarta du battant de la porte auquel il s'appuyait et se mit en position d'attaque…

Juste au moment où Hyūga Hiashi, dans toute la majesté de sa modeste personne, entra sans frapper dans le bureau de l'Hokage, l'air pas déphasé du tout, comme si ça lui arrivait tout les quatre matins de passer par là avec des airs de propriétaire des lieux.

Il y eut un silence assez tendu, limite constipé.

La porte se referma de son propre chef, l'effort de rester ouverte étant trop coûteux pour sa personne.

Shikamaru s'était détendu et fronçait les sourcils ; encore une situation compliquée à venir… Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Uchiwa.

Naruto fixait le nouvel arrivant avec l'air d'un gosse surpris en train de manger un cookie de façon illicite.

Tsunade se contenta de poser une goutte d'essence d'arachide sur l'avant-bras de la blonde et salua le chef de clan d'un simple ''Oh. Salut Hiashi…''

Ce dernier fixait Naruto de toutes ses prunelles blanches.

La situation aurait pu rester figée encore longtemps comme ça si Shikamaru n'avait soudain baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis n'était retourné s'appuyer contre le mur en s'étirant.

« Bonjour Hyūga-sama. » Fit-il d'un air las.

« Nara-kun. » Répondit Hiashi sans détourner les yeux de la blonde. « Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-kun. »

Au milieu de son imitation d'un hérisson coincé sur une autoroute à quatre voies, Naruto pensa brièvement que malgré les apparences allant contre lui, Hiashi pensait toujours à lui en tant que mâle et pas comme un cas d'école à moitié des deux sexes.

« Tu arrives pile à l'heure, Hiashi. » Claironna Tsunade en faisant maintenant affluer son chakra vers ses mains.

Le chef de clan hocha la tête et, toujours aussi grave, s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face à Naruto.

« Hé attends la vieille !! » S'exclama la blonde. « Me dit pas qu'il assiste à ça !! » Fit-elle en pointant le brun d'un doigt accusateur.

« Si. »

« Je suis pas d'accord !! »

« Vous acceptez que votre ami assiste à la séance d'auscultation mais pas votre futur beau-père ? » Demanda Hiashi d'un ton calme et compassé.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, se ravisa en comprenant ce que venait de dire l'autre, puis rouvrit la bouche, la referma et finalement se décida pour un soupir exaspéré, un truc qu'il faisait assez souvent ces derniers temps.

Tsunade passa ses mains brièvement au dessus du ventre de Naruto pour vérifier sa sensibilité aux canaux de la jeune femme.

« Alors vous acceptez ma demande en mariage ? »

« Je l'ai considérée avec attention et pour le moment y suis plutôt enclin. »

Ce qui ne constituait pas un véritable ''oui''. Naruto fit une moue boudeuse et aurait volontiers tiré la langue à son vis-à-vis s'il n'avait justement pas été son vis-à-vis… Mais tirer la langue à un Hyūga relevait du sport national, il fallait viser juste dans l'angle mort et c'était vraiment trop d'effort que ce que Naruto était disposé à fournir pour l'instant.

« Bon, quelles sont les nouvelles là-dedans, Tsunade ? » Demanda la blonde pour changer de sujet.

Tsunade marmonna quelque chose et fronça les sourcils. Elle passa ses mains au-dessus du ventre de Naruto à plusieurs reprises puis remis son stéthoscope.

La réponse ne venait pas et le silence se refit pesant. Shikamaru soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Le chef des Hyūga activa le byakugan, ainsi il pourrait voir ce que voyait l'Hokage et qui la rendait muette. Il n'avait cependant aucune connaissance médicale donc ses yeux plissés étaient plus là pour le style que pour autre chose.

Silence…

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine plantureuse en lançant un regard meurtrier à son médecin-ginécologue-allergologue-chieuse de service traitant.

Laquelle se releva et alla prendre une bouteillle de whisky dans le cabinet du fond. La bouteille des grandes occasions.

« Dis-donc, vieille peau, ça t'embêterai de me dire ce qui va pas avec le gosse ? Il a trois têtes ou quoi ? »

Tsunade sortit quatre verres et une petite bouteille d'eau, remplit trois verres de l'alcool fort et un verre avec l'eau minérale avant de relever la tête vers la jeune femme un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Naruto, avant tout, je voulais te dire que grâce à toi, je ne me suis jamais ennuyée à ce poste d'Hokage. Ta promotion et surtout toi, êtes sûrement la bande de crétin la plus turbulente du pays du feu depuis… une bonne centaine d'année. »

« Je vois pas où tu veux en venir… »

« Hokage-sama ? » Fit Hiashi d'un ton inquiet.

Elle prit son verre de whisky et le leva toujours souriante.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Naruto. »

Elle le vida d'une traite puis explosa de rire avant d'articuler entre deux éclats.

« Ce sont des jumeaux ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Okay heu… Shika ? La prochaine fois que Neji veut me faire un gosse, rappelle-moi que c'est une très mauvaise idée. »


	12. Môman 12

**Titre **: Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC

**Rating **: PG-13

**Warning** : Grigris, fantômes et bras engourdis... Beurk.

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

De longs couloirs formant des cercles concentriques, des pièces disposées des deux côtés des couloirs, toutes fermées, deux escaliers diamétralement opposés à chaque étage. Une structure simple et compacte. Beaucoup de surface à couvrir et trop peu de temps pour le faire. Kiba était légèrement frustré par cette nuit d'exploration. Les corridors étaient étrangement déserts, l'endroit sentait le renfermé et l'absence totale de fenêtres – et donc de sources de lumière – prêtait à ces lieux une ambiance funèbre.

Génial.

Ils avaient déjà tous les trois exploré une grande partie de la ville, établi des plans assez détaillés des principales structures administratives, visité l'unique lieu de culte du village, observé la construction du futur hôtel de ville…

Il se trouvait maintenant dans l'espèce de yourte géante qu'ils avaient remarquée dès le premier jour. La construction s'était achevée il y a quelques jours à peine. Neji avait dit qu'il y avait ici des gens avec des quantités remarquables de chakra par rapport au reste de la population. Certes, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais fait équipe ensemble, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le bon jugement de Hyūga. Il était après tout capable de voir une chiure de corbeau sur le nez des statues des Hokage depuis l'autre bout de Konoha.

Loin de lui l'idée de mettre la parole du chef d'équipe en doute.

Il savait quand même ce que c'était que la discipline…

Enfin presque…

Bref.

Mais n'empêche qu'il n'y avait personne ici.

Vraiment personne.

Kiba posa la main sur le mur blanc à sa droite. Il était chaud, il sentait la poussière et le plâtre. Retirant sa main il fixa sa paume curieusement.

Neuf comme était censé être le bâtiment, il aurait dû il y avoir une fine pellicule de poussière blanche sur ses doigts, quelque chose indiquant que ce mur venait juste d'être fait. Mais non.

La poussière qu'il avait sur les doigts était légèrement brillante ; ça se voyait même malgré l'obscurité quasi totale qui l'entourait. Les yeux d'Inuzuka pouvaient voir dans la pénombre, comme les yeux des canidés. Et c'est bien grâce à cela qu'il pouvait constater que cette poussière n'avait rien de la poussière de plâtre, rien d'une poussière banale qu'on retrouve derrière les meubles.

Personne dans ce bâtiment pourtant soi-disant peuplé de monde de jour comme de nuit. Personne. Une poudre brillante en certains endroits. Une odeur de neuf et de renfermé.

Il avança de quelques pas en se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il saute aux conclusions. Devant la dernière porte du corridor, il mit la main sur la poignée et se dit qu'il allait devoir rappeler Akamaru très vite.

Il lâcha la poignée. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il avait un pressentiment. Son instinct lui hurlait quelque chose, mais quoi que ce soit, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Il saisit son sifflet à ultrason dans sa poche. Il allait appeler Akamaru, peut-être avait-il lui aussi sentit la même chose…

Cette odeur de renfermé.

Et de mort.

La cachette qu'ils avaient trouvée pour la deuxième partie de la semaine était bien meilleure que l'espèce de cabanon sur la falaise surplombant le village. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient plus la vue imprenable sur la cité en construction mais ils étaient bien à l'abri et bien cachés. C'était juste une brèche dans la roche au pied de la falaise que Kiba et Akamaru s'étaient chargés d'élargir juste assez pour s'y cacher le jour venu.

Bon ce n'était toujours pas l'idéal, il n'y avait que deux issues dont une presque impraticable – une espèce de voie tortueuse qui débouchait sur un torrent souterrain lequel menait à l'extérieur. Pas sensationnel comme issue de secours.

Et puis c'était vraiment tout petit. Fallait surtout pas être claustrophobe.

Neji et Tenten s'étaient retrouvés ici depuis une demi-heure déjà. A l'heure convenue, ils avaient arrêté leur exploration du village. L'aube allait se lever dans trois quarts d'heure environ.

Et Inuzuka n'était toujours pas là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ? »

Neji jeta un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière. Il gardait son calme. Peut-être était-ce l'habitude de vivre avec Naruto, l'imprévisibilité personnifiée, qui faisait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de cette petite irrégularité dans le planning fixé en début de soirée.

Tenten de son côté aurait bien fait les cents pas mais il n'y avait pas trop la place dans cette caverne troglodyte. Elle soupira et commença à souffler sur une mèche qui s'était échappée d'un de ses chignons et lui était tombé dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il reviendra sûrement d'ici le lever du jour. Sinon, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour ne pas compromettre la mission. »

« Tu crois ? » Lui répondit-elle sombrement.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné de voir Tenten douter de Kiba. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela venant d'elle.

« Oui, je lui fais confiance. »

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il y avait un tas de monde dans les rues. Bon, peut-être moins qu'au village de la feuille mais quand même, c'était trop de gens à son goût. Kiba jeta un coup d'œil du côté d'Akamaru. Le molosse était couché à ses côtés, sous une de ces maisons à pilotis. Le chien était aux abois. Lui aussi il avait perçu l'odeur émanant du sol…

Ce village n'en finissait pas d'être louche.

Kiba tenta de bouger son bras droit mais il ne le sentait plus. Ca lui faisait bizarre, il avait l'impression d'être amputé jusqu'à l'épaule.

Rien que l'idée lui fit faire une moue dégoutée, berk, mais à quoi il pensait vraiment.

Secouant la tête il se demanda si il était condamné à toujours tomber sur des villages de tarés à chacune de ses missions.

Lentement, il rampa vers l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait moins de monde il semblait. Un regard à Akamaru lui indiqua que le chien n'avait pas décelé de présence à l'arrière. C'était bon signe. Il prit tout de même toutes les précautions du monde en sortant. Après cette nuit on n'était plus sûr de quoi que ce soit.

« Inuzuka arrive. »

Tenten grogna. Elle venait tout juste de s'assoupir, laissant la garde du terrier miteux à Neji. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle trouvait la cachette fort sympathique mais là, elle voulait dormir, elle se faisait réveiller de force alors hein, crotte. Elle pouvait trouver l'endroit pourri si elle le voulait. Na.

Elle se retourna et dans son mouvement, son genou heurta un bout de rocher faisant saillie dans la paroi.

« OWWW ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se recroquevillant soudainement sur son pauvre membre blessé.

« Au moins comme ça tu es réveillée… » Déclara Neji ironiquement.

Grommelant quelques insultes bien senties envers le jeune homme, le dieu des rochers, Inuzuka et le reste du monde en général, elle se redressa et fixa le brun d'un air furieux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans se démonter. « Ce n'est pas moi qui a mis ce cailloux ici, alors ne m'en veux pas… »

« M'en fout. J'ai envie d'être en colère, et tu es là. C'est parfait. »

Neji allait rétorquer lorsque Kiba entra dans la planque, Akamaru à sa suite. Et toute trace d'ironie disparut de son visage.

« Inuzuka, qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? »

« Si je le savais… » Répondit celui-ci en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sol de la caverne. Il ramena son bras droit le long de son corps à l'aide de sa main gauche. « L'avantage c'est que je ne sens rien… Le désavantage c'est que ça dure depuis un bon moment déjà. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Neji activa son Byakugan.

« Tu n'as plus de chakra circulant dans le bras. Comment as-tu… »

Kiba leva la main gauche pour le stopper avant qu'il ne pose ses questions.

« Tu me soignes ça et je te raconte mon petit périple. Les questions après… »

Hyūga fronça les sourcils. Il aurait préféré savoir dès maintenant la cause de cette blessure mais se résolu à faire comme le voulait le maître chien.

« Ca va faire mal. » Prévint Neji.

Les yeux blancs fixés sur le bras amorphe de Kiba, Neji remonta la manche du manteau et commença à appuyer en certains points pour vérifier l'état des canaux de chakra. Les ouvertures étaient bouchées et les canaux comme figés. C'était assez inhabituel.

« Enlève ton haut. » Ordonna-t-il.

L'opération allait requérir un peu de subtilité. Pas question de s'amuser à frapper comme en combat sur tous les points de sortie possibles ou bien Kiba allait devoir se faire couper le bras.

Il joignit son index et son majeur et les passa lentement le long du bras d'Inuzuka.

Tenten observait l'opération de son côté. Peut-être que le maître chien ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il risquait gros dans cette histoire. Pour avoir été coéquipière de Neji pendant des années elle savait très bien que ces conneries c'était pas pour jouer. On pouvait mourir de manque de chakra, on pouvait mourir d'en avoir trop, on pouvait mourir parce qu'il ne circulait plus ou parce qu'il circulait trop… Ce truc, c'était la vie mais aussi la mort, et jusque là, elle avait plus souvent vu Neji administrer la mort que la vie.

« Long supinateur. » Murmura le brun en passant ses doigts sur le muscle.

D'un coup sec il appuya sur l'endroit où ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus tôt. Kiba rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un cri de bête blessée. Akamaru se couvrit la tête de ses pattes et leva un regard mouillé vers son maître.

Haletant, Kiba serrait le poing gauche convulsivement.

Remontant jusqu'au deltoïde, Neji s'apprêta à appuyer avant de se raviser. Il descendit un peu. Ici, entre biceps et triceps, le brachial antérieur. Pile au milieu.

La douleur fit comme une onde de choc dans tout le corps de Kiba. Il tenta de crier à nouveau mais Tenten lui fourra un bâillon dans la bouche et ne le lui retira que lorsqu'il arriva enfin à se calmer.

« C'est finit ? » Croassa-t-il.

« Presque… » Fit Neji en fronçant les sourcils. Les veines autour de ses yeux formaient comme une toile d'araignée étrange. « Trouvé. » S'exclama-t-il.

Il prit le bras de Kiba le tendit vers lui et toucha un muscle à la jointure entre son dos et l'épaule puis, sans attendre, donna un coup sec sur un muscle juste au-dessus du coude.

Il fallut un bon bout de temps avant que la douleur ne s'apaise un peu. Le front trempé de sueur, Kiba enleva le bâillon que lui avait mis Tenten. Avec ses hurlements il aurait attiré l'attention de tout le pays du feu… Il s'était appuyé contre la paroi de roche et attendait que sa respiration soit moins erratique.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse faire aussi mal.

« Ca ira ? » Demanda Tenten.

« … Ouais, je crois. » Il remua légèrement ses doigts, puis fléchit le coude mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement, la douleur faisant danser des étoiles dans son champ de vision. « Presque. » Continua-t-il avec un sourire fatigué. Il leva les yeux vers le brun aux cheveux longs qui le fixait intensément. « Merci Neji. Ca fait un mal de chien mais je suis rassuré de sentir mon bras enfin… »

« De rien… » Neji hésita puis demanda, « Et maintenant, tu peux nous raconter ta mission ? »

Kiba hocha la tête.

« Le bâtiment principal que tu m'as demandé d'explorer était désert. Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru au début… » Il poussa un soupir. « Ca sentait le renfermé, le neuf un peu mais il n'y avait personne. Les murs de plâtre étaient recouverts d'une poudre brillante. Les portes étaient toutes fermées et impossible de les ouvrir sans les briser. J'ai tenté de crocheter les serrures mais pas moyen d'en ouvrir une seule. Bref. Lorsque j'ai appelé Akamaru, il a accouru mais il n'était pas seul. »

« Je croyais que le bâtiment était désert ? » Fit Tenten d'un air confus.

« Et tout ce chakra, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » S'exclama Neji un peu incrédule. Il les avait vu ces silhouettes bleues pourtant…

Kiba soupira à nouveau.

« Ce bâtiment est rempli d'esprits. Y en a partout. » Il marqua une pause et se passa la main gauche dans les cheveux. « Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Mes sens me disaient qu'il y avait autre chose de pas humain dans le coin mais je ne voyais rien. En plus il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Les ultrasons du sifflet ont dû les éveiller dans leur sommeil. Les portes se sont ouvertes et ils sont sortis, il y en avait partout. Je me suis cassé le plus vite possible. J'ai sentit que parmi tout ces esprits y en avait des pas très sympathiques… J'étais presque sorti lorsqu'une femme m'a attrapé par le bras, elle s'est pendue à mon cou en me suppliant de… de la faire sortir du mur… Je crois que c'est cet esprit qui m'a fait ça. »

« Attends… »

« Tu veux dire qu'un tas de fantômes hantent le bâtiment principal ? » Se récria Tenten.

Il releva le regard vers ses coéquipiers.

« Ca m'en a tout l'air. Mais c'est pas tout. En me cachant sous les maisons pendant ma fuite j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait un tas avec des sortilèges écrits sous la maison. Et puis il y avait une odeur de sang qui émanait du sol. D'ailleurs la moitié des fuda_**1**_ que j'ai vus n'étaient pas non plus très net, certains brûlés, d'autres avec du sang dessus. » Il prit quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau. « Et j'ai trouvé ce genre de petits trucs aussi. »

Il amena l'objet dans le faisceau de lumière pénétrant par l'entrée. C'était une esquille d'os longue comme l'index, large d'un peu moins d'un pouce. Des feuilles de sauge rouge l'entouraient. Une plume de corbeau et deux clous étaient liés au reste par une ficelle grossière que tenait Kiba.

Neji fixait l'espèce de grigri avec une expression fermée tandis que Tenten haussait un sourcil.

« Excusez-moi les mecs mais je ne suis pas du tout croyante et mon truc c'est les kunai pas les porte-bonheurs… Alors je vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de particulier à ce machin… »

« L'os peut représenter un peu n'importe quoi, la sauge c'est pour le sommeil, les clous c'est sûrement pour le fer… Donc pour se défendre et blesser, la plume de corbeau… » Neji fit une pause, pensif. « C'est contre les esprits… Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre là-dessus, les sortilèges profanes ne sont pas trop dans mon domaine d'expertise… »

Kiba fit se balancer un peu le grigri et reprit l'explication de Neji.

« L'os peut être la vie ou la mort, le corps humain, la maladie… Les clous seraient plus un piège pour éviter que des animaux sauvages ne détruisent le sortilège. Le corbeau est un esprit malin le plus souvent. Ce truc est fait pour éloigner les esprits durant le sommeil des vivants. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que les villageois aient alors à voir avec ces esprits enfermés dans le bâtiment. »

Kiba remit l'objet dans sa poche.

« Ohlaaa ! Trente secondes les gars, vous essayez de me dire que ce village paumé est hanté et qu'un tas de gens ont décidés d'enfermer des âmes entre quatre murs pour dormir tranquille, protégés par des sortilèges bidons ? »

« Ce n'est pas bidon Tenten. » Fit Kiba sombrement.

« Ouais ben la magie tout ça, excuse-moi mais je trouve ça bidon. »

Neji restait pensif. Le fait que des fantômes possèdent encore assez de chakra pour être détectables à ses yeux le perturbait un petit peu plus qu'une bande de paysans douteux craignant pour leur sommeil. Il n'avait jamais vu des esprits parvenir à faire de telles blessures à un humain…

« Je pense que nous allons enquêter encore un peu mais ce que tu as trouvé risque de nous obliger à mettre fin prématurément à notre mission. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous sommes des ninja, pas des exorcistes. Nous avons repéré le problème. Nous avons accomplit donc les trois-quarts de la mission, nous n'avons pas besoin d'entrer en contact avec la population. En tout cas pas maintenant. Nous aurons besoin d'avertir la Godaime au plus vite… Car une si grande quantité d'esprits ne peut que signifier qu'il y a eu un massacre ou tout autre évènement de ce genre… »

« Il vont pas être content de nous revoir au village… » Fit Tenten sans l'air d'y toucher.

« Sans blague. » Grommela Kiba en laissant tomber sa tête contre la roche.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Neji en fronçant les sourcils. Ils allaient pouvoir terminer leur mission en avance, retrouver leurs amis… et plus encore. Ils avaient découvert deux trois secrets intéressants sur ce nouveau village. Non vraiment il ne voyait pas le problème…

Kiba tourna la tête vers le brun.

« Contrairement à toi Neji, je ne sais pas si en rentrant à Konoha je ne vais pas terminer derrière des barreaux alors esprits ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je ne suis pas pressé de retourner à la maison… Même si je suis pressé de partir d'ici. »

Neji se renfrogna.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Laisse tomber… » Kiba fit un geste las de sa main.

« Dites-moi les gars, vous êtes cons ou vous faites très bien semblant de l'être ? »

Les deux concernés tournèrent un regard étonné vers Tenten. Celle-ci croisa les bras et les fixa d'un air réprobateur.

« Z'avez toujours pas percuté ou quoi ? C'est pas un hasard qui fait qu'on a été assignés ensemble à la même mission. » Silence. Tenten leva les bras au ciel et se râpa la main contre la roche du plafond. « Aie. » Elle se frotta la main. « Bon, visiblement vous vous en êtes même pas rendu compte. Pour l'instant nous sommes tous les trois des obstacles. Pour le Conseil, je veux dire. » Il y eut un autre silence. « Mais réveillez-vous bon sang ! Neji ! Toi, tu réalises bien que tu es là parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu interviennes lorsqu'ils prendront leur décision à propos du gosse. »

Neji ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma. Il avait vaguement eu l'intuition que c'était pour ça oui…

« Moi je suis là parce que je sors avec le petit-fils de Otobushi-dono. A cause de ça, en plus de vouloir laisser tomber sa future femme déjà destinée à lui avant sa naissance, il pense sérieusement à raccrocher le costume de prêtre pour aller vivre de folles aventures avec moi, méchante fille pas bien qui coupe l'herbe sous le pied de l'illustre famille Otobushi… Il vaut mieux m'écarter, le temps que le fils bien-aimé se réveille un peu, et me voilà, dans un village pas clair avec vous deux. Et toi Kiba ? Une raison particulière ? Une jolie fille de bonne famille ? Ou bien un fils caché peut-être ? »

« Rien de tout ça. » Répondit Kiba avec un sourire sans joie. « Une récente mission avec Shino et Hinata dans un petit village qui a mal tourné. Nous avions été plutôt bien accueillis par les locaux après avoir défait une bande rōnin. La fille du chef du village a tenté de me séduire quelques jours avant qu'on reparte. Ca n'a pas marché mais elle m'a quand même demandé d'aller chercher un objet chez elle. Je suis allé chercher le truc en pensant juste rendre service. C'était un bracelet. Là le conseiller du chef m'a vu, m'a expliqué que c'était un objet spécial qu'il fallait pas toucher, que c'était au chef, un symbole du pouvoir légitime et que, sans ça, ben il se ferait détrôner dans la seconde… Quand je suis retourné voir la fille pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée, elle a pété un câble. » Il soupira. « Bref, résultat des courses, elle m'a menacé, et quand je lui ai dit que je n'irai pas chercher ce bracelet elle a couru chez son père, qu'elle avait quand même tenté de détrôner en lui piquant ce bracelet, pour lui dire que j'avais tenté de la violer. Et de voler le bracelet par la même occasion. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Ouais, ces conneries ont créé un incident diplomatique de la taille de la poitrine de Tsunade. »

« … »

« … »

« Un **très** gros incident je veux dire… »

« On avait compris… »

Le silence se fit pesant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut Neji qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Bon. Et bien vu que l'on n'est pas sorti du village avant un bout de temps, autant en profiter pour fureter plus profondément. Je vous propose d'établir le plan pour ce soir après on se reposera. Ca vous va ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Immédiatement les trois shinobi s'attelèrent à leur mission.

Ca leur évitait au moins de trop se concentrer sur leurs problèmes personnels.

* * *

_**1**_ les fuda ou o-fuda sont des morceaux de papier, tissus, bois ou métal sur lesquels sont traditionnellement écrits le nom d'un kami ou bien un sort. Le kami servira à protéger (ils sont alors utilisés pour les temples) les sorts permettront de se défendre à titre personnel (par l'attaque ou la défense). Leur caractère sacré fait qu'une souillure (kegare dans la tradition : sang, excrément, mauvaises intentions, déchirure, encre qui coule, mauvaise écriture du sort) entraîne des conséquences graves comme le retour du sort à l'envoyeur, des effets malins ou l'annulation du fuda (tatari, qui est la punition opérée par les kami en cas de kegare)


	13. Môman 13

**Titre **: Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC, et Ino qui drague tout ce qui bouge...

**Rating **: PG-13

**Warning** : Remake du Fugitif, explosifs, genin et gens qui marchent sur des toits...

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

« Hey Shika ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête lentement vers l'auteur du cri. Perché sur la clôture entourant la prairie des cerfs, il fumait tranquillement en attendant.

En attendant quoi, allez savoir, mais il semblait bien déterminé à rester ici pour un bout de temps.

Dans tout Konoha, il n'y avait sûrement que les membres mâles de la famille Nara pour être capable d'attendre de pied ferme que le temps se passe.

De toutes les manières les cerfs ne s'échappaient jamais… Pas vraiment besoin de les surveiller.

Et puis il faisait chaud, se déplacer c'était trop dur…

C'était pas comme si le monde allait s'écrouler, non ?

Roh allez, il avait bien le droit de souffler un peu là. Entre deux pauses, c'est très important de se reposer…

Chouji s'approcha sans se presser de la clôture avant de s'y accouder.

« Tes élèves t'attendent. » Fit l'imposant jeune homme.

« Naaaan… Je me sens pas d'y aller maintenant… » Déclara Shikamaru en lançant son regard numéro 27 à Chouji. Celui entre démotivé et très démotivé.

« Ni plus tard, je sais bien… » Chouji ricana un peu avant de demander, « Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais accepté de prendre une équipe de genin à ta charge… »

« C'est trop difficile d'essayer de m'en rappeler… » Répondit Nara, un demi sourire aux lèvres démentant le sérieux de son ton.

Chouji éclata d'un grand rire qui effraya un groupe d'oiseaux tout proche.

« En attendant, » Dit celui-ci après avoir rit. « C'est Naruto qui s'en charge, tu sais… Il les a croisé et s'est mis en tête de leur donner deux trois leçons de nindō. »

« Ah, Naruto, ouais. » Répéta Shikamaru pensivement en fixant un point au loin. « Oui… Naruto… Naruto ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et il descendit de sa clôture pour saisir Chouji – plus grand que lui de deux têtes – par le col. « NARUTO ?! »

Le soleil était au plus haut. Plus personne ne travaillait sur le chantier sauf une personne. Uchiwa Sasuke devait être le seul ouvrier assez dingue pour travailler par cette chaleur. La pause déjeuner était déjà terminée mais il était deux heures de l'après-midi, un 23 Août, alors le chef avait été assez sympathique pour prolonger la pause. Après tout, un ouvrier mort de chaud c'était de la main d'œuvre en moins. Rentabilité avant tout quoi…

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'arrêter. S'épuiser, il aimait bien. C'était pas une petite canicule de rien du tout qui allait l'arrêter. Dites tout de suite qu'il est suicidaire, lui ne voyait pas ça de cette manière. Un peu d'exercice avec ce genre de contraintes lui faisait faire son quota d'entretien physique pénible de la semaine. Ce soir il serait sûrement assez épuisé pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ca lui donnerait aussi une bonne excuse pour faire venir Sakura à la maison.

Pas question que Naruto cuisine.

Non non, il tenait quand même un tout petit peu à sa santé.

En plus s'il montrait de la bonne volonté pendant ses travaux d'intérêt généraux, c'était toujours ça de gagné face au Conseil. Avec un peu de chance sa liberté surveillée s'arrêterait d'ici un ou deux ans. Il était du genre à savoir attendre son heure, il saurait se plier aux petits caprices de ce groupe de croûtons si cela signifiait être libre avant longtemps.

Et puis de toutes les manières, prendre une pause en même temps que les autres n'aurait rien eu de convivial. Les gens le regardaient encore comme un demi-rōnin qui aimait changer de bandeau frontal comme de chaussettes. Un jour une feuille, un autre une note et la feuille rayée de son frère qui était associée à lui juste pour le fun… Pourquoi pas des brins d'herbes avec un caillou et de la pluie ? Si son bandeau comportait son curriculum vitae, c'est sûr que ça ferait un sacré paysage…

Saisissant une poutre, il la souleva en ahanant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était lourd ces trucs !

« Sasukeeee ! »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'approcha doucement du bord de la plate-forme où il était – le deuxième étage d'une maison dont les murs n'étaient pas encore tout à fait construits – la poutre toujours en équilibre sur son épaule.

Quelques mètres en contrebas, Ino crut défaillir. Sapristi, mais où étaient les appareils photos quand on en avait besoin ?!

Sasuke, torse nu, transpirant, bronzé par le soleil d'été, ses muscles bandés par l'effort, des abdos de dingue, cet air ténébreux et puis ses cheveux juste un peu trop longs et…

Rââââaaaah…

« Je peux mourir heureuse… » Murmura la blonde passée en mode gagatisant.

« Ino ? » Demanda Sasuke, un peu inquiet du silence inhabituel de la blonde. « Un problème ? » Il déposa son fardeau au plancher avant de sauter jusqu'à elle.

Se secouant de sa transe, elle fit un grand sourire au précédent objet de ses fantasmes.

« Je viens juste jouer les informatrices… » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Rooh, arrête. Prends pas cette attitude méfiante. Je suis sûre que ce que je vais te dire va t'intéresser… »

Peut-être, se dit le brun dans sa Ford intérieure coupé cuir, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais te le montrer.

« Ca concerne Sakura et Naruto… » Laissa tomber la blonde sans se départir de son sourire sournois.

Ah merde se dit Sasuke.

« Alors qui tu choisis d'abord ? »

Mouais. Cette question c'était un peu du genre ''la bourse ou la vie ?'' Quel mec allait-il encore devoir menacer de mort pour l'éloigner de Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait encore fichu son meilleur ami ?

Entre se faire piquer sa pas-encore-petite-amie sous son nez et se faire assassiner par la mascotte de la Bunke pour une raison assurément extrêmement stupide, que choisir ?

« Sakura ? »

Qui a dit que Sasuke était suicidaire ?

Mais non voyons, pas du tout…

« Hihi, on dirait que tu préfères garder Sakura pour toi que conserver ton intégrité physique… » Mauvais signe… « Bref, Sai m'a dit que Sakura est en train d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec Lee sur le pont au sud de la ville. »

Crotte.

Lee.

Mais il pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires lui ? Chai pas moi, aller cueillir des prunes, n'importe quoi ?

Rock Lee était tout à fait le genre de gars impossible à menacer de mort.

Si ça trouve il allait même interpréter ça comme une déclaration de rivalité comme celle de Gai et Kakashi.

…

Oh merde…

« Et Naruto ? » Demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Il est en train de donner une leçon de lancer de shuriken et d'utilisation des fuda explosifs à l'équipe de genin de Shika… »

« … »

« Les enfants ont l'air de trouver ça très amusant d'ailleurs… »

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

« Ils sont au lac Okumizutama près du domaine Hyūga. »

« Putain de merde. »

« Je te le fais pas dire, joli cœur… »

« Shino-saan !! »

Il tourna la tête. Personne.

« Shinoo-saan ! »

Il baissa la tête. Ah tiens… Hinata.

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre du grand jeune homme aux insectes. Essoufflée elle attrapa ses genoux et respira profondément.

« Bonjour Hinata. » Salua Shino impassible.

« Bon-jour… Hh… bonjour Shino-san… » Même après toutes ces années elle avait encore du mal à ne pas lui adresser la parole avec des honorifiques. A sa connaissance il devait être le seul de la promotion à avoir ce traitement de faveur.

Enfin, faveur… Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus familière avec lui… C'était un peu impersonnel le san par ci et san par là…

Bon c'est vrai ça lui faisait un peu ni chaud ni froid.

Mais quand même.

Sur le principe.

Bref.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ayant retrouvé sa respiration, elle se releva.

« Je, heu… je cherche mon équipe de genin… Ils n'étaient pas au point de rendez-vous… Et puis pas chez eux non plus… » Elle commença à entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de son pouce, son nouveau tic du moment. « Ca fait une heure que je cours d'un bout à l'autre de la ville pour les retrouver… »

C'est vrai, retrouver une bande de trois gamins au milieu d'une ville était un peu plus dur que de traquer un shinobi au milieu d'une forêt… C'était quand même plus facile de repérer des traces de pas parmi des traces animales que parmi celles d'une foule de gens…

La pauvre.

« Ils te mènent la vie dure… »

« N-non. C'est la première fois qu'ils font ça… D'habitude ils sont très gentils… »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Hinata laissait le temps à Shino de réfléchir, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il réfléchissait à où il aurait pu les voir pour la dernière fois.

Quant à Shino ben…

Allez savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Pour l'instant on pouvait juste voir deux coccinelles batifolant dans ses cheveux, sinon il était immobile.

Encore un grand mystère de l'humanité : que pensent les Aburame ?

Un bruit de course les firent jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la rue – ils étaient à côté de la devanture d'un marchand d'oiseaux.

« Sasuke-san ? » Fit Hinata étonnée de voir le brun courir à cette vitesse, sautant sur les toits pour éviter les encombrements de la foule. « Ino ?… Shikamaru-san ? Chouji-san ? » Elle tourna de grand yeux perdus vers Shino, qui se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas de traitement de faveur finalement. « Mais qu'ont-ils tous ? »

Il prit sa main et sauta vers le toit le plus proche.

« Y a qu'à les suivre pour le savoir. »

« HAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! »

« A ta gauche Yago !! »

« Hein ? »

BLAF.

« WAAAaaaahhh ! »

SHPLACH.

Deux genin se précipitèrent vers la berge, essoufflés, égratignés de partout, l'air hagard et vaguement inquiet pour leur ami. Il y avait une fille avec des cheveux étrangement blancs mais dont certaines mèches avaient roussi. Les traces de suie et les brûlures sur ses mains montraient que le roussissement suspect de ses cheveux n'avait pas vraiment grand chose à voir avec une nouvelle mode capillaire.

Son compagnon était un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, un peu plus grand. Les bandages entourant son cou, sûrement censés cacher l'impressionnante cicatrice – presque une balafre en fait – qui l'ornait, avaient été partiellement coupés. Des brindilles coincées dans ses cheveux et des épines de ronces décorant son bermuda de toile donnaient à penser qu'il n'était pas allé dans la forêt pour cueillir des champignons.

Ou bien c'étaient des champignons assez remuants.

Et agressifs.

Des bulles à la surface de l'eau sortirent Shirokubi de son train de pensée.

« Il revient à la surface ! » S'exclama-t-il en pointant les bulles du doigt à Yamagara.

« Ah vous voilà mes petits ! » S'exclama une grande femme blonde sortant de la forêt.

A ce moment l'équipe de Hyūga-sensei se précipita hors de la forêt, prenant la jounin en tenaille. Manque de bol, elle avait prévu le coup. Un Kawarimi et deux explosions plus tard, les trois autres genin vinrent rejoindre leurs camarades au bord de l'eau.

Yago arriva enfin sur la boue du bord du lac en crachotant et jurant en même temps.

Il avait une sale tête, la moitié de ses vêtements avait cramé et il boitait bizarrement.

Ils formaient tous une bonne bande de bras cassés.

Naruto se planta à trois mètres devant les six genin, les mains sur les hanches et leur jeta un regard appréciatif.

« Pas mauvais… »

« Tu déconnes !! » S'exclama Yago en bondissant sur ses pieds, l'air prêt à en découdre. « Chuis l'meilleur ninja qu'la Terre ait jamais porté, j'vous latte tous comme j'veux et … ! »

Un rapide croche-pied l'envoya à terre. Naruto se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire goguenard de leur sensei par intérim.

« Ouais. Bon, p'têt pas maintenant mais tu paies rien pour attendre… »

« Pas de problème. J'attendrais. »

Yago fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras, histoire de montrer qu'il était vexé. Un des élèves de Hinata grommela quelque chose à propos de manque de respect mais fut coupé par Naruto.

« Bon, comme promis, j'vous paye le resto. »

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre. Et au milieu d'elles un hurlement lointain.

Chacun se tut.

« Narutooooo !! Rends-moi mes élèèèèves !! »

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa.

« Oh merde. »

« Uzumaki-san ? »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. La rouvrit. Tenta un petit exercice de respiration pour se calmer, mais ne réussit qu'à ressembler à une carpe dans une poissonnerie. Oui, avec ce petit air de bête traquée du genre ''j'ai la subtile impression que les gens autour de moi ne me veulent pas que du bien…''.

La blonde amorça un mouvement pour faire volte-face sous les yeux assez ébahis des six élèves.

Ils s'étaient quand même fait poursuivre, brûler, piéger, égratigner et balancer dans l'eau et les airs pendant les trois dernières heures par cette femme.

C'était assez déstabilisent de la voir tenter de fuir.

Et soudain, il y eut beaucoup de monde.

Beaucoup beaucoup.

Yago haussa les sourcils en voyant arriver six adultes tous dans un état d'agitation plus ou moins avancé. Ses yakitori semblaient soudain sacrément compromis.

Tout en refaisant les bandages sur sa cicatrice, Shirokubi observa les nouveaux arrivants.

Hyūga-sensei avait l'air très inquiète. Elle se rapprocha de ses élèves et s'enquit de leur état puis demanda à Uzumaki-sensei si elle allait bien. Une grande blonde à ses côtés, qu'il identifia comme la vendeuse de fleur de la rue principale, s'affairait à soigner les brûlures de Yamagara. Yago serait content. Se faire soigner sa hanche par la fleuriste la plus sexy de tout Konoha… Quelle veine.

Juste à côté un autre jounin qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Aba… Abirume… Abuquelque chose. Bref, un grand gars silencieux avec des papillons qui voletaient doucement autour de sa tête. Les lunettes noires qu'il portait empêchaient de voir clairement son expression cependant il avait l'air… amusé par les évènements.

Il y avait aussi Chouji-san. Un grand pote à eux. Ils avaient fait connaissance autour d'un bol de nouilles Udon, et c'était de loin le jounin préféré de l'équipe. Peut-être que leur repas n'était pas si compromis que ça finalement…

Et puis Nara-sensei.

Aie.

Yamagara baissa la tête et Yago soupira en grommelant « On est dans l'caca. »

Sans blague.

La dernière personne qu'il remarqua lui fit cligner des yeux. Un grand brun torse nu qui avait prit Naruto par les épaules et était actuellement en train de la secouer tout en l'engueulant copieusement.

Dans son cou il avait un tatouage étrange à demi effacé. Comme de petites virgules noires, comme les gouttes de venin d'un serpent disait-on…

Oh mince…

Et sur son omoplate droite, un T bleu entouré de symboles assez divers. Comme un sceau, comme une marque, comme une sentence… Ne serait-ce que de voir ces symboles faisait se dresser les cheveux de sa nuque. Il reconnaissait ce sceau, à force d'écouter les rumeurs, les chuchotements et les bruits de couloirs…

Pas possible…

Un T, une marque comme on lui avait raconté…

« Mais lâche-moi la grappe Sasuke !! » Hurla Naruto par dessus les récriminations du brun. Elle tenta de s'échapper mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur les épaules de la blonde.

« Pas question ! Depuis quand tu te barres pour faire ce genre de conneries ? Sans même me prévenir !! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tes conneries ne concernent plus QUE toi mais aussi le bébé ! »

Sasuke…

Uchiwa ?

« C'est le traître !! » Se récria Shirokubi en pointant le brun du doigt.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le genin. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme le sang, comme toutes les histoires le disaient. Des yeux rouges et noirs sans pitié, pleins de colère… Des yeux maudits…

« Ce n'est plus un traître. » Déclarèrent plusieurs voix en même temps. Des regards pleins de reproches le fixaient. Hinata-sensei… La fleuriste… Uzumaki-sensei…

Shikamaru donna une claque sur la tête de son élève.

« Un peu de respect pour tes aînés. »

« Mais sensei il… »

« Non. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit non. »

Shirokubi fit une moue vexée. A côté de lui Yago s'était relevé et lui envoya un regard laissant entendre que lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Tous ces adultes ne se rendaient donc pas compte qu'un danger public se trouvait à deux pas de là ? Et qu'il était sûrement prêt à tout pour les assassiner tous ? Si ça se trouve le traître était en train de fomenter un plan pour s'échapper à nouveau et planquer leurs corps… Non il avait entendu dire qu'il connaissait le Katon.

Merde mais il avait pas envie de mourir brûlé.

Sasuke lâcha sa prise sur les épaules de Naruto et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Heu… » Étonnée elle rendit son étreinte au brun. « Ben… pardon alors. »

Le brun soupira puis la relâcha avant de se tourner vers les autres. Chouji et Shino avaient l'air toujours aussi amusés par la situation.

« Bon chacun des sensei veille à ce que son équipe soit soignée, je ramène Naruto chez moi… »

« Hé ! Mais elle nous avait promis un repas ! » Intervint un des élèves d'Hinata, indigné.

« Ouais ! Gratos en plus ! » Renchérit Yago.

« C'est pas mes affaires. » Répondit Uchiwa platement avant de prendre la grande blonde par le poignet et la tirer vers le lac. « On rentre. »

« Mais Sas – »

« On. Rentre. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en courant sur le lac, Yago fit un petit bruit pleurnichard.

« Mes yakitori… »

« Je vous les offre dès que vous sortirez de l'infirmerie. » Claironna Akimichi. « Vous le méritez bien, vous avez quand même survécu à une leçon de ninjutsu dispensée par le jounin le plus infernal que vous ayez pu trouver dans le village. »

« Pire qu'Anko. » Dit doucement Shino.

« Carrément pire. » Fit Shikamaru en pansant les quelques plaies de Shirokubi.

« Pire qu'Ibiki. » Renchérit Ino en se penchant sur Yago.

« Grave. » Acquiesça Chouji.

« Naruto n'est… n'est pas s-si af-affreux que ça… » Bredouilla Hinata.

« Si. » Déclarèrent les genin à l'unanimité.

Lors du trajet vers l'aile des premiers soins de l'hôpital, Shirokubi se rendit alors compte de quelques petits détails.

Ils avaient parlé d'un bébé… Et l'autre là, il avait l'air si inquiet…

Oh merde.

Uzumaki-san était enceinte…

Elle vivait avec le traître…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue.

Oh merde.

« Shiro, tu viens ? »

« O-oui, Yam, j'arrive. »

Il la rattrapa, mais garda une expression fermée.

Le village était en danger.


	14. Môman 14

**Titre **: Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC, et Ino qui drague tout ce qui bouge...

**Rating **: PG... tend lentement mais sûrement vers le PG-13

**Warning** : Jurons, petit coup de stress, Ino qui lorgne sur Sai...

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

Ce furent les grognements de Kiba qui le réveillèrent. Ils étaient dans leur nouvelle cachette, à la croisée des branches principales d'un arbre centenaire, au couvert de l'épais feuillage. L'endroit était plutôt pratique ; s'ils ne remuaient pas trop, ils pouvaient dormir sans tomber du haut des dix mètres que mesuraient l'arbre. Une trouée dans le feuillage leur permettait de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit et un nœud formé par certaines branches avec un creux de bois pourri au milieu leur permettait d'allumer un feu pour cuire leur nourriture. Un simple jutsu ignifuge empêchait le bois de prendre feu.

Une planque trois étoiles, génial.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Neji en se redressant.

« Intrus. »

Le Hyūga étendit ses sens et, utilisant le Byakugan, sentit la perturbation dans son champ de chakra. Une personne venait par l'ouest, sans tenter d'être discret. Des mouvements un peu saccadés. Le flux de chakra que la personne exsudait ne semblait pas très important. Peut-être un civil, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Neji se positionna sur une branche juste au dessus de celle de Kiba, sachant que sinon il aurait perturbé le flair du maître chien.

« Kiba ? »

« Mâle. Il a peur. »

« Je ne sens pas l'aura d'un shinobi. »

« Il est bruyant. »

« Il n'a pas l'air suivi, ni accompagné. »

Un silence. Les deux ninja étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils sentaient, essayant de glaner le plus d'informations possible à propos de l'inconnu.

« Neji. » Celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il l'écoutait… et le regardait malgré ses yeux rivés sur un point du feuillage, vers l'ouest. « Je sais que Tenten n'est pas là, mais peut-être que si on l'interrogeait, ça ferait avancer la mission. »

Il avait raison. En principe il fallait l'approbation de toute l'équipe pour cela mais ce genre d'aubaine ne se présentait pas soixante fois par jour.

« Il est encore hors de portée. »

« Je sais. » Kiba ferma les yeux et huma l'air.

« Je peux l'immobiliser. »

Kiba acquiesça. Ca serait plié en moins de deux.

« Je te couvre. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu me laisses même pas l'occasion de me faire pardonner ? »

Sasuke continua à faire des pompes. S'il se concentrait assez sur l'exercice, il pourrait faire semblant qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire engueuler par une femme enceinte.

D'ailleurs ça commençait à se voir vaguement qu'elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle ne portait pas de vêtements.

Enfin de vêtements en haut. Sauf le soutien gorge.

Non il ne matait pas Naruto à poil.

Il tenait juste un tout petit peu à sa vie quand même.

Donc Naruto l'engueulait en soutien-gorge et jupe courte.

Certes.

Mais il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça.

Rien que pour le fait qu'associer Naruto et soutien-gorge lui donnait l'impression bizarre d'associer des contraires.

Comme des rillettes et du miel…

Une souris et un éléphant…

Ouais voilà, penser rillettes, penser éléphant, ne surtout pas penser meilleur pote dans son plus simple appareil avec un ventre un peu moins plat que d'habitude et tout et tout…

« Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ? » Fit la voix impatientée et éraillée de la femme qu'était devenu Naruto.

« Grmph. »

Ca c'était explicite.

Carrément symbolique de son état d'esprit.

Un poids soudain sur son dos le fit tomber brutalement à terre. Son air fut soufflé hors de ses poumons dans un grand bruit de soufflet écrasé.

« Naruto, t'es lourd ! »

« Je sais. » Répondit celui-ci goguenard.

« Bouge de là. »

« Si tu m'écoutes, oui. Sinon, va te faire foutre. »

« C'est pas mon genre, et d'accord je t'écoute. »

La blonde laissa échapper un rire satisfait et se leva.

« Depuis hier après-midi tu as tenté par tout les moyens de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de m'ignorer dès que je te parle. Je ne reviendrai même pas sur l'épisode pathétique où tu as sournoisement tenté de pousser le canapé contre la porte du salon pour m'empêche de sortir. C'est positivement ridicule. Sérieux, si tu m'en veux tant que ça dis-le ! Quoique je trouve que c'est un peu abusé compte tenu du fait que je n'ai pas une seule blessure, et que je suis sain et sauf et que ce n'étaient que des putains de genin ! Rien de plus ! C'est pas comme si j'étais allé m'attaquer à un gang de yakusa ou si j'avais déclenché une bagarre dans un bar !! » Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade Naruto avait commencé à s'agiter. Visiblement il avait gardé ça pendant un petit bout de temps à l'intérieur, le temps que ça fermente bien, pour mieux exploser par la suite. « Je suis pas revenu bourré, je me suis même pas épuisé à courir après ces gosses !! » Il leva les bras au ciel. « Avoir des nibards et un peu de bide veut pas dire que je suis handicapé !! »

Sasuke grogna de sa place au sol. Encore ce débat stérile. Toujours les mêmes arguments.

Il se gratta la nuque mais resta allongé sur le ventre. Il était bien là, le tatami était frais, et lui avait chaud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour te faire rentrer dans le crâne que peu importe que tu te sentes fort ou faible, il y a deux machins dans ton ventre qui dépendent de toi et de ta bonne santé. » Il soupira et tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder vers la blonde. « Je crois qu'à part moi, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide et borné que toi. » Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de visiblement mesquin mais Sasuke continua. « Tu t'es persuadé que tu pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était pendant neuf mois. Seulement il y a des fois où même en courant très très vite, tu ne peux pas semer tes problèmes. »

Il y eut un long silence. La blonde croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Son visage portait l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait avalé du vinaigre. De travers.

« Je suis prêt à te laisser manger ce que tu veux, te laisser t'entraîner avec moi sans t'épuiser, à te laisser sortir, aller au cinéma, te balader en forêt, donner des cours magistraux en classe ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui te permette de bouger sans danger pour toi ou les bébés. Mais si tu ne veux pas être raisonnable, je vais être obligé de l'être pour deux. »

Naruto détourna la tête.

Il y eut encore un silence et Sasuke remarqua que la blonde essuyait ses yeux.

Sasuke soupira. Les hormones c'est nul. Il l'avait décidé dès la première crise de larmes de Naruto.

Le brun se souleva lentement de terre et marcha jusqu'à son meilleur ami – oui sans ''e'', il s'était vite rendu compte que l'apparence n'avait pas changé la façon dont il le considérait, il était toujours le même jeune homme hyperactif et enjoué.

« Pardon Sasuke. » Naruto hésita et gratta ses marques sur sa joue gauche en fixant le sol. « Pardon pour hier. »

« Bof, c'est pas grave. Tant qu'on se débrouille pour pas le dire à Neji. »

« Il en chierait une brique. »

« Sans déc'. »

« Aaat-cha ! »

« T'es sûr de pas être allergique au pollen ou un truc du genre ? » Demanda Tenten d'un air préoccupé.

Neji fit un signe vague de la main pour signifier que non et qu'il s'en fichait.

« Puisque je te dis que c'est quelqu'un qui parle de lui. » Reprocha Kiba.

Neji soupira tout en fixant l'homme étendu au centre de l'entrelacs de branches. Il avait été sacrément sonné par leur petit assaut surprise et s'était évanoui. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes.

« C'est peut-être les mecs du Conseil qui parlent alors. »

Ah oui. Le conseil.

Non il n'avait pas oublié.

Juste tenté de mettre ce souci de côté.

« Ou Naruto… »

Et Naruto.

Il aurait aimé être là pour lui. Maintenant. Aujourd'hui.

Pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

Pour le rassurer…

Ou peut-être plus pour se faire rassurer.

« Hé ça se trouve il parle des cochonneries qu'il fait avec Neji à Sasuke ! » S'exclama Tenten en frappant du poing la paume de sa main. Il y avait presque ''Eurêka'' écrit sur son front.

Neji releva brusquement la tête et étrécit les yeux.

« On ne fait pas de cochonneries. »

« Oh arrête. On me la fait pas à moi. » Déclara Tenten avec un air de connivence.

Okay, ça, c'était flippant. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, du genre, un peu comme un chien devant un os à moelle. Ou plutôt un chat devant un nid de mésanges. Un chat devant son maître avec des plumes de mésange plein les babines.

Genre haha, j'ai rien fait. Ou presque.

« Tu peux pas honnêtement dire ''je ne fais rien de bizarre'' alors qu'en ce moment même, ton petit copain est enceinte jusqu'au cou. » Souligna Inuzuka.

Mais depuis quand sa vie sexuelle était-elle devenue un sujet de conversation ?

Ah oui, depuis qu'il avait éternué.

Petite note à soi-même, ne plus éternuer en public.

« En plus, je suis sûre que Naruto doit pas être du genre petit garçon innocent. » Fit Tenten.

« Genre ? »

« Genre je suis prête à parier que c'est lui qui a proposé de le faire avec l'Oiroke. »

« Pas sûr. »

« Tu parles. Tu vois Neji demander à Naruto ''et si on se la jouait hétéro ce soir'' entre deux onigiri. »

« Ouais, et tu vois plutôt Naruto se la jouer ''Viens par ici mon mignon j'ai envie de me faire prendre comme une brute ce soir'' ? Nan. En plus je doute que Naruto soit en dessous. »

« On a qu'à demander au principal concerné non ? »

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers Neji qui faisait actuellement une brillante imitation du soleil couchant. Mais en mieux. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, les mains posées sur ses genoux, assis en tailleur et tellement rouge qu'il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer de la fumée s'échappant de ses oreilles.

Un gémissement orienta les regards vers une toute autre personne.

« Il se réveille. »

« Pas question d'avoir un chaperon. Mes fesses, oui. Non mais je rêve… »

« Sasuke-san un peu de calme voyons… »

« Non Sai, je ne me calme pas. »

« Laisse tomber Sai. »

« Ah, Sakura-san. »

« Hey beau gosse !! »

« … Ino-sa – »

Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, Sai se retrouva avec les bras pleins de Yamanaka et de fleurs. Elle avait ramené un bouquet très joli et odorant mais il ne ressortirait peut-être pas vivant de l'étreinte qu'elle donnait au pauvre ninja dessinateur.

Sasuke lança un regard furieux aux nouvelles venues.

« Je pars devant. »

« Ah, mais… ! »

« Laisse béton je t'ai dis, s'il est pas content, vaut mieux qu'il ne se fâche pas contre toi. Et Ino, je crois que Sai a compris que tu es contente de le revoir. » Fit Sakura avec un air de commisération.

La blonde ricana.

« Mais-euh, pour une fois que je le prends assez par surprise pour le tripoter à mon aise, tu ne vas pas gâcher ce moment non ? »

Sakura roula des yeux et Ino ricana encore un peu avant de se détacher de Sai.

Sai qui avait atteint des nuances encore non répertoriées dans le rouge fluo. Peut-être qu'un concours entre lui et Neji serait à propos.

« Bon. C'est où la salle du Conseil ? » Demanda la femme aux cheveux roses.

« Ben justement… Sasuke-san le savait… »

« Attends tu veux dire que tu sais pas où on doit aller ? » S'exclama Ino.

« Et je ne sais pas où l'on est non plus. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi beau gosse, je crois que je serais déjà en train de t'éventrer avec une paire de baguettes. »

Tsunade contemplait la rue en contrebas. De cette haute fenêtre elle pouvait voir deux rues assez fréquentées de Konoha.

Le village vivait. La population se sentait en sécurité. Le ratio civils/shinobi était suffisant pour assurer la protection des gens. De tous ces gens qui faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans rien savoir de l'espèce de drame humain qui se déroulait ici actuellement.

Juste deux jeunes hommes profitant de la vie, deux ninja. Et puis juste des jumeaux, une petite famille presque. Avec un peu de chance une famille bientôt. Mais aussi peut-être une famille… jamais.

Elle se tourna vers les membres du Conseil qui s'installaient peu à peu dans la salle sombre et spartiate.

Elle voyait ce problème comme ça. Juste des garçons, la vingtaine, qui voulaient la paix et un peu de joie de vivre.

Mais chacun voit midi à sa porte.

Dans cette salle, certains ne voyaient pas des jumeaux, mais un croisement entre un monstre et une ligne de sang puissante. Ne voyaient pas Neji et Naruto mais Hyūga et Uzumaki. Non Hyūga et Kyuubi.

Réalisaient-ils seulement que l'on parlait de quatre êtres humains ici ?

De deux amoureux et d'un accident ?

Pas de deux ninja et un attentat à la paix ?

« À l'ordre du jour : verdict à propos des enfants de Uzumaki Naruto et Hyūga Neji et discussion de l'éviction de Inuzuka Kiba de l'ordre des ninja de Konoha. »

« Qu-qui êtes-vous ? »

Deux doigts à son poignet comptaient les battements de son cœur.

« Des gens qui veulent des renseignements. » Répondit Tenten.

Elle portait un masque de chat. Différent de celui des Anbu, de façon à ne pas prêter à confusion.

« Appartenez-vous au village ? » Demanda Kiba.

Un masque de chien. Prévisible. Son molosse n'était pas à ses côtés. Akamaru était partit pour vérifier qu'aucun autre intrus n'allait perturber la petite fête. En plus il n'aimait pas trop les hauteurs. Et monter dans l'arbre nécessitait l'usage de pas mal de chakra, il préférait rester en bas.

« … »

« Il est dans votre intérêt de répondre à nos questions. » Dit Tenten doucement.

Il sembla hésiter mais finalement l'homme répondit.

« Oui, oui, j'appartiens au village. »

« Êtes-vous un civil ? Avez-vous un quelconque lien avec la police locale ou les ninja du village ? »

« Oui ! Je suis un civil ! Je travaille dans une boutique de la rue principale… »

« Avez-vous un lien avec les forces de l'ordre ? » Insista Kiba.

« Non ! J'ai même plus de famille ! Ne me tuez pas ! »

Neji remit ses doigts sur le pouls de l'homme. Il avait peur. Ils n'en tireraient pas le maximum dans cet état. Il risquait de dire des choses peu cohérentes.

Il parla pour la première fois.

« N'ayez pas peur. Tuer un civil va à l'encontre de nos principes à moins que l'on ne se fasse agresser. Il vous suffit de nous donner les informations que nous désirons et vous serez sain et sauf. »

De derrière son masque de dragon Neji vit l'homme se calmer. Pas assez, mais un petit peu quand même.

Neji tourna la tête vers Kiba et inclina la tête vers la droite en présentant sa main paume ouverte. Kiba acquiesça. Il refit la même chose vers Tenten. Elle hésita mais acquiesça néanmoins.

« En signe de notre bonne foi nous allons vous dire pourquoi nous désirons des informations. » Neji attendit l'assentiment de son vis-à-vis en se félicitant intérieurement.

Rah mais qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu doué en diplomatie !

Il se donna mentalement une poignée de main.

« Nous sommes en mission pour découvrir qui a fondé ce village et si sa population est belliqueuse ou non. Notre rapport déterminera si nous enverrons des émissaires amicaux par la suite ou si nous devrons nous attendre à devoir nous défendre. »

Mouais tu parles. Si c'était une bande de dingues génocides comme il fallait s'y attendre avec la quantité d'esprits et de phénomènes étranges, ils allaient très vite se retrouver avec les Anbu au cul.

« D'ac-d'accord. »

Silence.

« Faites attention alors. Le danger ne vient pas seulement des hommes ici. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Tenten.

« Il… Ce village… Les terres sont maudites… »

Tenten soupira.

« Tu joueras aux anticonfessionnalistes plus tard Neko. » Grogna Kiba. « Qui a maudit ces terres ? »

« Pitié, je… » Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux que ça, mais cette panique qui l'habitait le vieillissait terriblement. « Si je vous dis tout ce que je sais, est-ce que je pourrais trouver asile à votre village ? Je vous en prie… »

Un long silence accueillit cette supplique.

Kiba se gratta le menton pensivement. En tant qu'expert en incidents diplomatiques malgré lui, les deux autres ninja attendaient sa réaction.

« Si nous vous acceptons, vous obtenez le statut de réfugié. Par conséquent les relations entre notre village et le votre seront fixées d'office, or personne ne veut d'une guerre. Surtout si elle a été déclenchée par un bête problème de réfugié. » Il soupira. « Pourquoi voulez-vous fuir votre village ? »

« Ils… » Le villageois les regarda chacun leur tour. Donner des infos lui achetait son billet hors du village.

« Ils ont tué ma femme et mes deux fils. En offrande à Tsuki-Yomi no Mikoto1. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

« Qui ça ''ils'' ? »

« Inu, ta gueule. Bon, je pense que c'est une raison assez valable pour vouloir se casser, ne Ryū ? »

« Nous vous protégerons. Maintenant, dites-nous tout. »

« Shikaaaaa ! »

« Oh nooon pas elle… »

« Bah merci, c'est toujours sympa. »

« Bonjour Shikamaru-san. »

« Salut Sai. »

« Bon c'est où la salle du Conseil ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas toi non plus ? »

« Ben non… J'devrais ? »

Le visage fermé, chaque membre du Conseil prit les trois pierres dans son poing fermé puis mit le poing dans l'urne face à lui.

Ils avaient l'air grave, une ambiance de fin du monde pesait sur la pièce.

Une longue discussion à propos d'Inuzuka avait réussi à rendre l'atmosphère pire qu'irrespirable. Le vote ressemblait à la cerise sur le gâteau.

Une cerise macérée dans de l'alcool à brûler.

Ou de la pisse de chat.

« En plus y a personne. C'est mort par ici. »

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

« Hey, Hinata ! »

« Purée, t'es tellement discrète j't'avais pas vu. »

« Tu sais où est la salle du… »

« Sai-san ! Où est Sasuke-san ? »

« Heu, il… »

« Hé ho ! J'te posais une question là ! »

« Mais personne ne sait où est cette putain de salle ?! »

« NON ! »

Et les pierres roulaient, roulaient. Tsunade se rongeait l'ongle du pouce.

Non elle n'était pas stressée.

Oui elle avait tout essayé pour assurer le résultat du vote.

Donc, non elle n'était pas stressée.

Pas du tout.

…

Elle avait bien le droit de se ronger les ongles, non ?

« Lee !! »

« Sakura-chan !! »

Ils se jetèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, vu que tu es avec moi. »

« Ooooh comme c'est gentiiil… »

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge plutôt bruyamment.

« Tu sais où est la – »

« Hé les gars !! C'est par là ! »

« Chou ! »

« Chouji, tu nous sauves mec ! »

Ils se mirent tous à courir dans la même direction.

Instant fatidique.

Dans cette boîte, il y avait le verdict. Il y avait deux morts ou pas. Il y avait une petite famille tranquille… ou pas.

Tsunade n'avait jamais hésité. Ou presque. Mais là, avec sa main à deux centimètres du couvercle de la boîte avec chaque bille bien posée dans la rainure associée à chacun des membres, sa main si proche de ces seize billes qui allaient juger de l'avenir de Naruto et de ses gosses, elle se sentit hésitante. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir ?

Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment risquer de faire face à une décision qui n'avait pas son ascendant mais qu'elle serait forcée d'appliquer ?

Elle leva les yeux vers les membres du Conseil. Ils étaient tendus. Ils réalisaient vaguement ce qu'il se passait.

Et ils attendaient tous.

Hiashi haussa un sourcil un peu moqueur en croisant son regard.

Oh et puis merde.

Elle souleva le couvercle et compta.

Un bruit de course.

Et peu à peu la course se ralentit, les jeunes gens se rendant compte qu'ils croisaient des personnes importantes. Des membres du Conseil.

Un air austère, une démarche raide. Aucun ne paraît furieux ou triste ou joyeux. Ils ont tous l'air résigné. Sombre.

Rien que de les voir suffit à faire taire la petite troupe. Ils passèrent Hiashi dans le couloir. Hinata inclina doucement la tête.

« Père. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête mais continua à marcher.

Et puis plus aucun des membres n'était dans le couloir. Il n'y avait plus personne. Comme dans toute cette aile du bâtiment d'ailleurs.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bout du couloir.

Est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment savoir ?

Même question que pour Tsunade en fait.

Est-ce qu'ils voulaient connaître la réponse ?

C'était pas mieux de rester là, ignorants ? Ne pas savoir, ne pas avoir à faire face à… tout ça.

L'innocence est trop tentante.

Mais la jeunesse de Konoha n'a jamais été connue pour reculer face aux obstacles.

Comme un seul homme ils se précipitèrent vers la salle du Conseil.

Vers le bout du couloir.

Vers…

Naruto qui pleurait dans les bras de Sasuke.

Et Shino qui parlait à l'Hokage en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Loin de là, Neji grimpa jusqu'aux plus hautes branches de l'arbre qui les abritait. Il grimpa jusqu'à arriver au faîte et fixa la lune. La lune, un symbole d'espoir qu'ils disent.

Il avait beau croire au folklore, aux kami et aux dieux… Il n'avait jamais prié. Enfin pas depuis que son père était mort. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un, là haut, fixait le destin des autres, ici-bas.

Cela lui semblait inutile d'attirer l'attention des dieux.

Pour peu qu'ils s'ennuient et qu'ils aient envie de torturer un humain.

Pour peu qu'ils veuillent changer sa destinée pour le pire et non pour le meilleur.

Pour peu qu'ils ne lui enlèvent les êtres chers à son cœur.

Fixant la Lune il se mit donc à prier pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père.

« Naruto ! »

Sakura se précipita vers la jeune femme blonde.

Celle-ci se bouina un peu plus dans les bras de Sasuke et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

L'ambiance était pesante. Chacun avait la mine défaite.

Sauf…

Sai observa Sasuke. Il serrait Naruto dans ses bras et fixait le plafond.

Apprendre à ressentir comme les autres. Un travail conséquent qu'il avait entreprit grâce à tous les gens assemblés ici. Et surtout grâce à Naruto.

Quelque part en lui, il ne voulait pas comprendre cette scène comme quelque chose de triste.

Il voulait que ce soit quelque chose d'heureux. Mais…

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Après tout. Peut-être que ces pleurs n'étaient que de la nervosité. Peut-être juste l'émotion ou…

Sai se demanda s'il était possible de pleurer de joie.

Il l'espérait.

Il voulait à tout prix que ce qu'ils voyaient là ne soit pas ce qu'ils croyaient que c'était.

« Sasuke ? » Demanda à son tour Sakura, la voix tremblante.

Le brun baissa le regard vers eux.

Il avait les yeux un peu humides. Lever la tête était après tout un des meilleurs moyens de ne pas faire couler les larmes.

Mais il souriait.

Il souriait.

« Putain, oui ! » Crièrent Shikamaru et Ino.

« On a gagné… » Dit doucement Hinata à personne en particulier.

L'explosion de joie qui eut lieu dans le couloir ce soir, fut assez grande pour que Tsunade se dise que finalement… Cette salle spartiate et sombre pouvait produire de bonnes choses.

1 Tsuki Yomi no Mikoto (ou Tsukuyomi) est un des kami majeurs du panthéon shintoïste. Il naquit d'Izanagi, le fondateur du monde avec Izanami. C'est le dieu de la Lune et comme la Lune, il n'est ni mauvais ni bon, mais il représente une puissance froide et détachée des sentiments humains. Il est le frère d'Amaterasu qui est la déesse du Soleil.


	15. Môman 15

**Titre **: Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC, Sakura-Lee mais pas trop sûr... Ino... bah qui reste fidèle à elle-même

**Rating **: PG

**Warning** : Que dalle... ce chapitre ne contient rien de dangereux.

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

* * *

« Bonjour Shirokubi. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Otobushi-dono. » Le jeune garçon fit une brève courbette. « Je vais bien. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Bien. Quelle est la raison de ta visite ? » Demanda le prêtre tout en allumant des bâtons d'encens.

Le garçon hésita. Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'affairer à donner des offrandes au temple à l'honneur d'Amaterasu. Le petit monument de pierre ne dépassait pas la trentaine de centimètres aussi Gan Otobushi, était-il obligé de s'agenouiller face au temple. Avec révérence il déposa des boulettes de riz gluant parfumé, une orange et de l'encens allumé.

Shiro se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

« C'est à propos de Uzumaki-sensei… Vous la connaissez ? »

« Très peu. »

« Ah. »

Merde, mais il rendait pas les choses faciles lui… Comment il allait pouvoir trouver des infos maintenant ?

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos de Uzumaki-san qui te préoccupe tant que tu te sentes obligé d'aller voir un prêtre ? »

« … » Il cessa de se dandiner et commença à tripoter les bandages autour de son cou. « C'est juste qu'elle a un comportement étrange… Et je ne l'avais jamais vu avant récemment. Je connais Uzumaki Naruto… C'est son cousin ou son frère, non ? Comment ça se fait qu'on l'ai jamais vu se balader dans le village elle ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. Gan avait suspendu ses mouvements et l'écoutait dos tourné. « Je… En fait je pense que le traître la séquestre chez lui ou un truc du genre. Je l'ai vu, il a été super violent avec elle, il l'a engueulé devant tout le monde et… Enfin voilà, je voulais vous faire part de mes inquiétudes. » Comme Gan ne répondait toujours pas, il continua sur sa lancée. « En plus j'ai vu le traître. Il traîne avec des jounin respectables comme mon sensei, comme Hyūga-san ou même Akimichi-san… Je pense qu'il prépare un sale coup et qu'il tente de se mettre des gens comme eux dans sa poche. Il a déjà réussi à les persuader qu'il n'était même pas un traître !! Il est dangereux mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte ! »

Gan se leva lentement et se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air aussi sérieux que d'habitude. Ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens, il avait les sourcils froncés et cela lui donnait un air un peu sauvage.

Il riva ses yeux dans ceux de Shiro.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne connais pas Uzumaki-san personnellement. Cependant je sais qu'il n'a aucun parent, il est orphelin. Ainsi cette fille qui se fait appeler Uzumaki est soit une usurpatrice, soit lui-même mais sous Henge. Je pencherais pour la deuxième solution car Naruto est réputé depuis son enfance pour être quelqu'un de facétieux. » Il rentra ses mains dans ses longues manches. « Je peux aussi te dire qu'il se trouve que Uzumaki-san et Uchiwa-san sont meilleurs amis depuis des années. Quant à cette histoire de complot et de traîtrise… » Il soupira et finalement cessa de froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi tous ces doutes ? »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes pas inquiet de ce que peut tenter ce malade ? » S'écria le garçon en agitant les bras de façon véhémente.

« Je me sens plus incertain à propos des problèmes d'Uzumaki-san. Ceci est un mystère assez étrange. Qu'il se transforme en femme volontairement pour si longtemps… Même… » Il hésita et détourna le regard. « Même Hagi-san ne m'a rien dit. »

« J'ai entendu Uchiwa dire qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à un bébé. »

« … Voudrais-tu dire que… »

« Moi ce que je dis c'est que le traître va tenter un truc contre le village et qu'il va utiliser ses amis pour arriver à ses fins et qu'il s'est mis Uzumaki-sensei dans sa poche en la culbutant. »

« Pas de grossièretés s'il te plaît. »

« Ouais ouais… »

Le silence retomba. Gan considérait les paroles du garçon avec beaucoup de circonspection mais aussi beaucoup d'intérêt.

Ainsi donc si Naruto était une femme désormais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était enceinte. Par il ne savait quel moyen, il l'était. Mais Gan n'étant pas vraiment un expert en ninjutsu, il estima que ça devait être possible.

Et il semblait, bizarrement, que le père soit Uchiwa Sasuke.

Certes.

Tenten voulait sûrement tenir ceci secret par respect pour ses amis.

Oui c'était sûrement ça.

Bon, maintenant l'autre problème c'était cette histoire de complot étrange.

« Suis-moi. »

Shiro lança un regard décontenancé vers le prêtre. Mais il était déjà en route vers les sous-bois. Vers le ruisseau qui serpentait au milieu de la forêt. Haussant les épaules il le rattrapa.

Ils marchèrent ainsi d'un pas rapide jusqu'au ruisseau d'eau claire. Le terrain sablonneux formait par endroit des plages, en d'autres des berges abruptes. Le prêtre shintoïste et Shiro se retrouvèrent donc sur une de ces berges, seuls, dans la tranquillité de la forêt et de l'eau s'écoulant dans son lit de sable.

Gan s'assit en tailleur et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Suivant son exemple le genin fit de même.

« Shirokubi, quel est ton nom de famille ? »

« Tamakotori. » Répondit le genin avec un air décontenancé.

Gan hocha la tête.

« Je ne le savais pas. Tout le monde t'appelle par ton prénom. » Il écouta le ruisseau couler puis reprit à parler mais moins fort. « Qu'a fait Uchiwa-san pour que tu le détestes à ce point ? »

Shiro serra les poings et son regard se durcit.

« Il a trahi le village, il s'est enfuit alors qu'il n'était qu'un genin pour rejoindre les rangs d'une armée de tueurs sanguinaires, puis il a attiré les foudres d'un groupe de psychopathes sur notre village à cause de sa rivalité fraternelle. Il a mit des innocents en péril et a tué des centaines de ninja dévoués à leur patrie. Il a tué ses semblables en quittant les rangs d'Orochimaru et a laissé tomber ses amis en partant de Konoha. Comment peut-on faire confiance à quelqu'un qui change de pays comme de chemise et sème la mort partout où il passe ? »

Gan secoua la tête tout en continuant à regarder l'onde où quelques carpes se délassaient.

« Il a mené une vie mouvementée en effet. »

« Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?! » S'indigna le genin en regardant le prêtre, incrédule.

« Je ne connais pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à trahir ses camarades. Je ne vois que le résultat : il est revenu, il a purgé sa peine de prison et rend service par des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Il n'a pas sourcillé quand on lui a annoncé qu'il n'aurait plus droit de devenir ninja. » Gan ferma les yeux et inspira l'air frais des sous-bois. « Je ne peux raisonnablement pas m'insurger contre quelqu'un qui a tué pour se défendre, ou qui tue par devoir. Ce serait condamner les shinobi, la police et les Anbu. » Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa Shiro dans le blanc des yeux. « Et on ne peut le blâmer d'avoir survécu là où d'autres sont morts, son destin n'était pas de mourir à ce moment-là. »

« Moi je peux. Je peux le blâmer pour ça. Parce que c'était le destin de ceux qu'il a tué de ne pas mourir. Pas le sien. » Shiro se leva et tourna le dos à Gan pour partir. « Les kami n'autoriseraient jamais que ce genre d'humains puissent vivre. »

Gan soupira en entendant Shiro partir. Il passa sa main dans l'eau claire et regarda les petites vagues qu'elle créa.

« Les kami font des choses bien pires que de laisser vivre un assassin comme Uchiwa, Shiro. » Murmura-t-il dans le vide.

« Neji. Y a un truc que je comprends pas. »

Celui-ci leva le nez du plan qu'ils avaient établi de la ville. Mansatsu no mura**_1_** ne faisait pas que bien porter son nom. C'était aussi un petit joyau d'urbanisme.

« Arrête moi si je me trompe mais on est en train d'envisager de s'attaquer à une bande de fanatiques d'un kami, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« On va pas le rendre un peu… furax l'espèce de maboul là ? Tsuki-machinchouette ? »

« Si, énormément. »

« Okay… et on risque quoi ? C'est grave de mettre un dieu en rogne chez les shintoïstes ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à ces ''délires de grand-mères crédules et impressionnables'' pour te citer. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Je n'y crois pas, fais-moi confiance. C'est juste pour savoir comment toi, tu vas aborder la mission. Parce que toi tu y crois. Tu risques virtuellement plus gros que moi pour cette mission. »

Neji hocha la tête et retourna à la lecture du plan.

« Je suis sûr qu'Izanami**_2_** a deux ou trois supplices dans sa poche pour les fous qui osent s'opposer aux kami. Mais en général ils s'amusent juste à condamner ton âme à errer. » Une pause. « Entre autres… »

« C'est à dire ? » Demanda Tenten.

Neji lui jeta un regard explicite mais elle ne saisissait toujours pas. Après tout, c'était sûrement la première fois depuis… qu'elle était née qu'elle s'intéressait à une religion. Sa famille avait pour tradition de redouter tout ce qui concernait la foi et le culte. Sa grand-mère menait toute la famille avec une main de fer et les mettait en garde à chaque occasion qui se présentait contre les prêtres et l'obscurantisme qui était toujours attaché à la croyance.

« Bon… Cherchons un exemple explicite… » Neji se gratta la tête. « Tu restes coincée dans une ville pour l'éternité, tant qu'une personne n'a pas réussi à te libérer. Et comme tu ne sais pas tout le temps comment il faut faire pour te libérer ben, les chances que tu restes en ce même lieu pour toujours sont… très fortes. »

« Ah. » Fit-elle pas convaincue.

« Tu te transformes en un monstre affamé d'ombre et de sang, ton corps en décomposition n'est que douleur et tu saisque rien ne peut apaiser ni la douleur ni la faim qui te tenaille, sauf la chair humaine… C'est plus compréhensible pour toi là ? »

Elle fit une grimace.

« Ouais j'crois. C'est vraiment pas des tendres tes dieux… »

« Sans blague. Et pourtant tu ne connais rien aux mythes. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais en fait, la plupart des kami ne sont pas comme ça. Ceux des mythes principaux ont l'air terrifiant uniquement parce que l'histoire retient plus facilement les bains de sang que les explosions de joie. Si tu veux tu pourras demander à Kiba de te raconter un ou deux mythes lorsqu'il rentrera. »

« Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Je connais bien moins les textes sacrés qu'Inuzuka. »

Kiba revint tard dans la soirée. Le soleil s'était couché depuis deux heures lorsqu'il atteint enfin leur planque. Tenten faisait le guet et Neji préparait un rapide plan d'exploration nocturne. Il comptait aller observer certains des bâtiments de la ville, en priorité ceux que leur avait indiqués le villageois.

Après avoir rapidement expliqué une vague histoire de sacrifice au nom de Tsuki-Yomi pour s'acquitter d'une très ancienne faute commise par leurs ancêtres **_3_**, d'une offrande d'âmes et de chakra, ils l'avaient convaincu de retourner au village et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils lui avaient alors expliqué qu'ils lui feraient signe dès qu'ils partiraient.

« Neji. »

« Hm ? »

Inuzuka se rapprocha et se laissa tomber lourdement à côté du brun.

« Il faudra agir rapidement. Le mec se fait surveiller je crois. »

« Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir qu'il nous a contacté ? » Demanda Tenten d'une branche plus haut.

« Hagi, réfléchit un peu… » Lui reprocha Kiba de façon assez condescendante. « Tu crois sérieusement que Tsuki-Yomi allait nous laisser faire sans prévenir ses prêtres ? »

Elle ricana.

« Oh arrête. Genre, l'autre maboul va parler aux humains… »

« Figure-toi que l'autre maboul est un dieu ma vieille. »

« Tch. »

« Et qu'il est sûrement en train de t'écouter maintenant tout de suite… »

« Aha ! Youhou Tsukitruc ! C'est pas dur de se sentir tellement rejeté par tes potes que tu te sens obligé de manipuler des humains ?! » Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et un peu effrayés. Tenten continua à parler au ciel. « A mon avis tu es un trou du cul et tu as une pet- Hmph !! »

« Non mais t'es **tarée **!! » Lui fit Kiba à voix basse avec sa main sur sa bouche.

« Il est vrai que tu y es peut-être allée un peu fort… »

« Hmmm ! Mphhh Hmph ! »

« Putain Tenten on plaisante pas avec le blasphème. Y a des kami que ça insupporte au plus haut point. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attirer ce genre d'attention divine sur moi… »

Elle se libéra enfin et jeta un regard furieux aux deux garçons.

« Vous venez juste de confirmer mes craintes. »

Désarçonnés les deux hommes la regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Quelles craintes Hagi ? »

« Vous n'êtes plus aptes à mener cette mission à bien. Vous laissez les objectifs se mêler à des questions de foi et vous ne réfléchissez plus clairement aux paramètres à cause de la peur que vous avez des représailles de votre dieu. » Elle les fixa avec défiance. Elle était toujours au-dessus de Neji sur sa branche-poste d'observation mais Kiba était juste à côté d'elle. Elle l'entendit grogner mais continua. « Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une mission, et j'aimerai bien qu'une vieille rumeur ne vienne pas altérer votre jugement au point qu'on ne puisse même plus… parler librement. »

« Tu te trompes Tenten. » Grogna Kiba sur la défensive. « Redouter le blasphème n'a rien à voir avec cette mission. J'ai envie d'arrêter ces exactions autant que toi. Et le fait que Tsuki-Yomi et Izanami soient impliqués ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Néanmoins, on ne doit pas blasphémer sans raison comme tu le fais. »

« Tu crois qu'Izanami est de mèche ? » Demanda Neji.

« Oui. Le villageois a dit que ces offrandes à Tsuki-Yomi étaient des offrandes de chakra mais que pour être stable il fallait qu'il soit lié à une âme. Tsuki-Yomi n'est que le kami de la Lune, il possède bien des pouvoirs mais il ne peut pas manipuler des âmes. A mon avis il demandera de l'aide à Izanami pour détacher le chakra et lui laissera les âmes en cadeau. »

Neji hocha la tête lentement puis s'étendit avec les mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Je trouve quand même étonnant que Tsuki-Yomi fasse de telles requêtes, comme ça… Il est connu pour son impulsivité mais n'a jamais agi mal sans raison… »

« Vous parlez d'eux comme s'ils étaient des vrais gens. »

« Parce que croire en eux les rend réels à nos yeux. »

« Ton petit copain t'a jamais expliqué les fondements de la religion ? »

« Non. »

Neji ouvrit les yeux et fixa ses pupilles blêmes sur elle.

« Demande-lui alors. »

« Pourquoi ? Il sait très bien que je suis athée jusqu'à l'os. »

« Parce que comprendre sa façon de voir le monde vous aidera peut-être à faire un compromis et vivre en paix l'un avec l'autre. Crois-moi, je doute qu'il désire cesser d'être prêtre parce que tu l'as convaincu que l'anti confessionnalisme c'est trop top cool. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Fit Tenten irritée, elle s'en était effectivement convaincu.

« Parce qu'on ferait souvent n'importe quoi, même sacrifier notre bonheur, pour celui de l'autre. »

Il faisait beau et chaud, mais le champ des Nara gardait la fraîcheur. Au milieu des hautes herbes folles et des cerfs, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji et Sasuke pratiquaient le sport familial des Nara.

La sieste.

Ou non, plutôt la réflexion.

Les yeux fermés.

A tête reposée.

Ouais voilà, ils réfléchissaient.

Un cerf un peu curieux vint renifler le visage et les longs cheveux blonds d'Ino. Celle-ci rigola en plissant le nez et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle caressa doucement la tête du farouche animal avec un air tendre.

« Au fait, j'ai dit à Sai de venir plus tard dans l'après-midi. »

Quelqu'un 'hmm'a tout à ses réflexions, un autre bâilla et Sasuke parla d'une voix qui avait d'étranges accents Shikamaruesques.

« Il a pas encore compris que tu essayais de lui mettre le grappin dessus je crois… »

« Mais noon… » Elle soupira et arracha un brin d'herbe pour le mâchonner. « Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui. C'est juste marrant de le draguer. »

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ses sentiments. » Fit Naruto, réprobateur.

Elle bâilla.

« J'essaie juste de lui faire réaliser qu'il pourrait se taper n'importe quelle fille. Il est beau, intelligent et timide, le meilleur des partis quoi ! »

Et comme personne ne trouvait à y répondre tout le monde se tut et retourna à ses réflexions. Des réflexions peut-être plus intenses que précédemment mais suivant tout de même la tradition des Nara.

« Naruto, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Ho là, Chouji, si tu veux me demander ma recette secrète pour les nouilles Udon, laisse béton… » Répondit la grande blonde en souriant les yeux fermés. Comme ça elle pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil caresser ses paupières. Flemmarder devait être la plus belle des activités du monde…

« Non, c'est pas ça… » Il attendit un peu puis demanda, « Comment tu t'es mis avec Neji ? J'veux dire… Vous êtes un couple assez… Inattendu… »

« Quel doux euphémisme. » Intervint Shikamaru en bâillant.

« Je croyais être le seul à pas savoir. » Ajouta Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ah bah prout. Dommage pour son moment de détente.

Oh et puis ils avaient raison finalement.

Ils étaient ses amis, et lui et Neji avaient été très discrets depuis le début de leur relation. Personne ne savait à part la bande qu'ils formaient.

Après tout, il leur devait bien ça, non ?

Ils étaient presque sa seule famille.

Et ça ne faisait de mal à personne ce genre de petits détails, non ?

Et Sasuke qui était revenu au village, sorti de prison pour découvrir que son meilleur ami avait trouvé une vie à lui, quelque chose d'autre à penser que d'aller le chercher…

Naruto s'était toujours senti un peu coupable pour ça. D'avoir trouvé sa place mais pas Sasuke. D'avoir trouvé quelqu'un là ou Sasuke n'avait rien eu. Il était parti trop loin, s'était trompé de chemin trop longtemps.

« Bon okay… Vous voulez savoir quoi ? » Demanda Naruto en se détendant. Être sur la défensive ne servait à rien.

« Ben comment vous avez fait ! » S'exclama Ino en faisant les gros yeux au cerf au-dessus d'elle, comme pour lui demander s'il trouvait lui aussi que Naruto avait posé une question stupide. « Comment t'as pu te retrouver avec un des mecs les plus froids de Konoha, engoncé dans un tas de traditions et de principes. Et borné, pas bavard, sur la défensive et… Un mec en plus ? Pourtant y a bien une époque où t'étais à fond sur Sakura, non ? »

« Ben… Il y a trois ans, j'ai commencé à être frustré de pas pouvoir ramener Sasuke. Que mon entraînement ne me menait nulle part. Les techniques que j'avais étaient trop dangereuses pour moi, il se passait trop de choses sur lesquelles je n'avais pas le contrôle que je voulais. On s'est battu un soir où j'étais allé me saouler à Ichiraku. » Classique. Ils avaient le sang chaud après tout. Naruto se gratta ses marques sur sa joue gauche et ouvrit les yeux. « Je sais même plus pourquoi. » Il tourna la tête vers sa droite, se sentant observé. Sasuke était appuyé sur son coude et le regardait. La blonde détourna le regard. « Au bout d'un mois on a commencé à parler après nos petits tapages sur la gueule. On s'écrasait par terre et on discutait de tout et de rien en regardant le ciel… Comme maintenant. » Il leva la main pour bloquer la lumière aveuglante du soleil. « J'ai appris comment il vivait dans la Bunke, je lui ai parlé de Sai et Sakura… de Kakashi et… de Sasuke. Je crois que d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler simplement sans vraiment sentir qu'il était un super pote obligé de me consoler faisait du bien… Trois mois nous ont rendus accro à ces séances de baston-discussion. On a commencé à aller ensemble au bar, on a eu une mission ensemble avec un chuunin… Je crois que c'est vers cette époque que vous avez commencé à me chambrer. » Shikamaru ricana. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke à nouveau. Il continuait à le regarder. « Je n'y faisais pas trop attention. C'était plus amusant qu'autre chose. J'avais laissé tomber l'idée de sortir avec quiconque depuis longtemps. Après tout, je faisais une obsession sur Sasuke, c'en était malsain. Et je crois que le jour où je suis… » Il hésita. Ça faisait vraiment trop gnangnan. « Où je m'en suis rendu compte… de _ça_… c'était en fin de printemps. Il faisait super moche, il pleuvait comme une vache qui pisse et on était trempés. On a dû écourter notre entraînement, je lui ai proposé de venir se sécher chez moi. Et j'ai remarqué que… Je ne pensais pas à mes problèmes quand j'étais avec lui. Que j'arrêtais d'obséder… Réflexion faite, c'est sûrement lui qui m'a empêché de devenir dingue… »

« C'est trop mignon ! » Fit Ino en s'asseyant.

« C'est trop mielleux. » Rétorqua Shikamaru.

« Et Neji ? » Demanda Sasuke à voix basse.

« Ben… Je crois qu'il mérite un cookie pour pas m'avoir égorgé ce soir-là quand je l'ai embrassé par surprise chez moi… »

« … »

« … »

« T'es du genre direct, Naruto… »

« Sans déc' Chouji. Je voulais le faire avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser et de peser le pour et le contre et tout ça… » Il rit et tira la langue à Sasuke qui le fixait toujours. « Il a prit une petite semaine pour y penser et puis bon ben… nous voilà… deux ans et demi plus tard… » La blonde s'étira comme un chat. « Je suis un homme heureux, des potes, un meilleur ami, un petit copain, des gosses et un champ ensoleillé avec des cerfs domestiqués… Que rêver de plus ? »

« Je sais. » Dit Chouji.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ino, qui trouvait la liste plutôt exhaustive.

« Du poulet Teriyaki !! »

* * *

**_1_** Mansatsu no mura : ville des dix mille meurtres

_**2**_ Izanami : Déesse créatrice de la terre avec Izanagi. Elle mourut n couche lorsqu'elle donna naissance au kami du feu. Descendant aux enfers (Yomi), elle finit par y régner. Izanagi tenta d'aller la chercher mais à la manière d'Orphée, tenta de la regarder dans les ténèbres. Il vit un corps pourrissant à la place de sa ravissante épouse et, effrayé, la fuit. Elle le poursuivit et une fois qu'il referma le Yomi d'une lourde pierre, elle lui cria qu'elle prendrait chaque jour mille âmes. A quoi il répliqua qu'il créerait alors mille cinq cent âmes chaque jour. Le cycle de la vie se créa ainsi, et depuis, Izanami est la maîtresse des Enfers, régnant sur les ancêtres, les esprits, shikome et toutes autres sortes de monstres et esprits…

_**3**_ les fautes (kegare) dans le shintoïsme sont des souillures de l'âme ou de lieux appartenant à un kami. Ces fautes consistaient originellement à avoir versé le sang ou avoir toute substance issue du corps humain en ces lieux. Lorsque la souillure est personnelle, il faut alors se laver dans les sources consacrées. Si c'était un lieu sacré, le kami impose alors sa punition (tatari) qui peut être plus ou moins juste, plus ou moins violente. Le principe est simple : on pisse contre un arbre, l'arbre te maudit sur cinq génération et te rend aveugle de surcroît car il est vexé.

Petite note en référence à Tsuki-Yomi : Une légende du Nihon Shoki raconte que Tsuki-Yomi fut convié à un festin par la déesse de la nourriture. La déesse fit le repas en vomissant du riz et en crachant du poisson. Indigné, Tsuki-Yomi tua Uke-Mochi. Amaterasu, déesse du Soleil, fut révulsée par l'acte et interdit alors à Tsuki-Yomi de jamais recroiser son chemin. D'où la course de la Lune et du Soleil...

A propos des kamis, dieux, démons...  
En gros le shintoïsme est une forme d'animisme, il prête un esprit à chaque chose existant dans le monde. Une pierre, un arbre, un lieu... tous peuvent être le siège d'une divinité. Elles sont appelées kami. Les dieux et déesses sont en fait des kami majeurs (Soleil-Amaterasu, Lune-TsukiYomi, Orage-SusanoO, Nourriture-Ukemochi, Riz-Inari, Aube-AmaNoUzume...)  
Les kami sont des dieux au sens où ils peuvent gouverner à l'élément auquel ils appartiennent. A l'arbre qu'ils habitent, à la mer, à la guerre...  
D'un autre côté il existe toutes sortes de monstres, esprits etc, formant un bestiaire à part. Ce sont des yokai ou de simples esprits. Certains ont un pouvoir maléfique (Kuchisake-onna qui assassine les gens sur le pas de leur porte) ou bénéfique (le baku qui dévore les cauchemars et donne un sommeil paisible)  
Ce ne sont pas des kami car leur pouvoir n'est pas de régner sur quelque chose en quelque sorte...

Voilàà, en espérant que ces notes auront amené l'essentiel du peu qu'il faut savoir


	16. Môman 16

**Titre **: Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC, Sakura-Lee

**Rating **: PG-13... sisi, croyez-moi.

**Warning** : Les squelettes dans le placard...

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos...

**Commentaire **: Vous allez découvrir un dialecte dans ce chapitre... alors avant qu'on ne me pose la question (ou pas) ce n'est pas sortit de ma tête... le fuugo est du slovaque

Le monde est si petit XD

NB : tout les noms de yokai sont véridiques

* * *

« Tu crois vraiment que… »

« Ecoute, j'ai fait gaffe à ce qu'ils disaient quand Uchiwa s'est mis à l'engueuler. Et tout porte à croire qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble et que Uzumaki-sensei est enceinte. »

« C'est pas un homme à la base Uzumaki-sensei ? » Demanda Yago en dessinant des arabesques dans le sol avec une branche.

« Il a peut-être utilisé le Henge. » Fit remarquer Yamagara. Elle tourna son attention à nouveau vers Shirokubi. « C'est dingue quand même… »

« Oui, mais pour l'instant je ne sais que ça. Je ne sais pas s'il a de mauvaises intentions envers le village ou pas. » Shiro soupira puis leva les yeux vers ses camarades. « Vaut mieux ne pas en parler autour de nous tant qu'on est sûr de rien. Otobushi-dono et nous sommes les seuls à savoir. » Il se gratta le menton d'un air pensif. Depuis cette conversation il avait décidé de mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin. « Je n'en ai même pas parlé à mes parents. On garde ça entre nous okay ? »

« …D'accord… » Répondit Yago. « J'peux juste le dire à ma mère ? Elle sait garder les secrets… » Et Yago ne pouvait rien cacher à sa maman…

« Ouais, vas-y, je connais bien ta mère… » Accepta Shiro avec un sourire. Si Yago lui disait de garder ça secret, elle ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture.

« Je… » Commença Yamagara. « Je trouve quand même que c'est alarmant… Faudrait prévenir… »

« Nan. Otobushi-dono m'a bien signifié que porter des accusations de traîtrise sans preuve n'est pas une bonne chose. »

« Ouais mais c'est le traître ! Il a forcément des mauvaises intentions ! »

« Yam', c'est - »

« Okay les mioches, on y va. » Déclara la voix ensommeillée de Shikamaru non loin d'eux.

Surpris, ils sursautèrent puis se levèrent tout les trois, et suivirent leur professeur pour s'entraîner en espérant ne pas avoir été entendus.

Le temple de Mansatsu no Mura s'élevait à l'extrémité nord du village. Un petit tertre au nord, un canal avec un petit pont à l'ouest et un bosquet de bambous à l'est rétablissait l'équilibre des énergies des lieux. Une vasque remplie d'huile parfumée qu'on allumait durant les rituels accueillait les visiteurs.

Une fois passée la porte, il y avait le traditionnel lieu de prière. Des statues de Tsuki-Yomi, de quelques dieux mineurs, d'Izanami et Izanagi… Cinq grosses cordes rouges permettaient de sonner une cloche. Quelques cônes d'encens partiellement consumés étaient alignés sur le petit garde-fou de bois noir empêchant les fidèles d'atteindre les statues.

L'endroit était désert.

En contournant le monument on arrivait ensuite au temple. Une double porte de bois noir massif sculpté constituait la seule entrée du temple. Les murs étaient en dur. De la terre séchée avec une structure interne de bois. Le toit était en ardoise, un matériau peu commun dans les environs et dont le lien avec l'élément eau et métal était presque comme une enseigne géante proclamant ce temple propriété personnelle du kami de la Lune.

Kiba, Tenten et Neji avaient bien fait attention à venir ici alors que tout le monde était parti. Une cérémonie officielle retenait les prêtres hors de l'enceinte sacrée et avait attiré les foules à l'autre bout de la ville. Ils allèrent rapidement à la porte et Neji jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Toujours personne.

Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers que le passage était libre.

Tenten s'assit à terre, sortit un rouleau vierge et l'ouvrit. Un jutsu que Sai lui avait enseigné à ses heures perdues lui permit de faire une copie plutôt fidèle du motif de la porte. Ils avaient remarqué en effet que le dessin sur les deux battants représentait un bout d'histoire, comme une couverture dans un livre d'image.

Le moindre détail de l'histoire de ce village et de ses habitants était bon à prendre.

Kiba sauta sur le toit du temple. Un toit carré, peu pentu, avec, à chaque coin, des statues de dragon peintes en bleu. Il se positionna derrière l'une d'elle et commença à guetter.

Tenten entra dès qu'elle eut terminé, rejoignant Neji dans la grande salle.

Le sol était couvert de tatami très épais, les murs étaient nus et la salle avait un aspect vide.

Il n'y avait qu'une table au centre de la pièce, haute d'à peu près un mètre, en métal.

Tout autour, il y avait des traces de brûlure, des fragments de pierre bleue ressemblant à de la turquoise et du lapis-lazuli. Des bris de verre, une lame cassée de poignard. Neji se pencha sur chacun de ces éléments et les étudia sous toutes leurs coutures avec son byakugan.

De son côté Tenten s'approcha des murs. Il y avait forcément des alcôves cachées. Ça crevait les yeux rien qu'en rentrant dans le temple que l'intérieur était plus petit que prévu. Les murs auraient dû faire trois mètres d'épaisseur pour avoir si peu d'espace. Invraisemblable.

Une poudre argentée avait été dispersée ça et là sur les tatami. Neji toucha la poussière du bout des doigts et hissa sa main à hauteur de regard.

« Incroyable… »

Du chakra émanait littéralement de la poudre. C'était comme une flamme bleue ciel, une espèce d'anémone de mer étrange.

Un bruit métallique résonna dans l'édifice. Tenten avait trouvé le passage secret.

C'en était presque trop facile se dit-elle.

Mais en même temps, il faut dire que les gens du village et les prêtres ne s'imaginaient sûrement pas qu'ils recevraient de la visite dans leur petit temple. En général les ninja se limitaient aux bâtiments administratifs et militaires. Pas civils ni religieux…

Le mécanisme ne révéla pas de porte cachée dans le mur cependant, et pendant un bref instant elle se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement Kiba qui avait fait tomber un kunai sur le toit.

« Neko. Le sol. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard mais il n'y avait rien de particulier. Les tatami étaient toujours des tatami. Elle se recula et souleva celui sur lequel elle avait été quelques secondes auparavant.

Il y avait une trappe de métal.

Elle la souleva et remarqua la serrure ouverte en dessous de la trappe. Maintenant on savait ce que c'était que ce bruit…

« Ryū. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. » Lança-t-elle.

« … Bonne. » Il était en train de mettre des bouts de ce qu'il trouvait au sol dans des petits sacs de toile.

« Il y a des documents. Beaucoup. »

« Mauvaise. » Neji souleva à son tour un coin de tatami mais ne vit que de la terre battue recouverte de chaux.

« Il y en a trop. Et ce sont des plaques de bois gravé. »

« Copie ce que tu peux. Je cherche s'il y a d'autres cachettes. »

Il préleva autant de poudre que possible. Presque un sachet entier. Puis souleva les tatami par leurs coins.

Rien.

Que dalle.

Nada.

Que de la terre et de la chaux.

De temps en temps une plume de corbeau, un morceau de poterie…

Des choses assez insolites ici. Mettre des objets sous les tatami les endommageait et pouvait provoquer le pourrissement lorsque le temps était humide…

Alors comment expliquer la présence d'objets coupants comme des morceaux de miroir sous le sol ?

Une autre trappe. Il chercha du regard le mur le plus proche, le tâta et trouva rapidement l'endroit où appuyer. Un grand 'clank' résonna à nouveau et il souleva le tatami totalement puis la trappe.

« Oh merde. »

« Ryū ? »

« Le villageois… »

Tenten se précipita vers lui et se pencha au-dessus du trou dans le sol.

Leur contact était bien là, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et les bras entourant ses jambes. Il était attaché grossièrement par une vieille corde effilée. Sa tête était levée vers le haut, les yeux révulsés et morts. Un autre bout de corde l'avait bâillonné et il semblait avoir agonisé un certain temps dans cette position.

Le sol autour de lui était recouvert de verre et d'eau. Quelques fuda brulés ou raturés étaient collés aux parois ou flottaient autour de lui.

Les éclats de verre au fond de l'eau brillaient comme des diamants…

Neji prit un gant épais et retira un des fuda avant de refermer la trappe.

« Remet-toi au travail Neko. »

Tenten avala sa salive mais reparti.

Cet endroit n'avait finalement vraiment rien de sacré du tout.

Les parents de Yago étaient des immigrés. Venus du fin fond du pays du vent, ils s'étaient réfugiés à Konoha après le pillage de leur village. Ils faisaient parti de ces quelques familles qui avaient préféré fuir leur pays en même temps que leur village pour éviter les troubles de l'époque. L'intégration avait été difficile. Ils parlaient un dialecte ayant très peu en commun avec celui du pays du feu, le fuugo. Homme de peu d'instruction, Funtsu Taro avait été manœuvre sur les chantiers, un métier mal payé, dangereux et peu contrôlé par la direction du travail. Puis il était parti dans les mines de rubis de l'est pour ne plus jamais en revenir. Yago avait alors cinq ans.

Sa femme Sari avait fait le ménage dans les bureaux de la police de Konoha pendant des années. La disparition de son mari l'attrista profondément et elle fonda tous ses espoirs sur son fils, un garçon turbulent avec un bon fond et pas trop bête.

Elle prit un deuxième travail comme veilleuse de nuit à l'internat des apprenties infirmières à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle offrit la possibilité à son fils de devenir ninja.

Il était sa fierté.

Taro aurait été fier de lui…

« Nazdar Mamkaaa !! »

« Dobrý deň _**1**_ mon chéri. » Lui répondit Sari gentiment en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était maigre et sèche, une morphologie très caractéristique des villages du désert du pays du vent. Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui sourit en lui caressant le visage.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'vais bien… » Fit le garçon un peu agacé par le comportement de sa mère. Il laissa tomber par terre son sac à dos contenant ses armes et tout le bazar qu'il aimait y fourrer. Il retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds lorsque sa mère le relâcha. « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« J'ai fait des nouilles sautées au bœuf. »

« Coooool ! » S'exclama Yago avec un grand sourire. Il reprit son sac et sautilla jusqu'à l'unique chambre du minuscule appartement en sous-pente.

« Pourquoi marches-tu bizarrement ? » Demanda Sari depuis la cuisine dans son dialecte natal.

« Me suis blessé à l'entraînement ! » Répondit son fils depuis son futon. « Rien d'grave, j'ai juste été distrait… » Il sortit du désinfectant et de la gaze de son sac et entreprit de se soigner rapidement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander sa mère. Elle s'inquiétait pour un rien, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était normal.

« C'est Shiro qui m'a raconté un truc absolument dingue ! » Il alla dans la cuisine et sortit deux assiettes, leurs deux paires de baguettes et deux verres. « Tu devineras jamais… »

Sa mère sourit et mit le plat sur la table. Elle découpa deux piments rouges en fines rondelles avant de mélanger les nouilles.

« Raconte… »

« C'est un secret. »

« Il sera bien gardé. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu connais Uzumaki Naruto ? »

« Un peu… Beaucoup de gens parlent de lui… » Elle se retint de faire de plus amples commentaires. Les histoires à son sujet étaient souvent… effrayantes.

Mais elle n'était qu'une immigrée et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire… Elle trouvait tout ça un peu exagéré…

« Et Uchiwa Sasuke ? »

Elle hocha la tête. La famille Uchiwa, lorsqu'elle était encore vivante, avait fourni un emploi à bien des gens comme elle pour l'entretien de leur domaine. Mais ils étaient morts…

Elle s'assit et commença à se servir.

« Ben figure toi que Uzumaki-san a utilisé le Henge et qu'il s'est transformé en fille et que Uchiwa lui a fait un gosse et que maintenant il est enceinte ! »

Sari en laissa tomber les pâtes et ses baguettes.

« Quoi ? » Se récria-t-elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas saisit. Il n'avait pas parlé en fuugo après tout.

« Si j'te jure !! Même que Shiro a dit que c'était sûrement un moyen pour le traître d'avoir ses entrées chez tout les gens haut placés qui apprécient Naruto. Mais c'est juste une hypothèse… N'empêche que Naruto est super pote avec le Hokage il paraît… Alors c'est forcément carrément avantageux ! »

« Traître ? »

Il devint soudainement silencieux.

« Maman… » Il soupira. « En higo, traître veut dire zradný… C'est le nom qu'on donne à Uchiwa-san. » Il lui fit un sourire et se servit de pâtes. « Bref, c'est dingue, non ? »

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Mais… » Elle secoua la tête et rattrapa les nouilles qui s'étaient échappées de son assiette lorsqu'elle avait lâché ses baguettes. « Ce n'est pas possible avec un Henge de tomber enceinte… »

« Qu'ess t'en sais ? » Fit-il d'un air un peu désobligeant en levant un sourcil.

« Avant d'émigrer… j'étais…infirmière… mais le grade au dessus… Comment dit-on lekár en higo ? »

« Médecin ? »

« Oui. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec un Henge. »

« Bon ben… il a réussit. » Fit-il en faisant un geste agacé. « Peut-être que c'est un truc qui ressemble 'ach'ment au Henge… »

Sari hocha doucement la tête en regardant son fils avaler ses nouilles en moins de deux avec une expression de pur délice peinte sur le visage.

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'Uchiwa-san est un traître ? »

« Bah, gn'en est pa j'un ? » Demanda Yago en mâchant un morceau de bœuf.

Sa mère secoua la tête. Une mauvaise réputation était plus facile à faire qu'une bonne.

Sa mère lui disait ça quand elle était petite…

« La mauvaise herbe se répand toujours plus vite que le bon grain. » Elle mit sa main sur celle de son fils et il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air étonné d'être interrompu dans son repas. Etonné de la voir avec un air triste sur le visage. « Yago… Demande toujours aux autres leur version de l'histoire avant de les juger… »

« Maman. Chuis un shinobi maintenant. » Il serra brièvement la main de sa mère avant de la retirer. « J'peux pas m'amuser à demander à mes ennemis pourquoi ils sont méchants avant de les tuer. »

Elle laissa couler la remarque et saisit ses baguettes.

Mais elle n'avait plus très faim.

Des gens qui jugent vite d'une personne juste par réputation, elle en avait vu plus qu'elle n'en voulait au cours de sa vie.

Et elle avait prié Bouddha et ses boddhisattva pour que Yago n'ait jamais à en rencontrer.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il deviendrait l'une de ces personnes.

« J'aurais aimé… »

Yago leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Mamka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… »

Elle se leva et vint serrer son fils contre elle. A genoux elle le prit dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers le plafond si vieux que même propre il semblait souillé.

« Je t'en prie… Redevient le jeune garçon aimant que tu étais… »

« Mamka… »

« Ne laisse pas le sang que tu feras couler durcir ton cœur. »

« Je… »

« Non. Ne me dis pas qu'être un shinobi nécessite une telle chose. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

Quoiqu'il puisse dire, elle avait toujours raison à la fin.

Elle avait toujours eu raison.

Le lendemain, sur la place du marché, une conversation animée devant l'étal du boucher avait lieu…

« Vraiment !? Mais c'est incroyable ! »

« Et pourtant… C'est ma fille qui m'a dit ça. »

« Mais mon fils est dans la même équipe qu'elle ! »

« Il avait peut-être peur que si le traître l'apprend… »

« Mais comment… ? »

« Oh on s'en fiche. Sûrement un Henge… »

« C'est pas possible. Et je suis docteur je m'y connais. »

« Ben autre chose qui y ressemble alors… »

« Mais vous vous rendez compte… Le traître va répandre sa progéniture parmi nos enfants… »

« C'est affreux… Rappelez-vous de comment cela se passait avec ce Naruto. »

« Infernal. »

« …mal élevé… »

« Normal pour un orphelin… »

« Mauvaise graine je vous dis. »

« … Uchiwa… que des problèmes ! »

Sai haussa un sourcil. Etrange comme habitude. Il était surpris de voir que les gens aimaient parler de choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Il passa son chemin.

Après tout, des propos en l'air devant la poissonnière n'avait pas vraiment valeur de vérité absolue.

« Il nous a été rapporté que vous avez quitté votre lieu de travail sans avertir personne. »

Sasuke soupira et s'appuya contre le plan de travail dans sa cuisine. L'agent du bureau de la justice de Konoha, autrement surnommé la mouche à merde des bureaucrates du village par certains, était tranquillement assis à la table et attendait qu'il réponde. Ce serait la dernière question, le petit bonus surprise. Ca faisait déjà trois-quarts d'heure que ce gars l'interrogeait sur ses agissements récents, son comportement à l'égard du village, son opinion sur le gouvernement du village par l'Hokage… Plein de questions politiques pièges pour voir s'il était bien dans l'état d'esprit citoyen modèle et docile.

« Je travaillais durant une pause accordée par le chef à cause de la chaleur. J'étais seul sur le chantier. Uzumaki-san a eu un problème et j'en ai été informé par une amie. Je suis parti pour aller l'aider. Voilà. » Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Régler ce problème m'a pris un certain temps vu que Uzumaki-san était allé se planquer à l'autre bout du village… Bref. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu. »

La mouche plissa les yeux d'un air dubitatif. Il n'y croyait pas.

Sasuke grogna. Mais quel chieur !

« Ecoutez, si vous voulez pas me croire demandez à Yamanaka-san, à Nara-san, à Aburame-san, Hyūga-sensei, Akimi… »

« D'accord d'accord, c'est bon, je verrai ça… Bon je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui… »

Pas trop tôt. Sasuke accompagna l'agent jusqu'à l'entrée et le salua poliment. Voilà, c'est ça. Gentil, tout doux…

A peine était-il parti que le brun alla au salon et se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Il resta ainsi un petit bout de temps et finalement se tourna pour enfouir sa tête dans un coussin. Il hurla dedans un bout coup.

Ca faisait du bien.

« Hé Sasuke !! » L'appela Naruto depuis le jardin.

Sasuke agita la main en un signe qui aurait autant pu vouloir dire ''toujours vivant'' que ''casse-toi''.

La blonde haussa les épaules et sauta sur les planches de la galerie entourant le jardin et entra dans la maison en sautillant.

« Tu devineras jamais mec. »

Naruto s'accroupi en face du canapé sans s'émouvoir du fait que Sasuke était très occupé à l'ignorer et tenter de s'étouffer dans un coussin. Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement.

« T'as un Tatami-tataki et des Mokumokuren dans la résidence des domestiques ! Et j'ai trouvé plein d'autres trucs bizarres dans des coffres ! »

« Raaah Naruto ! C'est bon ! Arrête de me secouer ! »

Le brun s'assit et envoya un regard enflammé vers la blonde. Regard qui ricocha direct sans l'effleurer. Naruto était beaucoup trop enthousiaste à propos de ses découvertes pour se faire atteindre par un bête regard meurtrier.

« Allez Sasoukéééé !! » Il prit sa main et tira. « Viens viens ! C'est la première fois que je vois autant de yōkai en un seul endroit ! Cette baraque en est infestée ! »

Uchiwa laissa échapper un soupir légèrement exaspéré.

C'était stupide. Les yōkai n'existaient pas… Et Naruto n'allait jamais au temple. Depuis quand s'était-il mis à croire à ces stupidités ?

Ils traversèrent rapidement le jardin intérieur et passèrent une porte de la galerie. Puis ressortirent au milieu du domaine Uchiwa. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite pieds nus vers une maison à quelques mètres de là. Accolée au mur d'enceinte du domaine, elle était coincée entre un dojo et la maison anciennement réservée aux cousins de la branche principale.

Tant d'espace, et personne pour l'habiter… Le domaine était vraiment un endroit morbide… et vide.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Et se concentra sur les bruits provenant de la maison en face.

De grands bang résonnaient à l'intérieur, et il entendait un bruit de vent soufflant dans des tuyaux. La façade était blanche… ou l'avait été. Les intempéries avaient tâché la chaux de gris et la poussière avait donné une teinte roussâtre aux murs. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte.

« J'ai dû désactiver tout les pièges à l'entrée pour aller dedans. C'est toi qui les avais mis ? »

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement avant d'expliquer. « Avant de partir, je ne voulais pas que des gens ne viennent dégrader ou cambrioler les lieux. »

La blonde le tira encore vers l'entrée. Les bruits cessèrent puis reprirent. Sasuke se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire ce genre de boucan. Une poutre en déséquilibre ? Un battant de porte coulissante qui claque ? Et le bruit du vent… bah, sûrement un trou dans la toiture ou dans le papier épais des portes et des murs intérieurs…

Ils entrèrent.

Il régnait un capharnaüm innommable dans la maison. Le mobilier avait été renversé. Tout ce qui pouvait passer pour une source de lumière avait été détruit et entreposé dans un coin de la pièce principale. Le mur séparant cette pièce et le couloir avait été détruit. Les deux shinobi avancèrent lentement. L'un, un sourire aux lèvres, s'amusait de pénétrer dans une vraie maison hantée, l'autre s'aventurait en ces lieux pour la première fois depuis des années. A droite, une porte de papier les séparait de la cuisine. Le mur avait des trous en certains endroits. L'humidité, l'usure, le vent, les mites… quelque chose avait dégradé le papier.

« T'as vu ? » Chuchota Naruto tout excitée.

Non. Il ne voyait pas. Il fit un pas de côté pour dire à Naruto que ce n'était pas marrant et qu'il en avait marre, et qu'il voulait aller manger mais quelque chose retint son attention.

Le mur le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Dans chaque trou, un œil le fixait. Juste la trace d'un iris, d'une pupille, pas d'immondes globes oculaires physiquement palpables. C'étaient… comme des fantômes d'yeux…

Il activa le sharingan pour découvrir quel genjutsu pouvait avoir provoqué de telles illusions.

« Bordel, Naruto c'est quoi ces machins ? » Fit-il en se retournant vers la blonde. Il remarqua que plus loin dans le couloir d'autres yeux les observaient dans les trous laissés dans les murs. Et aucun jutsu n'en était à l'origine.

« Mokumokuren, je t'avais prévenu ! » Lui répondit la blonde en s'approchant du mur avec un grand sourire félin. « Des esprits qui habitent les murs troués. Ils fixent les gens dans les yeux jusqu'à les rendre aveugles et le seul moyen de les faire partir c'est de réparer le mur… »

« J'y crois pas… » Fit Sasuke en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Des coups sonnèrent dans la maison et Sasuke tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir. « Et ça c'est quoi ? »

La blonde ricana.

« Tatami-tataki. Un esprit qui frappe les tatami. Il est particulièrement attiré par les lieux sombres et les tatami abîmés. »

« Et c'est lui qui a foutu tout ce bordel dans la maison ?! » S'exclama Sasuke, outragé par le fait qu'un esprit qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam puisse décider de lui pourrir la vie juste… comme ça.

« Oh non, à mon avis il a dû avoir de l'aide d'un ou deux autres esprits. » Naruto secoua la tête en riant. « Sérieux Sasuke, à part la demeure principale, ton domaine est un vrai repaire à yōkai. J'ai vu une troupe de Chōchinobake dans une chambre à l'autre bout. Un jour tu vas te retrouver avec un Tsukumogami pas content… »

Chōchichu-quoi ? Tsukumo-gné ?

Mais quel langage s'était donc mis à parler son meilleur ami ?

« Traduction. »

« Heu… Chōchinobake, une lanterne de papier hantée. Les Tsukumogami c'est les objets qui s'animent après cent ans d'existence… » La blonde haussa les épaules et commença à guider le brun gentiment vers la sortie par les épaules. Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu des êtres surnaturels peupler son habitat. Sa demeure à lui… Qu'il habitait pas vraiment mais quand même…

« J'y crois pas… »

« Ecoute, Sasuke. C'est pas dur à comprendre… Il va falloir que tu rénoves ces baraques un jour ou l'autre non ? »

« … »

« J'imagine que tu ne veux pas mourir assassiné dans ton sommeil par une paire d'espadrilles vindicative non ? »

Le brun fit la grimace en vue de cette perspective.

« Bon ben, c'est simple. Tu fais le ménage ou un jour, je serais obligé de tuer une paire d'espadrilles pour te venger. »

« C'est stupide. » Déclara Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui était stupide ? La comparaison ou le fait de faire le ménage ? Peu importe. « Tu ne faisais jamais le ménage chez toi. » Remarqua le brun alors qu'ils revenaient tout les deux dans la maison principale. Sains et saufs.

« Peut-être, mais je n'avais pas d'objets aussi chargés en histoire que les tiens. Et pas de murs en papier de riz. Mais j'ai déjà eu un esprit dans le fond d'un de mes placards. Un Buruburu. » Voyant Sasuke hausser un sourcil sarcastique face au nom peu impressionnant, il expliqua. « Un esprit qui donne des frissons. C'était pas marrant ! Je pouvais plus m'approcher de l'évier ou du frigo sans me taper des spasmes limites apocalyptiques ! »

« Mouais… » Le brun se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le canapé. « J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est vachement surfait tout ça. » Il fit un vague mouvement du bras en direction des bâtiments un peu plus loin. « Je veux dire… ce ne sont que quelques yeux curieux dans un mur et un dingue qui frappe des tatami jour et nuit… et accessoirement un frisson nerveux tout à fait humain. Je doute qu'un esprit ait osé habiter un quelconque coin de ta caverne avant que Shizune y fasse une descente. »

« Ah ouais ? Et comment t'explique les frissons ? Y a qu'un esprit qui puisse faire ça. »

« Je pense que c'était ton subconscient qui tentait de te dire que tu étais en danger de mort par contamination bactériologique en rentrant dans la cuisine. C'est tout. »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle. »

« Ca l'est tant qu'on a pas à vivre chez toi. Hyūga a beaucoup de courage. Je l'admire. »

« Ouais ouais. En attendant tu feras moins le malin le jour où une gourde viendra te noyer. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ouais, et un mur viendra bouffer ton corps et s'il en reste des morceaux, une lanterne de papier viendra brûler tes os et il restera plus rien et on te cherchera pendant des mois et moi je dirais ''je vous l'avais bien dit'' parce que je t'avais prévenu. »

« C'est du pur délire. »

« C'est la pure vérité. »

« Pourquoi une gourde m'en voudrait ? »

« J'en sais rien… mon placard m'en voulait bien donc… »

« … »

« … »

« Je crois que c'est une des conversations les plus surréalistes que j'ai jamais eu. »

« Comme quoi ta vie serait terriblement ennuyeuse sans moi. » Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil en échange de quoi Sasuke lui envoya un regard torve.

« Ma vie était terriblement normale sans toi. »

« Roh allez, je suis de bonne compagnie non ? »

« Peut-être, mais je ne me couche désormais plus sans penser aux menaces de mort qu'a proféré Hyūga avant de partir. Je n'ai plus le sommeil tranquille. »

« Neji est un ange. »

« Hyūga est un malade. Il faut qu'il se fasse soigner. »

« Aaat- » Neji se boucha le nez avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de cette allergie.

* * *

_**1**_ Nazdar Mamka : Salut maman

Dobrý deň : Bonjour


	17. Môman 17

**Titre **: Môman

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Pairing** : Naruto-Neji, Tenten-OC, Sakura-Lee

**Rating **: R pour cause de détails beurk

**Warning** : Esprit es-tu là ? Monstres pas beau et méchants kami. Chapitre centré sur la mission des joyeux lurons

**Status **: Ongoing

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi, c'est tant mieux pour eux car ils n'en ressortiraient pas en bon état

**Commentaire **: Vous allez découvrir un dialecte dans ce chapitre... alors avant qu'on ne me pose la question (ou pas) ce n'est pas sortit de ma tête... le fuugo est du slovaque

Le monde est si petit XD

NB : tout les noms de yokai sont véridiques

* * *

La nuit dans le village de Mansatsu no mura avait quelque chose d'étrange… de dérangeant. Dès leur premier jour ici, les trois ninja de Konoha s'en étaient rendu compte. La brume tombait vite lorsque la lune n'était pas pleine. Le paysage en entier semblait évoluer en fonction du cycle lunaire. Neji, Tenten et Kiba étaient arrivés vers l'époque de la pleine lune, et au fur et à mesure que l'astre s'était assombri pour devenir nouvelle lune, des silhouettes fantomatiques s'étaient peu à peu découpées dans la brume grise de la nuit. Des chuchotements, des croassements de corbeaux peuplaient les ténèbres. Lors d'une de ses missions de reconnaissance, Tenten était même tombée sur un homme habillé de blanc, avec des cheveux longs et emmêlés lui tombant sur le visage. Il avait lentement levé les bras devant lui, les mains pendantes, avec une respiration sifflante.

Tenten s'était pourtant mis à couvert, avait surveillé les alentours. Comment ce gars avait-il pu échapper à son attention ? Elle s'était reculé, avait sortit un simple kunai et s'était élancée vers l'homme. Son plus gros souci étant qu'il allait falloir qu'elle cache le corps.

Son kunai s'était enfoncé dans des chairs molles avec un bruit répugnant mais l'homme n'avait pas bougé. Ses bras s'étaient alors progressivement refermés sur Tenten qui se trouva incapable de bouger. Quelque chose la figeait sur place. Elle fut prisonnière des bras de cet homme pendant une minute entière, cherchant ce qui pouvait la retenir ainsi, quel jutsu avait bien pu faire ça, comment sortir de ce traquenard…

Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de beurre rance du corps et des vêtements de l'homme, l'absence flagrante de fluide sur ses mains et son kunai, pourtant bien enfoncé dans le ventre flasque de ce qui aurait dû être sa victime. Elle ne sentait par contre pas de souffle sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt…

Elle commença à paniquer.

Au bout d'une minute, l'homme la relâcha. Le visage toujours caché par ses cheveux gras, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et partit vers la droite.

Tenten ne put bouger à nouveau que lorsque l'inconnu disparut de son champ de vision.

Cette rencontre avait eu lieu il y a une semaine mais son étrangeté avait empêché la jeune femme d'en parler à ses coéquipiers. Elle avait la forte impression que ça n'aurait servit qu'à les aiguiller à nouveau vers une de ces énièmes discussions stériles sur les croyances, les monstres et les dieux.

Balivernes. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à ces évènements, aussi bizarres qu'ils soient, une explication qui existait malgré le fait qu'elle lui échappait.

Néanmoins ses coéquipiers se mirent à parler d'esprits agressifs peu après cet incident, sans même qu'elle leur ait conté cet incident. Ils parlèrent de fantômes surgissant des voiles de brume, de corbeaux se transformant en yamabushi, de chiens noirs les suivant jusque dans des endroits improbables… D'une femme gémissante au milieu de la nuit qui se trainait au sol en laissant une longue trace de sang sur son chemin avant de disparaître dans un soupir de lamentation.

Alors Tenten se demanda si cette mission n'allait pas un peu trop loin. Etaient-ils qualifiés pour ça ? Il se passait des choses étranges ici, des choses dont ils n'avaient visiblement pas le contrôle.

Qui que soient ces gens, esprits ou noctambules détraqués, Hagi commença à se poser des questions sur leur rôle dans ce village. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir terminer cette mission ?

La reconnaissance était faite. Ils avaient pu établir un plan détaillé du village. Ils n'avaient repéré qu'une seule autre équipe de shinobi d'un autre village. Village de l'herbe.

Deux bandeaux frontaux tordus et un corps démantibulé étaient les seules preuves de leur passage.

Prendre contact avec la population avait été fait et s'était soldé par un échec. Les dirigeants ne se montraient que très peu mais étant donné les évènements, tenter ne serait-ce qu'un geste d'amitié envers ces gens était hors de question.

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire en fixant sans les voir les dessins récupérés au temple.

Et maintenant ?

Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

La logique aurait voulu qu'ils décampent le plus vite possible et aillent faire leur rapport à Tsunade-sama. Mission terminée, on s'en lave les mains, faites ce que vous voulez d'eux, c'est plus mes affaires. Effacer le mauvais souvenir de l'ambiance glauque et malsaine du village. Ne plus se soucier du carnage qui se déroulait ici. Ne plus se préoccuper de ces embrouilles entre religion, superstition et mission.

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos en repensant à cet homme au souffle rauque qui ne respirait pas.

En repensant à ce qu'elle venait de finir de déchiffrer dans ces récits recopiés qu'elle tenait entre ses mains crispées.

Oui, ils auraient pu tout les trois repartir au village, s'occuper de leurs petits problèmes domestiques sans se retourner.

Neji pourrait revoir son copain et vivre sa vie presque tranquille. Kiba pourrait aller plaider sa cause au lieu de se faire juger par contumace. Elle reviendrait vers Gan et lui demanderait pardon pour lui avoir dit qu'elle trouvait sa religion ridicule et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un bigot comme petit copain.

Mais…

« Les gars, j'ai déchiffré les documents. »

Neji ne leva pas le regard du maigre feu crépitant entre les branches mais Kiba lui fit un grand sourire carnassier.

« Ca raconte quoi alors ? »

… Il y avait ce foutu code de déontologie…

« C'est un truc de dingue. Une histoire de malédiction qui a frappé la population depuis des siècles. »

… Cet état d'esprit qu'on leur enfonçait dans le crâne dès les premières semaines à l'académie…

« Vas-y ! Les détails, les détails ! »

« Raconte depuis le début, Hagi. »

Elle soupira.

Ces conneries les dépassaient. C'était bien trop gros pour eux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se détourner de ces gens. Ils en savaient trop désormais sur leur situation pour s'en aller sans un regard en arrière…

« Bon… » Elle roula les feuilles et les attacha avec une ficelle avant de se mettre à raconter l'histoire du village. « En des temps lointains, les dieux venaient juste de créer le monde. La race humaine était encore jeune et parcourait la terre en tribus. Il n'y avait pas encore le système féodal des pays et des villages cachés. » Tenten croisa les bras derrière sa tête et s'allongea sur une des grosses branches de l'arbre. « Il advint qu'un jour…

''…Il advint qu'un jour, Uke-Mochi, la déesse de la nourriture, convia amicalement Amaterasu à un repas. Celle-ci, très occupée à son atelier de tissage se vit contrainte de décliner l'offre. Cependant, sachant combien Uke-Mochi aimait avoir de la compagnie elle proposa à Tsuki-Yomi, le dieu de la lune, d'y aller à sa place.

Celui-ci accepta avec joie, il avait eu envie de redescendre sur les terres des mortels, là où résidait Uke-Mochi, depuis un bout de temps.

Elle l'accueillit avec joie et le convia à manger. Tsuki-Yomi s'assit à la table mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien dans les bols. Les plats étaient vides, les verres aussi. Il allait questionner Uke-Mochi à ce propos lorsque la déesse émit un immonde bruit de régurgitation. Elle se mit à vomir du riz. Puis se moucha et cracha du poisson. De son urine elle obtint du sake. Ainsi, des sécrétions de son corps elle prépara un festin. Mais lorsqu'elle présenta la nourriture au dieu de la lune, celui-ci, révulsé par la manière qu'avait utilisé Uke-Mochi pour faire le repas, renversa la table et l'accusa de lui avoir fait affront. Celle-ci se mit en colère et l'accusa d'être un invité difficile.

De rage, il la tua et s'échappa vers les Plaines célestes. Là-haut, Amaterasu lui réserva un accueil violent. Elle le menaça, l'insulta et lui interdit de jamais plus croiser sa route.

Le soleil et la lune ne devait alors plus jamais se rencontrer.''

« C'est la légende fondatrice de la course du soleil et de la lune. » Fit remarquer Neji.

« Une légende classique. Ca a quoi à voir avec nos copains de Mansatsu ? »

Tenten soupira et continua son récit.

''…Du corps d'Uke-Mochi, de la nourriture fut produite. Du poisson, du riz, du millet, du soja, du bétail… Une fois son corps complètement disséminé sur le monde, son âme se retrouva un corps. Amaterasu lui tissa à nouveau un habit de déesse, et elle put rejoindre les Plaines célestes.

Tsuki-Yomi ne fut pas pardonné de sa faute, même après le retour d'Uke-Mochi. Celle-ci garda d'ailleurs une rancune tenace à l'égard du dieu de la lune…''

« Pas étonnant, ils ont tous un caractère de merde. » Grommela Inuzuka.

« Je ne savais pas que Uke-mochi s'était réincarnée. » Remarqua Neji en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais, ils le disent pas dans les histoires. » Acquiesça Kiba. « Mais les dieux font partie intégrante de la nature et ils suivent un cycle de réincarnation lié à l'élément sur lequel ils veillent. C'était presque évident qu'Uke-mochi allait renaître un jour. »

« J'peux continuer ? » Grogna Tenten. Pour une fois qu'elle racontait une légende, ils arrêtaient pas de l'interrompre. Quels chieurs ces mecs.

« Ouais, vas-y ! »

« Bon. L'histoire reprend longtemps après ces évènements. Il y a une espèce de régime impérial en place. Avec une capitale et des ethnies alentours qui doivent se tenir à carreau…

''…Des centaines d'années plus tard, sur les terres que le sang répandu d'Uke-Mochi avait maudit, un peuple exilé par le pouvoir central vint s'installer. Ils étaient prêts à travailler dur pour se nourrir, prêts à un dur labeur si un peu de paix le nécessitait. Ils s'établir donc sur ces terres maudites. Leur prêtre leur prédit alors par un oracle d'Uke-Mochi qu'il leur faudrait travailler deux fois plus pour tirer leur nourriture de ce sol. Peu leur importait, ils se soumirent à la volonté de la déesse, lui offrirent quelques maigres libations et se mirent au travail.

Ils construisirent leur village peu à peu, les calamités, la disette faisant rage pendant les rudes saisons. En été des maladies venaient par les moustiques. En hiver, les créatures de la nuit enlevaient leurs enfants.

Les dieux les prirent en pitié…''

« Tu parles… »

« Ta gueule Inuzuka. »

''… Inari fit alors venir l'abondance dans leurs rizières. Ama no Uzume adoucit les rigueurs de la chaleur estivale en faisant durer l'aube, le kami de la puissance physique prêta sa force aux hommes pour la chasse, aux femmes pour les récoltes.

Mais lorsque Tsuki-Yomi écarta les créatures nocturnes du village, Uke-Mochi s'insurgea contre toute cette aide. Les villageois avaient finit par être reconnaissants envers tout ces dieux qui les aidaient et Tsuki-Yomi en faisait partie. Un temple pour Inari, un temple pour Ama-no-Uzume… Et un temple pour Tsuki-Yomi. Celui d'Uke-mochi était de moins en moins bien entretenu. La poussière s'accumulait, les offrandes n'étaient pas faites régulièrement. Des jeunes, ignorant la légende s'étant déroulée sur ces terres, souillèrent le sanctuaire.

Furieuse, elle apparut au peuple désormais prospère et les menaça de les maudire s'ils ne renonçaient pas au culte de Tsuki-Yomi et si les humains blasphèmes n'étaient pas punis de mort.''

« Quelle bande de crétins… »

« Elle aurait dû lever la malédiction dès le début… ils n'en seraient pas arrivé là… »

« Même. » Rétorqua Kiba. « Le blasphème c'est le dernier truc à faire si tu tiens à la vie. En plus, baiser dans un temple c'est dég'. »

« Qui te dis qu'ils ont… »

« Oh hé, ''souiller'' à ton avis c'est quoi ? »

''Ils ne pouvaient accepter une telle requête. Le culte était un remerciement envers la divinité qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas donner et les parents des jeunes adolescents accusés ne voulaient pas se voir retirer leur progéniture en offrande à une déesse irascible.''

« Ils les accumulent ou quoi ?! »

« Chht. »

''De rage, Uke-Mochi les condamna alors à ne plus pouvoir s'installer en un lieu sans que les terres ne deviennent stériles. Les autres kami étaient scandalisés et geignaient du sort réservé à ces pauvres humains qui voyaient progressivement l'abondance s'échapper à nouveau.

Seul Tsuki-Yomi tenta de faire quelque chose. Il chercha Amaterasu et la trouva occupée à tisser. Il voulait la convaincre de persuader Uke-Mochi de lever la malédiction. Mais Amaterasu était du côté de la déesse de la nourriture.

Et elle avait aussi interdit au dieu de la lune de la revoir. Prise d'une rage immense elle lança ses colliers de perles vers Tsuki-Yomi qui les évita tant bien que mal. Des perles échappées des colliers roulèrent jusqu'au bord des Haut plateaux célestes et tombèrent sur terre, sur le peuple maudit. Ils furent frappés de folie tout le temps que dura l'éclipse du soleil et se massacrèrent. C'était une tuerie. Des frères s'assassinaient, des femmes égorgeaient leurs enfants, des filles étranglaient leurs parents, des femmes leurs maris. Les tombes des ancêtres furent saccagées.

Lorsque la lune se retira vers la nuit, les villageois se réveillèrent enfin et contemplèrent le désastre qui les avait frappés. Les kami, effrayés par tant de violence et de bestialité leur retirèrent toute protection et les abandonnèrent à leur sort.''

« Les perles du collier d'Amaterasu les ont rendus dingue ? »

« Etrange en effet… »

Tenten les regarda un instant réfléchir à ça. C'était assez amusant des les voir réfléchir à propos de quelque chose qui n'était après tout que de la fiction…

Juste une histoire rien d'autre.

… N'est-ce pas ?

« Ce sont des perles sacrées. Une bénédiction si elles sont entières mais… » Kiba se frappa la paume de la main avec une expression réjouie sur le visage. « Elles se sont brisées ! C'est ça qui les a rendus fous ! »

Tenten secoua la tête.

« Ouais, bref. La suite raconte les siècles qui ont suivis. Il semblerait que la population se soit installée à chaque fois sur des territoires vierges ou aux frontières des pays qui se sont instaurés peu à peu… »

''… Ce peuple se fit nomade. Le sort semblait les avoir laissés pour compte. La mémoire du grand massacre restait vive, comme un péché que chacun avait commis, même les enfants nés après cette date. Un péché qui entachait le peuple entier. Ils étaient obligés de se protéger des morts revenant se venger avec des sorts, des charmes protégeant leurs âmes et leur sommeil.''

« Là on arrive à une date inconnue mais c'est il y a quelques mois je crois… »

''Ce n'est que récemment que Tsuki-Yomi leur proposa un moyen de lever la malédiction. Ils pourraient alors s'établir, se fixer, habiter enfin quelque part. Uke-Mochi semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de la peuplade mais le sort qu'elle leur avait jeté ne pouvait être levé facilement. Elle avait enfermé leurs âmes dans un cycle de damnation puissant.

Le dieu de la lune eut l'idée d'utiliser la puissance que renfermaient les hommes pour les libérer de leur sort. Une immense décharge de pouvoir sur leur cycle de réincarnation pourrait les sauver. Mais pour cela, il fallait une puissance de base.

Il proposa aux hommes un marché.''

« Oh merde tu veux dire… »

Tenten hocha lentement la tête et continua.

''…En échange de sa protection et de la levée de la malédiction, ceux-ci devraient lui fournir d'ici la fin des prochaines vendanges, une quantité de chakra dont il indiqua les proportions à un des prêtres. Pour que l'offrande puisse être faite, il fallait attacher le chakra à l'âme de son possesseur.

De son côté Tsuki-Yomi passa un marché avec Izanami. Seule elle possédait le pouvoir de séparer âme et chakra après que l'offrande ait été effectuée. Si elle réalisait l'opération pour lui, il lui offrirait les âmes sacrifiées.

C'est ainsi que naquit la ville de Mansatsu no mura, dans quelques mois, la malédiction ne serait plus…

Mais en attendant les villageois vivaient dans la crainte des fantômes vindicatifs, la terreur de se voir sacrifié, la peur de la nuit, de l'aube, du jour, de l'ombre, des esprits rôdant la nuit dans le village…''

« Cette situation nous dépasse largement. » Déclara Neji en fronçant les sourcils.

« On peut pas les laisser comme ça… » Tenta la jeune femme en fixant ses coéquipiers.

« Tenten… franchement, tu veux mon opinion là-dessus ? » Elle plissa les yeux en sachant d'avance vu le ton que ce qu'allait dire Inuzuka n'allait pas lui plaire. « Cette histoire est profondément injuste mais on ne peut rien y faire. Tu veux interrompre les cérémonies et empêcher ces sacrifices ? Okay. Vas-y. J'te suis. Mais réfléchis. Même en oubliant toutes les horreurs que Tsuki-Yomi peut s'amuser à nous faire en représailles, je pense pas que les gens seront ravis de se voir coincés dans ce cycle de réincarnation pour le reste de leurs jours. Moi aussi je veux aider, mais quand les gens qui doivent se faire aider ne le veulent pas, y a plus grand chose à faire. »

« Ouais, mais je suis pas sûre que les gens qui sont morts au nom de ce sacrifice de masse soient très heureux d'être refroidis. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu t'es fait attaquer par ces esprits désespérés ? Et tu te rappelles peut-être pas combien le villageois avait l'air affolé par les meurtres. »

« On ne lève pas une malédiction comme ça Tenten… Et les sauver c'est aussi sauver une bande de criminels. »

« Ouais, mais on laisse pas un génocide se passer en fermant les yeux. T'es un chien mais aussi une autruche j'ai l'impression. »

« Tenten… »

« Arrêtez tout les deux. » Intervint Neji.

Tenten et Kiba continuèrent à se fixer rageusement pendant encore quelques secondes avant de tourner le regard vers Hyūga.

« D'abord calmez-vous. Si l'on veut trouver une solution raisonnable il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous crêper le chignon. »

Kiba laissa échapper un 'Tch' vexé et croisa les bras. Tenten saisit son bol de soupe à moitié vide qu'elle avait laissé dans un coin et le plaça au dessus du feu pour le réchauffer.

« Kiba a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas interrompre les sacrifices comme ça sans provoquer l'ire de la population. Population qui s'est rendue complice de ces sacrifices d'ailleurs. » La kunoichi grinça des dents. « Mais je suis d'accord avec Tenten, on ne peut pas repartir en disant que ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »

« Ouais, ben va trouver un compromis… » Répliqua sarcastiquement Kiba.

Tenten se mit à boire sa soupe sans lever le regard. Quelques grumeaux de la poudre lyophilisée flottaient dans la mixture.

« J'ai peut-être une idée… » Fit Neji en sortant un petit sac de sa poche.

Kiba haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Tenten se mit à pousser les grumeaux du bout de ses baguettes avant de gober un morceau de tofu tombé au fond du bol.

Mais Neji ne put pas continuer et donner son plan. En contrebas, ils entendirent Akamaru japper puis aboyer de façon agressive.

Le feu fut éteint, les papiers cachés dans une branche creuse, les armes sorties prête à l'emploi. Chacun se mit en position défensive, dos à dos.

Ceci en quelques secondes et dans un silence absolu.

Le molosse gronda et aboya plus fort, il y eut un froissement de feuilles et il recommença à aboyer mais plus fort encore.

« Ca arrive. » Murmura Kiba.

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'est-ce qui arrivait, un rire de maniaque résonna dans le sous bois. Des craquements de branches et des bruissements de feuilles.

Quelque chose avait sauté et traversait le feuillage.

Les trois ninja s'écartèrent de façon à avoir plus de liberté de mouvement et pour encercler l'assaillant.

Un hurlement déchirant en contrebas et des aboiements rageurs.

« Il en a eu un… »

Les bruissements avaient cessé. Le silence s'était installé et pesait sur les épaules des trois shinobi. Quoi que ce soit, ça s'était arrêté en pleine course…

Tenten sortit un de ses rouleaux lentement, sans mouvement brusque. Lentement…

Il y eut un craquement sinistre et une silhouette habillée de blanc, aux longs cheveux noirs filasse apparut.

Tenten crut un instant que c'était l'homme qu'elle avait croisé il y a une semaine. Mais elle remarqua des différences.

Les lacérations sur les bras par exemple…

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tuer… »

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Neji invoquer le Byakugan. Kiba s'était reculé sur sa branche et grognait.

La silhouette leva les bras devant elle, les mains pendantes.

« Tuer… »

Se sortant de sa torpeur et en prévision du jutsu qui l'immobiliserait, la jeune femme déroula son rouleau d'invocation. Une rapide succession de sceaux plus tard, elle bondit de la branche et projeta sur l'intrus une cinquantaine de shuriken ainsi que trois aiguilles empoisonnées. Son saut faillit la faire heurter une branche épaisse mais elle la saisit pour faire un tour et grâce à son inertie repartir vers le bas.

Elle atterrit non loin de sa position précédente. Kiba s'était baissé et grondait encore plus fort.

Ses shuriken s'étaient tous fichés dans le bois, les aiguilles étaient plantées dans le tronc et le poison l'avait noirci.

Et la personne qu'elle avait visée n'avait pas une égratignure…

« Tenten… Ca ne sert à rien… »

« Tuer… »

« C'est un fantôme… »

« Quoi ?! »

Le fantôme prit une inspiration rauque.

« Moi. »

Les trois ninja se tendirent.

« Tuez… Moi. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Grinça Tenten en lui lançant un kunai enveloppé dans un fuda explosif. « Crève !! »

« Hagi, non ! »

Neji fit un pas en avant. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Les esprits ne peuvent pas se faire atteindre par des attaques matérielles… Pas par ce genre d'attaques matérielles… En général ça ne faisait qu'énerver les esprits.

En effet, le kunai se ficha dans la tête de la cible qui renversa la tête en arrière comme si son cou avait été brisé. Ses cheveux s'étaient écartés et Neji pu voir sur cette tête penchée à un angle inhumain qu'il n'y avait pas d'yeux. Juste un nez, une bouche fendue en un sourire malsain qui articulait lentement le même mantra.

« Tuez-moi… »

Le fuda explosa et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il pu constater que la tête n'était plus là.

Il vit Tenten se remettre en position d'attaque mais lui fit signe de garder sa position. De son côté Kiba commençait à se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement. Là encore il fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Cette chose n'avait pas de chakra. Il ne semblait pas non plus être agressif.

Le corps décapité eut un spasme et il y eut un bruit de déchirure et de succion lorsque la tête jaillit directement du cou pâle.

« Putain de merde… »

Neji fit un pas vers le fantôme. Peut-être qu'une attaque avec une décharge de chakra serait plus efficace.

De son côté Kiba et Tenten comprirent ce que voulait faire Hyūga. Le maître chien fit un signe de tête à Tenten pour lui dire qu'il allait rejoindre Akamaru et qu'elle devrait couvrir les arrières du brun seule. Elle hocha la tête et il sauta sur une branche basse.

L'arbre était assez haut, ainsi il ne sauta pas directement en bas. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur une des branches les plus basses pour aller examiner une espèce de boule coincée dans un nœud. C'était noir et ça sentait… la mort, le poison et le sang. Il s'approcha et sortit des gants de cuir épais. Il saisit la chose.

C'était une tête. Même pas coupée, juste une tête avec des traits déformés par la rage et un filet de bave s'écoulant par la bouche. Des yeux rouges exorbités. Des cheveux bruns foncés longs et lisses. Kiba saisit la mâchoire et l'ouvrit. Des incisives et des canines hypertrophiées.

Il se laissa tomber en bas et se rattrapa lestement au sol. Là, Akamaru humait l'air en grognant. Un corps déchiqueté et sans tête gisait entre les pattes de l'immense molosse.

Kiba soupira en jeta la tête par dessus son épaule avant d'aller gratter son chien entre les deux oreilles.

« Hé ben Akamaru, t'es vraiment un boss… Trucider une Nukekubi… Ca fait joli comme tableau de chasse. » Fit-il en ricanant.

Il n'y avait plus rien en bas. Les sous bois étaient déserts. Mais il ne remonta pas. D'une, parce que c'était trop tranquille, de deux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'aide en haut. Cet esprit ne semblait pas vouloir les blesser.

Il entendit un craquement sec, le bruit caractéristique d'une décharge de chakra et un hurlement strident.

Le hurlement était tellement fort qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se couvrir les oreilles. Il dura plusieurs minutes avant de s'éteindre, laissant son écho seul résonner entre les arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses deux coéquipiers atterrirent derrière lui. Un regard lui permit de voir que Neji portait une marque de main au niveau de son cou, comme une brûlure. Tenten en avait une aussi mais sur son avant bras.

« Il vous a touché ? »

« Lorsqu'on l'a attaqué… » Précisa la femme en passant un doigt sur sa blessure.

« Il saura où vous serez en permanence maintenant… »

« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Neji en pointant le tas de chair ensanglanté.

Kiba fit un sourire indulgent et les dépassa sans répondre. Il repéra vite la tête qui avait roulé plus loin dans un creux formé par les racines de l'arbre. Il revint vers les deux autres shinobis en tenant la tête par les cheveux. Il se planta devant eux et retourna le crâne de façon à montrer ce qui aurait dû être le moignon ensanglanté du cou mais n'était en fait que de la peau. Comme si la tête avait toujours été détachée ainsi…

« Mais… C'est quoi ce truc ?! » Se récria Tenten en tendant la main pour toucher la peau de la nuque.

« Nukekubi. Un monstre. Une femme le jour, une suceuse de sang la nuit. Elle peut séparer sa tête de son corps et le seul moyen de la tuer est de trouver ce corps et le détruire ou l'enterrer dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas si l'on veut obtenir quelque chose d'elle. »

« Il faut agir rapidement. Si les monstres commencent à nous attaquer à vue, nous sommes faits. »

Inuzuka hocha la tête. D'accord. Agir. Pourquoi pas. Restait plus qu'à savoir _**quoi**_ faire et trouver un plan…

Vraiment simple comme bonjour.

« Bon, arrête le suspens Neji ! » S'exclama Tenten en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne.

Kiba regarda la tête de Nukekubi dans les yeux comme pour lui demander si elle trouvait aussi que Tenten jouait la gamine. Il haussa les épaules et jeta à nouveau la tête par dessus son épaule. Akamaru l'attrapa et fit quelques jongles avec.

« Le seul moyen d'arrêter les sacrifices tout en ne s'attirant pas les foudres de Tsuki-Yomi ou des villageois est d'avancer la date de l'offrande des âmes. »

« Mais ça se trouve y en a pas assez… »

Neji agita le sachet qu'il leur avait déjà montré avant.

« Ce sac est plein d'une poudre brillante saturée de chakra. C'est une substance qui est utilisée pour attacher les âmes et le chakra. C'est une méthode rudimentaire qui gaspille un tas de chakra. » Kiba s'approcha et renifla le sachet. « Les gens normaux ne s'en rendent pas compte car ils ne voient pas ce que renferme cette poudre une fois utilisée. »

Tenten prit le sac et l'ouvrit délicatement pour en voir le contenu. Kiba y jeta un œil aussi.

« Hé mais c'est le truc brillant qui recouvrait les murs du bâtiment que j'ai exploré ! »

« Justement, j'y ai pensé. » Neji reprit le sachet. « Le principe d'utilisation de cette poudre est simple. Le cadavre encore frais et préparé pour le rituel en est saupoudré. L'âme ne peut pas sortir. En la gardant assez longtemps comme ça, elle finit par s'imprégner du chakra résiduel du corps. Cependant la poudre en absorbe environ le quart. Par la suite, pour éviter que les âmes ne s'échappent du bâtiment, ils ont dû en recouvrir les murs. Mais ils ont fait tout ceci sans se rendre compte de la quantité considérable de chakra restée dans la poudre. »

Neji plongea son index dans le sac et le ressortit. Son byakugan toujours activé lui montrait une flamme bleue intense prenant source sur sa dernière phalange.

« Nous devons invoquer le rituel et offrir les âmes enfermées dans le bâtiment ainsi que cette substance. Je pense que ça pourra palier à la quantité de chakra manquante. »

Tenten soupira en voyant son coéquipier fixer son index brillant avec fascination. De son point de vue elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de puissant, une espèce d'énergie mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre que de la poussière argentée.

« Okay, pourquoi pas. Et comment on sait ce qu'il faut faire pour appeler votre pote là ? Tsukichose ? »

« Tsuki-Yomi… » Corrigea Kiba. « A la nouvelle lune, c'est là que Tsuki-Yomi est le plus près de la Terre… Et en plus on est dans la bonne période de l'année… »

« Quelle période ? »

« Eté. C'est là que le monde des morts et les Plateaux célestes sont les plus proches de notre monde. »

« Gé-nial. » Fit Tenten avec sarcasme.

« Pour initier le rituel, il faudrait pouvoir retrouver les détails de la requête de Tsuki-Yomi. »

« Il n'y avait presque rien là-dessus dans les plaques de bois du temple. »

« Ou alors il faudrait trouver une bestiole qui nous aide… »

Neji plissa ses yeux en cherchant à voir ce que Kiba envisageait de faire.

« Comment ça ? »

Le maître chien lui fit un sourire et leva le pouce.

« Les créatures de la nuit devraient nous renseigner mieux que personne non ? Laisse nous chercher un monstre qui tient à sa vie et je te ramène les infos que tu veux. »

Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à Akamaru qui shootait avec son museau dans la tête de la Nukekubi puis à l'air d'assurance de Kiba.

« Je parie que les monstres ne sont pas très souvent loquaces… »

« Détrompe-toi Tenten, ils aiment le sang et les larmes mais ils ont toujours un point faible. Suffit d'appuyer fort dessus et ils feront ce que tu veux. »

« Bien. » Neji hocha la tête et remit le sac de poudre dans sa poche. « Kiba et Akamaru vont chercher des infos, Tenten et moi allons rassembler nos affaires pour changer de position. Nous nous retrouverons au plus tard à midi près de la rivière à l'est du village. Premier méandre à l'est. »

« Okay ! »

Chacun partit s'activer à sa tâche. Le dénouement était proche.

* * *

La légende d'Uke-Mochi et Tsuki-Yomi est véridique. Le Nihon Shoki en fait le mythe fondateur de la succession du jour et de la nuit. Une version postérieure est rapportée dans le Kojiki et remplace Tsuki-Yomi par SusanoO cependant il semblerait que ce remplacement ne soit dû qu'à une volonté de mettre en exergue le fait que SusanoO est le grand méchant chez les dieux (un peu comme Seth pour les égyptiens...). Le reste est complètement inventé. Rien n'indique dans les compilations de la mythologie japonaise qu'Uke-Mochi n'ait jamais ressuscitée.

Le système shintoïste cependant et par influence du bouddhisme, soumet les dieux à des cycles de réincarnation. En gros tant que quelqu'un croit en la chose qu'ils incarnent ils renaîtront d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Voilà...


End file.
